Rojo luminoso
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck- Rufioh vive con su hermano Tavros. Huérfanos desde hace poco se sienten un poco confusos, en especial por las responsabilidades que tienen el uno respecto al otro. Tampoco ayuda mucho el descubrimiento de un asesinato en su finca que apunta a uno de los dos como presuntos homicidas. LEMON, INCESTO, YAOI y HETERO.
1. Capitulo 1

**N.A: Este es el primer fic con esperanzas de ser largo. Digo esto porque soy un caos, tengo millones de ideas que se entrecruzan y desdibujan constantemente y a la que un flash de idea se me cruza tengo que dejarlo todo e ir a ello. Por eso, no prometo nada con esta historia que ha nacido de un ataque repentino de amor hacia Tavros x3 Secretamente el amor de mi vida. LOL Perdon.**

Eran las tres de la mañana y la jornada laborar como camarero terminaba, pero con ello llegaba la jornada como novio y la jornada como hermano mayor. No es que me queje de mi vida así de buenas a primeras, pero Rufioh Nitram está un poco cansado de sus obligaciones. Es dramático que diga esto teniendo apenas veinticuatro años, pero es así. Hacía pocas semanas mis padres habían muerto en un accidente, como tal yo tuve que acarrear con todas las responsabilidades que ellos habían abandonado al marcharse a la otra vida. Ni tan siquiera había tenido tiempo de dibujar mi último manga, y considerando que mi sueño era ser publicado, era un poco patético por mi parte.

Como ya he mencionado trabajo como camarero en un bar de mi pueblo, el Handmaid. Es un bar muy popular así que aun que no tengo una figura sexy y esbelta de mujer consigo bastantes propinas, además si algún borracho feliz se propasa con mis compañeras me convierto en su caballero de brillante armadura y las defiendo. La dueña del bar es Damara Megido, afortunadamente para mí, además de mi jefa es la tía buena de mi novia. Ella me contrató antes de que saliéramos juntos, no os penséis que soy tan aprovechado, y bueno mi encanto natural se encargó del resto.

Pero dejando aparte las presentaciones, ya había acabado mi turno y el bar estaba por cerrar.

— Vamos Rufioh, quédate a dormir conmigo — dijo Damara abrazándome por detrás mientras terminaba de limpiar mi última mesa. Me echaba en falta, y era normal desde que mis padres se habían montado en aquel coche que les llevaría a su último viaje, Damara y yo no habíamos tenido casi momentos a solas. Me giré y la acaricié, estaba teniendo tanta paciencia conmigo que me sorprendía.

— No puedo quedarme — dije algo hastiado, en realidad me apetecía pasar tiempo con ella pero estaba tan cansado que la idea de tener sexo me agobiaba soberanamente. — No puedo dejar a Tavros solo en casa toda la noche, no es que esté muy equilibrado últimamente.

Damara se rio, de algún modo lo estaba usando como escusa pero era cierto. Mi hermano estaba destrozado por la muerte de nuestros progenitores.

Mi chica, flamante en aquel vestido rojo, se merecía a un novio mejor, o por lo menos una mejor parte mi y no lo que penosamente ofrecía yo. La besé en los labios, despacio, como un acto afectivo pero tal como suponía, ella no se iba a conformar. Noté sus manos desabrochar el cinturón de mis ajustados jeans negros, me apoyé en la mesa y apreté el cuerpo de ella contra el mío, después de todo íbamos a tener sexo.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada cuando empecé a besar su cuello, era su punto débil. Ella acariciaba mi espalda y tiraba de mi camiseta, agradecí que fuéramos los últimos en el bar. Nuestra primera vez no distaba mucho de aquello, solo que había sido detrás de la barra. Observé como mi chica se alejaba un poco de mi para deshacerse de aquel vestido de corte asiático, quedándose en aquel corpiño y aquel tanga de encaje que tanto me gustaba. La empujé contra uno de los sofás. Nos tendimos los dos, el uno sobre el otro, forcejeando por tocarnos y rozando nuestros cuerpos. Escurrí mis dedos entre sus muslos tal como a ella le gustaba que hiciese, ella lamia los dedos de mi otra mano mientras yo hundía mi cabeza en sus bonitos pechos. Sus jadeos me excitaban más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

En aquel condenado momento mi teléfono móvil sonó. Vale, al principio yo no quería pero… A aquellas horas de la noche solo me podían llamar por dos circunstancias. La primera se llamaba problemas y la segunda era un sinónimo ambiguo llamado Tavros.

Me paré aún oyendo el tono de mi teléfono sonar, miré a Damara que suspiró impaciente. Sus ojos me decían que si cogía el teléfono me despidiese de terminar. Me mordí el labio, echaba tanto de menos poder ser un capullo infantil sin responsabilidades, ella también echaba de menos al Rufioh que era así. Me incorporé y me subí los pantalones, tomé el teléfono del bolsillo mientras observaba a Damara vestirse algo molesta conmigo.

— ¿Si? — contesté para oír la voz de mi hermano pequeño al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

— ¿Rufioh, vas a tardar mucho? Es que no puedo dormir solo en la casa— Suspiré, era un poco mayor para hacer aquellas cosas. Supongo que es lógico que se comportase de aquel modo, después de todo era la primera vez que yo tenía turno de noche desde el accidente y él nunca se había quedado solo en aquella casa junto a las ruinas de un viejo hospital del siglo pasado.

Los Nitram habían sido dueños de aquel sanatorio arcaico hasta que el estado decidió clausurarlo en los años 60, mucho antes de mi propio nacimiento, y allí en medio de un bosquecillo se alzaban las ruinas del edificio no demasiado lejos de la que era nuestra casa. Una casa demasiado grande para nosotros si cabe decir, pero que con aquella aura fantasmagórica que le daba el hospital abandonado no era nada fácil de vender.

— No, enseguida estoy ahí, tú solo vete a la cama — desde el auricular podía oír los pasos de Tavros por la casa. Como hacía calor, no me puse la camiseta y me dirigí directamente al coche. — No te preocupes, deja alguna luz encendida si quieres.

— Pe-pero no cuelgues— su voz temerosa era encantadora. Si no lo sabías apreciar, era un coñazo de crio como algunas veces había apuntado Damara, pero en cierto modo a mí me gustaba aquella necesidad absoluta que tenía de mí, aun que me fastidiase algunos momentos. Era reconfortante pensar que alguien en este mundo no podía concebir su propia existencia sin tu presencia.

No me mal interpretéis, pero a veces deseaba que Damara me necesitase de ese modo, ella no era demasiado cariñosa y saltaba al sexo a la primera de cambio. No es que no me gustase el sexo, pero deseaba que alguna vez me llamase y no fuera para decirme cosas subidas de tono.

— Vale, pero tienes que empezar a ser más decidido — continué hablando con él todo el rato. En realidad me iba bien, siempre he odiado conducir de noche, así que me ayudaba a relajarme un poco. — Oye, ya estoy en el desvío que sube hasta casa, voy a colgar.

El asintió temeroso y colgué. Enseguida pude ver el porche de la casa de estilo victoriano, con columnas de mármol. Sus tres plantas eran impactantes y las vidrieras de tiffany le daban un toque colorido. Era una casa impresiónate, digna de una película de terror tipo de _the house in the haunted hill _con el sanatorio al lado. Aún que yo mismo había comprobado que el sanatorio no estaba encantado, en mi adolescencia me había adentrado miles de veces para ver las desnudas paredes de aquel sitio y aterrorizar a alguna chica para que se dejase abrazar ante el peligro inventado.

Aparqué el coche en mi plaza de parking, como si mi mente me dijese que la plaza grande estaría ocupada por el coche familiar monovolumen de mis padres. Me gustaría pensar que me adapté rápidamente a todos aquellos cambios pero no era así. Mi consciencia seguía traicionándome, echaba en falta las cenas que preparaba mi madre y las broncas de mi padre por no intentar llegar más lejos en mi vida y sacarme una carrera universitaria.

Cuando entré por la puerta de casa, la luz del comedor estaba encendida. Tavros estaba acurrucado en el sofá con el teléfono aún en la mano. Le mandé a la cama y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

La vieja sala de consultas de mi padre se había convertido en mi cuarto. Había quitado de allí el diván y todos esos libros de psicoanálisis y psicología para poner mis libros, mi Playstation y mi cama doble. De aquel modo Tavros y yo vivíamos en la primera planta, evitándonos usar la segunda planta y la tercera nada más que para amontonar los enseres de nuestros progenitores. Me metí en la cama rendido, únicamente en mis bóxers, empecé a pensar en que debía vaciar la habitación de mis padres de su ropa y sus cosas. Era algo que estaba postergando lo más que podía, tanto por el tedio de hacerlo como por las emociones que podría acompañar todo aquello.

Cuando me encontraba ya en duermevela, la luz de mi cuarto me despertó. Era Tavros otra vez.

— ¿Pu-puedo dormir contigo? — Me dijo el chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta —. Papá y Mamá me dejaban dormir con ellos…

— No — dije secamente, realmente a los dieciséis años debía empezar a afrontar sus miedos. Tavros apagó la luz y oí sus pasos por el pasillo. Me sentí culpable, así que me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta. — Oye, Tav, ven pero no te costumbres.

Esperé en la puerta hasta que le vi meterse en mi cama, a oscuras y me tendí a su lado. Pensé en que para llevar la cabeza rapada y aquellas chaquetas de cuero, era un poco nena. No tenía ganas de pensar, quería dormir pero cuando Tavros pasó sus brazos alrededor de mí, me resulto imposible. La situación era incomoda, para mí Tavros era ya un adulto pero se comportaba como un niño, no sabía que tenía que hacer con él, pero debía hacer alguna cosa.

Le miré, estaba completamente dormido, como si su insomnio únicamente se debiese a la falta de afecto o a ese miedo irracional que se curaba con la compañía. Me preguntaba qué diablos debía haberle pasado a Tavros para ser así, yo era algo inseguro y bueno mi autoestima era bastante patético pero me desenvolvía bien solo.

No sé cuando fue, pero me quedé dormido, lo puedo afirmar apenas pues tuve sueños raros. Tenía sueños raros desde la muerte de mis padres, tampoco no es tan extraño. Desperté con la luz del día que se filtraba por el ventanal y me tocaba la cara, Tavros aún me rodeaba con sus brazos y una impresionante erección de mi hermano acariciaba mi pierna. Creedme si os digo que es la sensación más rara que he experimentado nunca. No es raro por que las erecciones ajenas me asusten, he salido con hombres alguna vez y no está tan mal, pero que la erección fuera de Tavros me incomodaba. Me entenderéis, es mi hermano, y ya sé que era solo una erección matutina pero…

Respiré hondo, aparté el brazo de Tavros y me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Era extraño y raro porque ¡Dios! Aquella misma rareza me resultaba excitante. Me pregunté si es que estaba enfermo, no debía ser normal. Encendí el agua de la ducha y tras quitarme los bóxers con los que había dormido me metí bajo el chorro de agua aún fría. Si lo pensaba mejor, era lógico que me sintiese atraído por cualquier concepto sexual, llevaba semanas que no me había hecho ni una paja y no había podido terminar lo empezado con Damara. Vale, mi cabeza no estaba funcionado demasiado bien, pero hasta una erección de Cronus me podía haber excitado después de todo.

Cronus era un colega del instituto, un capullo en realidad. Estábamos juntos en el equipo de futbol, se creía muy chulito y muy guay. No podía negar que estaba bueno, pero cuando abría la boca la cagaba y a menudo se convertía en un tedioso amigo. El típico que no pilla nunca y solo te entra por si acaso. Me irritaba muchísimo cuando hacia aquellas cosas y no lo soportaba demasiado.

Pensar en todo aquello, lejos de tranquilizar mi apetito sexual, lo acrecentaba. Ahora en mi mente había diversas imágenes sobrepuestas, Damara en ropa interior, Una erección de Cronus pero sin su cara,… Y la sensación dura del pene de mi hermano tocando mi pierna.

Me senté en el suelo de la ducha y agarré mi pene. Abierto de piernas empecé a tocar mi miembro arriba y abajo, tratando de acallar mis gemidos para no despertar a Tavros. En realidad sí me apetecía un poco que viniera con esa erección al cuarto de baño para que le aliviase el bulto. Pensar en aquella guarrada me ponía tan y tan caliente, a veces creo que en el sexo es absurdo replantearse los porqués. Notaba el agua templada caer por mi espalda y mi mano rozarse en el vaivén con mi piel. Terminé enseguida, esparciendo mi semen por todo el suelo de la ducha. Me quedé allí sentado medio minuto, sintiendo la intensidad del orgasmo. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo más, debía preparar el desayuno y ponerme a trabajar en mi comic.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mi cuarto de dibujo estaba en el sótano. Allí tenía mi mesa de luz, mis lápices de distintas durezas, todo tipo de papeles,…

El sótano había sido siempre mi reino. Cuando mis padres me anunciaron a los ocho años que iba a tener un hermano pequeño me escondí en el sótano enfadado, mis alegaciones eran que yo no quería compartir mis cosas con un mocoso. Fue entonces cuando mis padres decidieron arreglar aquel habitáculo y hacerlo un lugar decente. Años más tarde, allí fue donde leí libros a ese hermano pequeño, que se enamoró de Peter Pan y campanilla.

Fue a los catorce cuando empecé a comprar todos aquellos utensilios para hacer mis comics, cuando me planteé que si quería ser dibujante de comics tenía que empezar a tomármelo en serio. Ahora, mirando diez años atrás me rio un poco de mi yo adolescente, que me llamaría fracasado por no haber publicado cosas populares a los veinte tal como soñaba. Lo cierto es que si me habían publicado, un comic guarro que nadie leería porque seguramente solo se pajearían con él. En cierto modo era un halago, mis dibujos eran suficientemente buenos, pero de todos modos mis historias no.

Me senté en mi silla de escritorio y empecé a bocetar, estaba dibujando una historia insulsa sobre unos chicos que hacían deporte. No era una historia mía, era un encargo que me habían hecho meses atrás y llevaba un poco de retraso por culpa de los problemas de herencias y peritos de mierda.

Cuando llevaba unas horas dibujando, Tavros bajó las escaleras, podía oír sus pasos. Me giré y lo observé parado frente a mí, aun llevaba puestos sus pantalones de pijama y aquella camiseta mía vieja que le había dado años atrás. Me alcanzó el teléfono inalámbrico.

— Es Damara — dijo en voz baja y se estiró en el sofá que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

Cogí el teléfono, pensaba que mi chica me iba a proponer una cita romántica para el domingo pero lejos de eso me llamaba por trabajo.

— Vriska ha venido a trabajar esta mañana, le tocaba esta tarde pero dice que quiere que le cambie el turno — dijo Damara con enfado. — Podrías venir de turno de tarde tú y por la noche te dejaría libre.

Vriska era nuestra adolescente rebelde, aún no sé por qué motivo Damara la había contratado para los fines de semana. Era una niña de la edad de mi hermano que difícilmente cumplía sus turnos correctamente, como novio de la jefa siempre me tocaba pringar cuando ella fallaba.

— El turno de tarde es una mierda, por la tarde la gente es más rácana— dije con voz monótona. — Además esta tarde ibas a venir a casa…

—Ya, pero como sigo un poco enfadada con tu pene me da igual —. Parecía que la tontería de anoche iba a ser algo más que una tontería.

Le dije que iría por la tarde, negarme hubiera sido peor, pues a veces le costaba separar el trabajo de nuestra relación. Era un poco irritante cuando aquello sucedía, me sentía como una putilla barata.

Miré a mi hermano que se había estirado en el sofá y miraba uno de mis libros de ilustraciones favoritos.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije de esta tarde? — le comenté levantándome y estirándome a su lado en el sofá —. Olvídalo, puedes estar en casa, mi novia no me quiere.

— Y dados los acontecimientos… ¿No podemos comer comida china?— me contesto. Se estaba haciendo el remolón, quería librarse de las responsabilidades que le había otorgado para ayudarme. Eran pocas, cocinar y limpiar un poco la casa los sábados y los domingos mientras yo dibujaba. Eran tareas justas, yo lo hacía el resto de la semana y él no tenía clases en fin de semana. Mientras tanto yo curraba como un condenado.

Sin contestarle marqué el teléfono del único restaurante chino de nuestro pueblo y pedí nuestros platos favoritos. Nos los traerían a las doce, lo que me dejaba margen para ponerme la ropa del trabajo, arreglarme el pelo y quizás ver un poco la tele. Me fijé en que él me había estado mirando todo el rato, yo me sentía un poco culpable por mis impulsos y pensamientos de mi despertar. Tavros era un buen chico.

— Pero esta tarde limpias la cocina a fondo — sentencié tras colgar el teléfono. Tavros puso aquella cara pilla que tenía suya, nadie diría que era un crio tan asustadizo viéndole de día.

El tiempo transcurre muy rápido si es tiempo libre, así que en poco se hizo la hora de entrar a trabajar. Llegué al Handmaid aún lleno de gente, a las dos del mediodía aún hay gente que entra a picar algunos sándwiches y tomarse la cervecilla o el café.

Vriska acababa de irse, y tenía suerte pues la próxima vez que la viera la iba a matar. Esa tarde compartía turno con Aradia, la prima de Damara, y con Gamzee. Las tardes del fin de semana era cuando curraban los adolescentes. No sería un problema si no fuera por su amplia ineptitud, de veras, ojalá arda en el infierno el capullo que estipulo que los adolescentes podían servir mesas en un bar en horarios diurnos. Creo que Damara tan solo los toleraba por que podía pagarles un sueldo mucho más bajo que a los mayores de edad.

Nada más llegar me percaté del primer error, Aradia no se había puesto la camiseta del uniforme. En su lugar llevaba una camiseta súper ajada, entiendo que iba más sexy y conseguiría más propinas pero era competencia desleal a sus compañeros. Era un coñazo tener que ir detrás de ellos, yo ya cuidaba de mi hermano. Entre tanto oí como Gamzee se acercaba a una mesa con unos sándwiches.

—Si ustedes no lo han pedido ¿Quién ha pedido la comida?— la voz del chico hacia a uno entender que estaba en otro mundo.

— Gamzee, la mesa cinco te ha pedido eso, no la cuatro — grité algo irritado. Apenas llevaba una hora trabajando y sentía que habían sido mil años. El infierno debía ser algo parecido.

Me sorprendió ver a Cronus y a Mituna juntos, más porque se habían sentado en mi zona. Aún que para ser francos mi zona era todo el bar con Gamzee como compañero. Me acerqué a saludarles, me recordó a la época en la que los del equipo de futbol americano salíamos juntos por ahí. En realidad no era raro verlos juntos, A Mituna no le gustaba mucho Cronus pero al mismo tiempo siempre había tenido sentimientos contradictorios con él.

— Yo quiero una cerveza y a él ponle un 7up, Nitram — dijo Cronus con una sonrisa ladeada. Me reí por dentro pensado que aquella mañana había pensado en su pene, no creo que volviera a pasar nunca. Era tan cretino, se creía tan especial por haber conseguido una beca de estudios gracias a sus súper marcas deportivas. A mi mis padres me podrían haber pagado la universidad de haber querido ir, y yo no fanfarroneaba de lo forrados que estaban cuando vivían.

— _Molto bene_, ¿Nada de comer? — dije en improvisando, me apetecía oír la metálica voz de Mituna. En un partido le habían roto parte del cráneo y aquello había resultado problemático para sus funciones del habla, ahora tenía una voz rara y a menudo le costaba expresarse. Miré a Mituna que negó con la cabeza y me dirigí a la barra.

Mientras limpiaba la lata de 7up me vino a la cabeza el libro de fotos que me habían regalado en mi último cumpleaños y aquellos dvds de video casero de nosotros jugando, en especial pensé en uno en el que excepcionalmente jugaba como quarterback y conseguí dar un pase espectacular a Kankri, él era un Tailback increíblemente bueno. Me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban mis antiguos compañeros de instituto.

— El año pasado me regalaron unos dvds con los partidos que hicimos, Mituna — comenté mientras dejaba los vasos sobre la mesa. — Podrías pasarte un día por mi casa y los vemos.

— Y yo no puedo ir ¿No? ¿Por qué? — empezó a decir Cronus molesto.

— En realidad creo que no te ha invitado por que seguramente te pasarías todo el rato diciendo lo increíble que tú eres jugando, y en-en-en…— empezó a decir Mituna, pero le costaba terminar.

— Y entonces nos aguarías la fiesta solo hablado de tu gran habilidad. — Terminé la frase por mi colega. Ambos dos empezamos a reír, Cronus estaba un poco rojo ¿de ira? Quizá. Bueno, comprobé aquella teoría cuando Cronus me lanzó la cerveza que acababa de servirle por encima. Estaba un poco anonadado pero continué riéndome. — La vas a tener que pagar igual ¡Eh! ¿Te sirvo otra?

Soné terriblemente chulo, aún que en realidad me sentía un poco abochornado. No era la primera vez que un cliente hacía aquello, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía un conocido. Damara apareció para salvar la situación cuando Cronus se levantó con los ojos llenos de ira. No era que yo fuera a empezar una guerra de puñetazos, pero si él insistía…

—Rufioh, ve a cambiarte de ropa — me miró ella con una mirada de reproche. Parecía que todo estaba mal para Damara, y delante de un cliente siempre sería yo el culpable. Casi me sentía como un niño que recibía las regañinas que se merecía otro, entonces ella me gritó— ¡Ahora!

Subí las escaleras que iban al piso de Damara, allí tenia ropa de recambio. Me metí en la ducha para quitarme la cerveza de encima. Detestaba que Damara estuviera por encima de mí en el trabajo, como igual hubiera sido soportable, pero como jefa podía llegar a ser muy imbécil. Además, no era necesario gritar, seguramente Cronus se hubiera calmado al segundo intento de golpearle con sus puños y todo hubiera quedado en nada. Y es que Cronus era tan gallito, además de tonto si cabe decir, hasta había dejado embarazada a una chica en el instituto. Seguro que se sentía orgulloso de ser un patético ejemplo de chulo putas para su hijo, que no contaba con su madre, pues ella había huido con un motero años atrás dejándoles a los dos tirados. Putiferios de pueblo supongo. Tampoco tenía derecho creerme muy superior, yo sólo me comportaba responsablemente desde que mis padres se habían ido y bueno, porque no tenía más remedio. Yo también podría haber sido como él y haber creado prole antes de tiempo.

Me vestí con unos jeans vaqueros, no eran del negro reglamentario el uniforme pero al menos no apestarían a alcohol, y con otra camiseta del uniforme. Acto seguido bajé las escaleras para ver como Mituna y Cronus se marchaban del local.

Damara me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a su despacho. Tenía su cara de cabreo cuando se sentó en su silla y se encendió un pitillo. Creo que trató de empezar a hablar cuando la corte.

— Mira, Damara, no estoy para polleces — dije desatándome el delantal y dejándolo sobre la mesa —. No hay mucha gente así que me voy a casa antes de que me digas nada porque no estoy de humor, estoy cansado de ser siempre el capullo que paga los platos rotos. Despídeme si quieres.

No la dejé hablar, quizá era la primera vez que hacia aquello. Salí de Handmaid y me dirigí a casa. Me tendría en el sofá y lloraría como un niño. Sentía que lo que había hecho era terrible pero no tenía fuerzas para volver atrás y disculparme.

Llegué a casa y me estiré en el sofá, hacía mucho calor para estar a mitad de mayo. Tavros apareció por la puerta principal del comedor y me miró sorprendido, si se percató de mi cara de angustia no lo sé, pero fingió que no.

— Pensé que no llegarías hasta las ocho — dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Pero ya te he dicho que mi novia no me quiere, — interpreté mi mejor sonrisa, tampoco es que el chico tuviera que oír mis desastres "conyugales". Sí no le había dejado verme lloriquear por la muerte de mis padres tampoco iba a dejarle ver como lloraba porque no sabía si seguía teniendo novia—. ¿Quieres ver una peli?

— Tenía pensado ver _Doctor Who_ hasta que llegases — dijo el mini yo señalando una caja con forma de T.A.R.D.I.S. que contenía las cinco primeras temporadas de las producciones modernas.

— Las producciones británicas me resultan tan tediosas, con esos efectos especiales tan…— No llegué a terminar la frase.

— Pero eso es únicamente en la primera temporada, luego mejora mucho, es más en el segundo capítulo ya es mucho más decente— me cortó mientras se dejaba caer sobre mí y me chafaba con su peso muerto.

Yo era el hermano mayor, tenía que ceder. Puso el primer dvd mientras yo encendía el aire acondicionado. Sí Damara me había despedido, tendría que tirar del fondo de ahorro de mis padres para pagar las facturas.

Íbamos ya por el tercer capítulo cuando abracé a mi hermano, no tenía por qué ser raro yo estaba falto de mimos y él se metía en mi cama cuando tenía miedo. No recuerdo cuál era el capítulo que estábamos viendo me dejé llevar. Estábamos a poca distancia, la habitación estaba muy fría por culpa del aire y sus brazos eran tan cálidos ¡Que excusa tan barata! Ni siquiera se me ocurrió una tontería semejante. Solo estaba ahí, tan cerca, y le besé. Sus labios aceptaron los míos, confiando en mí. Acaricié su pelo mientras lo hacía, mientras mordisqueaba sus gruesos labios y jugaba con ellos. Noté su aliento sobre mí cuando se separó ligeramente, yo miraba la curva que se dibujaba entre su piel carnosa del labio y la de su cara.

Creo que iba a decir algo, y creo que él también quería decir algo cuando sonó el timbre y me alejé de él para ir a abrir.

**NA: Modifiqué lo de los problemas de coordinación de Mituna por dificultades en el habla. Es para poder seguir el proceso de la trama. **

**Otra cosa, si habéis leído mi perfil sabréis que no me siento demasiado definido sexualmente, si no aquí lo comento. ¿Parece Rufioh muy femenino? A menudo me da esa sensación… como lectores ¿qué piensan acerca del dominio del personaje? ¿es tan marica como yo?**

**A Rydia, gracias por leerme. Me alegro de que te guste, eres bienvenida ;) **


	3. Capitulo 3

**NA: En primer lugar anunciar que en este capítulo hay Lemon, por si alguien se lo quiere saltar. No os emocionéis pervertidos del género, tampoco es que sea muy bueno U.U. En segundo lugar agradeceros los reviews, nunca había recibido tantos tan agradables. Eso que estás acostumbrado a los insultos y esas cosas…. **

**En especial a Rydia, que no puedo contestarte personalmente, por favor ¡acósame! La vida es más emociónate si te acosan seres hermosos x3**

Abrí la puerta, debía ser tarde porque había empezado a oscurecer pero el cielo aún se veía rojizo en el horizonte. Latula Pyrope estaba en la puerta, era la ayudante del sheriff. Latula era una chica guapa, algo intrépida y que siempre iba a su rollo. Al igual que Mituna y Cronus habíamos ido juntos al colegio aún que ella era algún año mayor que yo.

— Buenas tardes Rufioh — Saludó con su sonrisa habitual, yo le devolví el saludo. Esa chica me caía muy bien, quizás porque siempre transmitía un buen rollo divertido, no como el sheriff Hussie. —Hay una camioneta violeta y negra tirada en medio de la carretera, tapando justo el desvío a tu casa ¿Es tuya?

Una camioneta violeta y negra, no se me ocurría de quien podía ser algo tan hortera.

— Que va muñeca, yo solo poseo mi buick destartalado — dije señalado mi plaza de parking unos pasos más allá de una glorieta de madera envejecida y con el meta algo oxidado.

— ¿Y no ha venido nadie a pedir ayuda? O, no sé… — Preguntó la chica pensativa. Yo negué con la cabeza, aquel vehículo no estaba cuando yo había vuelto del Handmaid. — Oye, esta finca es grande, ¿nos permites rastrear a ver si se han perdido por aquí los dueños? Tampoco creo que nos adentremos mucho…

— Claro, mi casa es vuestra casa — dije pensando que era muy engorroso tener a la policía por allí, pero que tampoco iba a dejar que algún capullo se hubiera perdido y apareciese a las tres de la madrugada para acojonar a mi hermano. Finalmente fingí una amplia sonrisa, tenía que entrar y hablar con Tavros—. Si encontráis algo, aquí estaremos Tav y yo.

Latula se marchó, supongo que a investigar y yo volví al salón. Tavros había apagado la tele y estaba estirado en el suelo. Me senté en el sofá y le miré, teníamos una conversación pendiente.

— Yo… — empecé a decir algo cohibido por mi comportamiento. El timbre volvió a sonar. Condenada Latula, no se me ocurría que se le habría olvidado de decirme.

Abrí la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, me sorprendí al ver a Damara frente a mí con una gran sonrisa. En los brazos cargaba con una bolsa de papel.

— ¿Lo siento? — dijo ella entregándome la bolsa con unas cuantas cajas de pollo frito y una Pepsi. — También hay para tu hermano, podemos ser una familia feliz.

La dejé pasar y fue hasta la cocina, tras de ella cerré la puerta. Me pregunté si es que había subido andando desde la carretera, en principio el desvío principal a la casa estaba bloqueado por aquella camioneta.

—Pensaba que ibas a hacer tú mi turno de noche. — dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina, saqué el pollo y la pespi y lo dejé todo sobre el mantel de cuadros, en la mesa redonda. Arrugué la bolsa de papel e hice canasta en la basura.

— He llamado a Aranea, ella se hará cargo de todo hoy. — Damara se sentó sobre mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. — Siento que no te estoy apoyando lo suficiente.

Me besó, yo aún tenía el sabor de Tavros en la memoria y en cierto modo, mis pensamientos hacia él se desvanecieron con el contacto de mi chica, por que seguía siendo la mía. Me gustaba tanto Damara, su piel blanca, sus largos y negros cabellos, su mirada y aquella forma tan rara de pedir disculpas. Se separó de mí y me sonrió, vi como acedia al comedor por la puerta trasera de la cocina y oí su voz llamando a Tavros para que vinera a comer.

Saqué unos cuantos platos limpios del lavavajillas y tres vasos, los coloqué sobre la mesa. Mi hermano y Damara se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en la mesa redonda mientras yo sacaba agua fría de la nevera. Me senté en al lado de mi chica y cogí un trozo de pollo.

— ¿Cómo te va con Jade? — Damara trataba de relacionarse con mi hermano, era extraño. Nunca le había guardado demasiado aprecio, creo que realmente trataba de complacerme.

—Lo dejamos hace meses…— contestó Tavros sonrojándose un poco, era tan tímido. Aun que parecía que deseaba hablar del tema —Últimamente he salido con otra chica, pero creo que se me da mal el género femenino.

Era un poco cotilla por mi parte pero no pude evitar arquear las cejas y preguntarle quien era aquella chica. Tavros no estaba en el equipo de futbol americano, pero tenía la intuición que al igual que yo, tenía éxito con las chicas. Cuál no sería mi cara de hastío cuando dijo que era Vrsika, que Damara empezó a reírse a carcajadas con solo echarme una mirada. La miré de reojo, ella sabía lo mal que me caía la adolescente Serket, irresponsable y mandona.

— Pues no sé qué le ves a esa chica —dije mientras dejaba un hueso de pollo en mi plato y bebía un poco de agua —, es egocéntrica, mandona y siempre deja el trabajo sucio a los demás.

Juraría que Tavros sonrió pillamente y miró a Damara de reojo. Era posible que aquella descripción también encajase a la perfección con mi novia. Me pregunto si es que los Nitram sentimos debilidad por ese tipo de mujer, sería raro pues nuestra madre era dulce y afectuosa aún que claro no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de relación tendría con mi padre cuando estaban a solas. Me reí para mí, Tavros era encantador y listo, de haber exteriorizado en voz alta sus pensamientos Damara hubiera estallado de ira como un meteorito al chocar contra la superficie terrestre.

Terminamos de cenar y vimos una película de las Sailor moon. A Damara y a mí nos encantaba la animación japonesa. El pobre Tavros se quedó dormido en el sofá, aburrido, supongo. Cuando la película terminó arropé con una sábana a mi hermano, Damara y yo nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

— Hoy no te escapas —me susurró Damara al oído, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. La abracé, bajando la cremallera de su falda de tubo, que cayó al suelo dejando ver sus piernas en aquellos ligeros rojos y negros. Me separé un instante para deshacerme de mi camiseta y la lancé al suelo, miré detenidamente como ella desabrochaba despacio los botones de su camisa. Sus manos se movían despacio por la tela vaporosa de color bermellón, que hacía resaltar su pálida piel. Me mordí el labio, podía notar toda la sangre acumulándose en mi entrepierna. Cuando Damara levantó la mirada y me miró un calambre recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era tan sexy. Me desabroché el cinturón y bajé mis pantalones sin apartar la mirada de ella, después me senté en la cama.

Damara se sentó sobre mí y besó mis labios. Mi erección tocaba sus bragas de encaje algo húmedas. Agarré sus caderas al mismo tiempo que recorría toda su boca con mi lengua, ella rozaba su entrepierna contra mi cuerpo. Oía como dejaba escapar algún gemido corto entre beso y beso, desabroché aquel maldito sujetador que se me resistía y se lo quité. Acaricié sus pechos despacio mientras olía su cuello y lo lamia, notaba sus manos tirando de la goma de mis calzoncillos hacia abajo.

La empujé sobre la cama y la observé, tenía la respiración agitada y su moño se había desecho en algún momento desde que se había sentado sobre mí, ahora dejando caer los mechones de su pelo sobre la cama. Me quité los calzoncillos y me coloqué sobre ella. Tenía ganas de penetrarla, pero prefería esperar a que ella me lo suplicara. Descendí despacio desde sus labios hasta sus pechos, mordisqué sus pezones con suavidad. Damara acariciaba mi pelo, yo notaba como se estremecía al notar mi respiración descender desde su pecho hasta su abdomen. Deslicé despacio sus bragas entre sus piernas mientras besaba su vello, no tardaría demasiado ya en pedirme que dejara de torturarla. En realidad me estaba torturando a mí mismo. Desaté sus ligeros y le quité una media sin apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo, pocas eran las veces en las que me dejaba llevar el ritmo. Gimió mi nombre cuando acaricié su entrepierna de sopetón y masajeé su clítoris pausadamente, sé que no se lo esperaba y eso lo hacía más divertido.

— Si no te pones en serio ya, me veré obligada a tomar las riendas de la situación — dijo su voz entrecortada con una mirada desafiante. Me mordí el labio de nuevo mientras me tendía sobre ella. Damara me agarró por la cintura para evitar que volviera a ponerme a jugar. Sus piernas me rodearon y coloqué mi pene en la entrada de su vagina. Ella me empujó con las piernas y levantando sus caderas, enseguida noté el calor y la humedad sobre mi miembro. Jadeé ¡Dios! Lo deseaba tanto, sin premeditación empecé a embestirla. Quería ir despacio pero mi cuerpo mismo me pedía que acelerara el ritmo. Escuchaba a Damara gemir y jadear, gritando y pensé que Tavros dormía en el comedor. Creedme si os digo que el peor momento en el que uno puede pensar es mientras folla, y yo pensaba en aquel beso, que no tenía muy claro si se consideraban cuernos o solo un desliz, mientras embestía a Damara y sentía un placer ascendente desde mi pene hasta mis piernas, de mis piernas a mis manos y en mi cabeza. Era enfermizo, pensar en aquello me había dado muchas ganas de córreme, tenía que aguantar hasta que Damara terminase.

Siempre me he preguntado si tengo cara de idiota cuando me corro, seguro que sí, pero Damara estaba guapísima cuando se corría. Vi su cara de orgasmo cuando noté que arqueaba a la espalda exageradamente y cerraba los ojos relajando la boca. Sus jadeos empezaron a descender y entonces lo dejé ir, llevaba ya un poco aguantándome así que fue rápido. Me corrí y sin pensarlo dejé caer mi peso sobre Damara, que me abrazó y besó mi hombro. Lo que más me deleita de los orgasmos, además de esa sensación de placer tan intensa, claro, es que no puedo pensar nada después. En mi mente se hace el silencio y ninguna preocupación me abruma.

Cuando logré reaccionar me separé Damara y miré como acababa de quitarse la media que llevaba puesta y se quitaba las pinzas del pelo. Después nos metimos en la cama y dormimos abrazados.

Por la mañana me despertó el timbre de la puerta. Fue una sorpresa, puesto que tras el funeral de mis padres no habíamos recibido muchas visitas. Me puse unos vaqueros aleatorios y una camiseta limpia y fui a abrir. Antes pero, miré a través de la mirilla, era Latula de nuevo.

— Hola, Rufioh, buenos días — me dijo al abrir, le devolví el saludo. No me pareció raro que hubiera vuelto, pero si su tono de voz. — No estas arrestado, pero ¿Puedes venir a la comisaria? Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas…

—Eh… Si ¿Pasa algo? — pude ver que en el coche patrulla la acompañaba el sheriff Hussie.

— Hay un cadáver en las ruinas del hospital — me dijo en voz baja Latula señalando el perfil del viejo edificio que se veía a lo lejos —. Parece que ha sido asesinado y como está en tu finca...

En primer lugar me reí, parecía una broma, pero la cara seria de Latula no era ningún chiste. Tragué saliva y me alarmé un poco. Un asesinato en nuestra pequeña y patética comunidad. No os lo he dicho pero vivo en un pueblo bastante pequeño, de ahí que nos conozcamos casi todos, así que supliqué a los cielos que yo no conociese al asesinado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Tavros asomó su cabeza por el pasillo, la puerta debía haberle despertado. Caminó despacio hasta donde yo estaba y me miró extrañado.

— No, Damara está en mi cuarto, no la molestes — dije abrazando inconscientemente a mi hermano, todo le daba un toque muy dramático que a mí mismo me parecía un tanto patético. Era extraño pero necesitaba el contacto de Tavros, para saber que él estaba bien. — Tengo que marcharme, estaré de vuelta en un par de horas, no salgas de casa ¿ok?

Me calcé unas deportivas nike de color negro y salí dejando a mi hermano en el recibidor. Pensé en coger mi choche, pero Latula me indicó que subiera al coche patrulla. No estaba detenido pero casi sentía que sí. Me subí a la parte trasera del coche y oí la risa pesada de sheriff Hussie. Era un tipo pesado y poco eficiente. Aún que resolver crímenes se le daba muy bien según se rumoreaba, pero era un tipo raro. Quizá lo encontraba demasiado joven para el cargo, no sé, no me gustaba. Latula se sentó en la posición del copiloto y fuimos a la comisaria.


	4. Capitulo 4

**NA: He aquí otro capítulo. Recientemente estoy escribiendo casi a un ritmo frenético, casi me parece mentira ser capaz de escribir tanto en tan poco tiempo. Es genial por que todo está en mi cabeza y fluye de una manera bastante fácil, espero que sea aún más fácil leer lo que escribo. Para mi sorpresa releo los textos una vez tras otra y creo que no odio este fic, lo que es raro porque normalmente me cuesta mucho enamorarme de mis propios escritos. **

**Pero bueno ya me alargo mucho con todo este rollo ególatra de YO Satoki, Yo el escritor… Os dejo con el texto importante.**

Diez minutos parece poco tiempo, poco tiempo para el sexo, poco tiempo para ver tu serie favorita o poco tiempo para leer una de esas novelas que enganchan. Diez minutos puede ser una eternidad una mañana de domingo en una sala de interrogatorios.

Al llegar a la comisaria, Latula me acompañó a la única sala de interrogatorios de la que disponía el pequeño pueblo. Era una habitación desprovista de ornamentación, con las paredes desnudas y un espejo pequeño que debía ser de eso en los que puedes mirar desde otro cuarto contiguo que hace el capullo que has dejado en la sala de interrogatorios. La luz era blanca y fosforescente, me molestaba como si yo fuera un vampiro bajo los rayos del sol y además no me había duchado. No es que sea un fan de las duchas, aún que aprecio lo relajante que es una ducha, pero es que yo apestaba a sexo. Era una situación cómica, o por lo menos debía serlo desde el otro lado de aquel espejo. Yo con cara amarga deseando ducharme y desayunar, porque lo cierto es que me moría de hambre.

Cuando finalmente el sheriff Hussie y Latula entraron en la sala, se sentaron frente a mí y sacaron una fotografía de un sobre marrón. Después de diez minutos yo ya estaba tenso, porque si te preguntan enseguida no te angustias, pero si te dejan allí mil años empiezas a pensar que eres sospechoso o que quieren detenerte por algo. A los dieciséis me habían encerrado en el calabozo por hacer grafitis borracho con Horuss, pero no era la misma sensación.

Latula colocó la fotografía bocabajo sobre la mesa, seguramente era una foto del cadáver.

— ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo a la hora del asesinato? — dijo el sheriff Hussie. Traté de no reírme ante aquella pregunta tan mal formulada.

— No sé a qué hora pasó, podía haber estado cenando o trabajando o… —dije algo anonadado, mi boca se torció en una sonrisa extraña, Latula se ponía la mano en la cara con decepción.

— Lo que el sheriff quería decir es que, ¿Qué hacías a las siete y media de la tarde? Más o menos — me preguntó Latula mientras jugueteaba a con la fotografía de la mesa.

Le expliqué que a pesar de mi turno de trabajo había discutido con Damara y me había ido a casa, que había estado con Tavros viendo la televisión. Entonces fue cuando Latula giró la fotografía y pude ver al asesinado. Maldije mi suerte y me pregunté si el destino se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara. Se veía claramente el pelo repeinado hacia atrás de Cronus y su nariz puntiaguda. Le habían arrancado los ojos, un montón de sangre coagulada se amontonaba alrededor de sus cuencas vacías y tenía marcas de mordiscos por los hombros. Me consta que no era mi persona favorita, pero no creo que nadie se merezca que le hagan esa mierda.

— ¿Conoce usted a este individuo? — preguntó el Sheriff Hussie con mirada inquisitiva. Yo tenía ganas de pegarle una hostia, claro que le conocía y él lo sabía. Andrew Hussie había asistido a casi todos nuestros partidos en el instituto, era absurdo que preguntase aquello.

— Por favor Andrew, claro que le conoce —dijo Latula en un suspiro—. Creo que puedo continuar yo sola, ¿te importa encargarte del papeleo?

El sheriff Hussie, muy serio, asintió y se marchó de la habitación. Podía imaginármelo al otro lado del espejo saludando para comprobar si le veía o no. ¿Entendéis por qué no me gustaba un pelo? Latula se disculpó en su nombre y prosiguieron las preguntas.

— Supongo que no tiene relevancia, pero me pelé con él ayer por la tarde— dije algo angustiado, trataba de mantener la mirada apartada de la fotografía. —Estaba en el Handmaid, él y Mituna… bueno, ya sabes cómo es, bueno, como era Cronus.

—Vaya, eso debería cambiar mi manera de proceder — dijo Latula mirándome con cierto desasosiego. — ¿Me dejas tomar tu huella dental y algo de DNA? Es posible que los bocados sean de algún animal pero el tamaño no es concluyente y tenemos que contrastarlo, siento decirte que eres sospechoso.

Asentí y ella se giró hacia el espejo haciendo algunas señas. Después sacó unos papeles del sobre y me los entrego. Estaba tan nervioso que me mordía las uñas inconscientemente.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué parte del hospital estaba? —Pregunté y coloqué una mano sobre los papeles, suponía que tenía que leerlos.

— Estaba en las zonas de aislamiento del hospital — creo que a Latula tampoco le gustaba aquella situación para nada, su carácter divertido y jovial parecía desvanecido. — Los papeles son una autorización para rastrear la finca, es una legal pues lo de ayer era un poco improvisado y necesitamos tener papeles que justifiquen nuestra presencia.

Firmé aquella autorización y se la entregué, estaba dispuesto a colaborar pero me sentía inseguro. ¿Por qué iban a asesinar a alguien en aquellas ruinas? Si era cierto que alguna vez había aparecido algún drogadicto con intención de quedarse a vivir y mis padres lo habían echado, pero era un tanto diferente a un asesinato.

Latula salió de la habitación y me quedé allí, esperando. Al poco rato, Roxy Lalonde, la secretaria, me trajo un café y se marchó. Supongo que era un acto de caridad porque estuve allí esperando más de cuarenta minutos, entre angustiado por no saber cómo proteger a Tavros de aquellas atrocidades y triste por la fatídica muerte de un conocido bastante allegado.

Cuando al fin llegó un técnico me tomaron las huellas dentales con una pasta de sabor asqueroso que tenía que morder. No logré quitarme ese sabor de la cabeza en bastante tiempo, era amargo y además aquella textura pastosa era repulsiva. En mi mente, para evadirme del peso de la realidad, llamé a aquel sabor "sabor de la muerte". Eso es en lo que pensaba mientras raspaban mi boca con una escobilla que guardaron después en un tubo, y después continué esperando en aquella habitación.

Al fin me dejaron salir, cuando yo casi me sentía perder la cabeza. Crucé la comisaria, oyendo la voz de Damara gritándole a Roxy, que también gritaba. La primera persona amada que vi fue a Tavros, estaba sentado en una de aquellas sillas de plástico que se habían puesto de moda en los años setenta. Enseguida se levantó y se acercó a mí, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle los brazos de Damara me rodearon. Damara llevaba el pelo suelo, estaba un poco despeinada, de hecho llevaba unos tejanos míos que le iban grandes de cintura y cortos de piernas, y aquella camisa bermellón. También se había calzado unas botas de Tavros, supongo que para no estar allí en medias y con los incomodos zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Me preguntó Damara que miró de reojo a Roxy. — Esta zorrilla no nos ha querido contar nada, sólo que estabas aquí.

—Han, bueno es que han encontrado un cadáver en el edificio del viejo hospital— me costaba explicarlo, no sabía cómo soltarlo— Es Cronus…

Damara suspiró, supongo que pensaba en la escena que habíamos tenido Cronus y yo en el Handmaid. Tavros me miraba algo cohibido, de pie, en frente de Damara y de mí. Alargué el brazo y le cogí la mano, estaba algo asustado.

— ¿No pensarán que tú…? — Preguntó Damara algo indignada, yo asentí y fue un error. Casi la vi echar fuego por los ojos. Creo que iba a encararse de nuevo con Roxy y lanzarle a la cabeza lo primero que pillara al sheriff Hussie, pero la rodé que mi mano libre y acerqué su cuerpo al mío. "Vámonos a casa" le supliqué con la mirada, me moría por comer algo y ducharme. Damara nos llevó a Tavros y a mí en su coche hasta casa, después de despedirse se marchó a abrir el bar. Me dio el día libre y me pidió que la llamara por la noche.

Nada más llegar corrí a la ducha, el agua fría me ayudaría a despejarme y con un poco de suerte podría deshacerme de aquella extraña sensación que me había dejado ver la fotografía de Cronus sin ojos y muerto.

Cuando salí de la ducha y tras ponerme unos pantalones de chándal, salí al pasillo para que un olor a beicon frito me inundase. Se me hacia la boca agua. Entré en la cocina, Tavros llevaba puesto un delantal de color rojo y además de beicon estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos. Ambos comimos con voracidad, él tampoco había desayunado nada.

— Damara se ha levantado pocos minutos después de que marcharas y ha querido que fuéramos si o si— dijo Tavros pasándome un trozo de pan— .Estaba muy preocupada, mucho.

— Bueno bajo ese carácter mandón y obsceno tiene corazón —, yo comía sin mirar a mi hermano, hasta cierto punto creo que se sentía un poco incómodo. Aún no habíamos hablado del beso, la verdad era que yo lo había olvidado por completo —. Sé que Damara no te gusta mucho, pero es importante para mí.

Le miré a los ojos y el desvió la mirada, entonces recordé el beso. No tenía muy claro que emociones despertaba yo en mi hermano, pero en aquel instante me moría de ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

— No es eso, no es que no me guste — Tavros se mordía el labio y miraba el friegaplatos como si fuera a darle las palabras que no encontraba—. Es que creo que a veces te hace daño sin querer, tú te haces el fuerte y finges que nunca pasa nada pero…

—Tampoco soy el mejor novio del mundo —dije apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla y sin mírale. Si era cierto que Damara era egocéntrica e impulsiva, que se quería más a ella misma que a nadie y que no iba a sacrificar nada por mí ¿Pero que era yo? ¿El chico que se cuela por la ventana de noche y se va por la mañana? Tampoco creo que yo le hubiera demostrado nunca que merecía su lealtad, sin ir más lejos había besado a Tavros y no dudaba en coquetear con Horuss cuando este se cruzaba en mi camino.

Miré a Tavros que se levantó y empezó a fregar los platos, me levanté a ayudarle. Estábamos en silencio, yo trataba de centrarme en el ruido del agua. Creo que en aquel momento Tavros sentía por mí la típica admiración que se siente por los hermanos mayores, creo que prefería estar en silencio porque cuanto menos dijese menos dejaría de mitificarme y me gustaba que alguien me mirase con aquellos ojos de adoración.

Cuando terminamos, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama, las horas en aquella sala de interrogatorio habían sido agotadoras. Me quedé dormido, me despertó el teléfono a las cinco de la tarde. Al parecer Damara debía haber dejado el teléfono inalámbrico por mi cuarto antes de irse, me costaba encontrarlo. Tavros se había quedado dormido a mi lado, supuse que estaba asustado y había preferido estar en la misma habitación que yo.

Encontré el teléfono caído en el suelo, junto a la estantería. Apreté el botón de descolgar y me estiré en la cama de nuevo. Nadie contestaba al otro lado, así que colgué.

Miré a Tavros despertarse, abrió los ojos despacio. Le acaricié el pelo.

— ¿Q-qué haces?— me preguntó con voz somnolienta y algo desconcertado. Alargó sus brazos y me abrazó.

— Me fijaba en tu color de piel, es igual que el de mamá — dije mirándole a los ojos, también eran de aquel marrón ámbar que tenía mi madre. Era curioso, a pesar de tener muchos rasgos similares, yo me parecía mucho más a mi padre. Mi piel era ligeramente más clara y mis ojos tenían algún que otro destello rojizo—. Me gusta mucho.

Acaricié su rostro y se sonrojó. Era una sensación abrumadora, aún sudorosos de haber dormido y con el calor… Me moría de ganas de robarle otro beso, pero hacia todo lo posible por contenerme. Aquello no estaba bien. Esa frase se me repetía en la cabeza constantemente y frenaba mis impulsos, hasta que fue él quien beso mis labios.

Su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, mientras nuestros labios se rozaban. Tavros se colocó sobre mí cuerpo y yo no dejaba de acariciarle. El contacto de su piel era tan cálido, mis manos descendieron desde su rostro hasta sus caderas despacio, quería desvestirle, tenía la firme intención de hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando me dije basta, cuando la frase desdichada volvió a mi cabeza. Mi pene estaba más duro que la noche anterior con Damara, estaba demasiado excitado como para comprender por qué paraba, pero lo hice.

Tavros se separó un poco de mí. Creo que se sentía tan avergonzado como yo, pero no lo sé.

— Esto no está bien — dije aún sosteniéndole por las caderas. No podía verme a mí mismo, pero me constaba la amargura de mi rostro al decírselo. Lo deseaba tanto, tanto. Tavros bajó de encima de mí y se dejó caer sobre la cama, se colocó de espaldas a mí. — ¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera?

Era lo único que se me ocurría para evitar que algo así volviera a ocurrir, ir a un sitio concurrido.

— Está bien, solo dame un minuto— su voz sonaba entrecortada, no sé si lloraba. Cogí algo de ropa limpia y me fui a cambiar de ropa al comedor. No entendía que nos ocurría.

**NA: No me olvidaba de contestar a mi guest, Rydia. Mmm.. Se y me consta que morís de deleite ante las escenas incestuosas y sexys entre Rufioh y Tav, yo también… *babas* Pero se demorara un poquito, pero se demorara muy poco lo prometo. Espero que no me matéis ninguno por esto. **


	5. Capitulo 5

**NA: he aquí otro capítulo, subido un poco antes. Siento la muerte de Cronus tanto como vosotros lectores, pero era necesaria su muerte tanto como su comportamiento desagradable. **

**Otra vez, y a riesgo de que me tachéis de idiota y pesado, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Sois los seres más encantadores de este planeta.**

**¡Ah! Y… Siento anunciarte, Rydia, que es posible que mueran más personas, pero no dejes de leerme por eso porfa .' LOL **

Los días pasaban con miradas esquivas en la casa, comidas en restaurantes o tardes con Damara. Ella notó que nos pasaba algo, me lo preguntó varias veces pero yo me inventaba cualquier cosa, desde la adolescencia hasta nervios por el asesinato…. Cada vez que ponía una excusa superficial, mi chica rompía en ira cualquier cosa que tuviera en las manos. No se lo tragaba, y qué os voy a decir, no la culpo.

Llegué a pensar que Damara se imaginaba que los responsables de la muerte de Cronus éramos Tavros y yo, que le ofuscaba que no confiase en ella. Pero siendo sinceros, era bastante diferente y de haber sido el asesino se lo hubiese comentado como un "hola" o "buenas tardes". A pesar de todo, yo confiaba en Damara. La quería, era importante para mí más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer dados mis actos.

El entierro de Cronus se demoró bastantes días, habían traído de la capital un anatómico forense especializado para que lo analizase. La prensa no le dedicó demasiadas líneas, yo creí que era injusto pero en cierto sentido me favorecía, el cadáver había sido hallado en mis tierras.

La primera vez que Tavros y yo nos quedamos solos en una habitación tras el incidente fue precisamente el día del entierro de Cronus, ocho días después de aquellos besos incontrolados y reprochables en todos los sentidos. Estábamos en la cocina preparando una macedonia de frutas para llevar a casa del fallecido, no recuerdo una sensación más incomoda a excepción quizá de en el entierro.

En el cementerio la mayoría de gente se giraba a mirarme y cuchicheaban. Yo seguía siendo el sospechoso número uno hasta que las pruebas dijeran lo contrario, y aun así cuando las pruebas demostrasen mi inocencia seguramente seguiría marcado por la sospecha de los vecinos. El ataúd estaba cerrado, era normal pues el cuerpo estaba totalmente mutilado, y las flores se amontonaban por todas partes. No dejaba de ser la estrella con los mejores puntos del equipo de futbol del instituto. Cuando enterraban el cadáver no me atrevía a acercarme y lanzar un puñado de tierra sobre el ataúd, tal y como era costumbre, pero Kankri me tomó del brazo y me arrastró para que lo hiciéramos juntos. Kankri y yo no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, él siempre hablaba y hablaba sobre lo patéticamente mal que yo me había comportado con Cronus , mi absoluta irresponsabilidad y mi abandono a la vida banal, pero en ese instante que le necesité ahí estaba. Me sentí un poco paria por no contar y cuidar más con mis colegas, al parecer ellos si habían contado conmigo a pesar de que yo los había dejado atrás. Después de la ceremonia llevé a Kankri y a Kurloz a casa de los Ampora.

Al llegar allí, mandé a Tavros para entregar la macedonia de frutas, era un plato cutre pero ninguno de los dos teníamos ni idea de cocinar. La imagen de un Eridan Ampora de diez años, el hijo de Cronus, cogiendo la mano de su abuela que lloraba desconsoladamente llegó a partirme el alma. El chiquillo mantenía un rictus serio, casi de superioridad, de seguro que estaba roto por dentro y aguantaba en pos de la endereza que su padre le habría dicho en vida que debía tener.

Angustiado y sin muchas ganas de sociabilizar, salí al jardín de aquella casa humilde. Me senté en la hamaca y me mecí mirando un columpio de rueda colgado en una rama de un árbol. En algún momento de aquel tiempo indefinido, en el que yo ni tan siquiera pensaba sumido en una extraña emoción de desolación, Mituna se sentó a mi lado comiendo algo.

— S-s-s-siento que todos piensen que t-t-t-tú eres el asesino — dijo Mituna despertándome de mi enajenación mental—. A-a-a-aquel día Cronus estaba enfadado conmigo porque y-y-y-yo le había dejado, terminado con él.

— No importa, él siempre trataba de medirse conmigo porque a mí todo me importaba más bien poco— una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mi cara —. Seguramente hubiera encontrado otro motivo por el cual enfadarse conmigo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué terminasteis? Lo vuestro no había sido nunca nada formal, pero sí bastante largo…

En realidad la relación de Mituna y Cronus era un hecho desde el instituto. De todos modos públicamente era solo un rumor que no se confirmaba ni se desmentía, los gays o cualquier acto no heterosexual estaba tan mal visto en el pueblo como los sospechosos de asesinato.

— Y-y-y-ya, es que ahora tengo una relación seria y planes de futuro — dijo él mirando a ese punto inconexo en el que se encontraba un árbol con un columpio.

—Guay, aunque yo sigo considerándonos muy jóvenes para tener planes de futuro — para mí, planes de futuro era un sinónimo de hijos. No tenía ni idea de si para Mituna también, de todos modos me alegraba por él.

Mituna se quedó en silencio terminando aquel trozo de tarta, eso era lo que comía. En pocos minutos vi cómo se levantaba e iba hacia una chica morena que miraba las flores del jardín. Le tomó la mano y supuse que era ella la persona con la que tenía "planes de futuro". En realidad envidiaba a esa gente que se ve capaz de asumir nuevos retos, yo aún seguía tan anclado en los viejos. Al girarse observé que ella no era otra que Latula, hacían una extraña pareja.

En aquel momento una duda me sobresaltó. ¿Cómo era que Mituna no estaba en la lista de sospechosos si se le había visto junto a Cronus poco antes del asesinato? Nadie le miraba y susurraba a sus espaldas en el velatorio como sucedía conmigo. ¿Le habrían llevado a la comisaria también? ¿Tomado huellas dentales y muestras de DNA? Era evidente que Latula le estaba protegiendo, como mínimo se había encargado de que no hubiera rumores acerca de Mituna. Probablemente de ahí venía que se molestase en sentarse a mi lado y disculparse, era un poco hipócrita por su parte.

Me sentía un poco agobiado, en especial por aquel favoritismo absurdo que presentía, así que fui en busca de Tavros, quería irme a casa. Odiaba que Damara nunca me acompañase a los actos públicos, en aquel momento sentía que la necesitaba y no estaba. Me daba mucha rabia.

Tras llegar a casa, Tavros se puso a jugar a la play station y yo me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, tenía ponerme el uniforme e irme a trabajar. Desde el asesinato no me gustaba que se quedase solo de noche, pero no me atrevía a pedirle que viniera conmigo al trabajo. Las últimas noches que había tenido turno de noche me lo quedaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta, oculto y en silencio para no incomodarle, y al cabo de unos minutos me marchaba sin decirle nada.

Aquel mismo día hice lo mismo, solo que esta vez Tavros me habló. Quizá me había visto todas las noches allí parado como un bobo y se reía de mí y mis temores absurdos.

— Cu-cuando haces eso me asustas — oí su voz entrecortada.

—Es que…— me sorprendió ver que apagaba la consola, apenas hacia cinco minutos que la había encendido. Arqueé las cejas.

— Supongo que puedo acompañarte al trabajo y enfadar a Damara encerrándome todo el tiempo en su despacho.

Caminamos hasta el coche y conduje en silencio, Tavros tampoco hablaba. Desde el domingo en el que estuve en comisaría solo habíamos hablado como dos extraños que vivían juntos, era incómodo y raro. En la radio sonaba una de esas canciones tristes de _Morrissey_ que me daba ganas de llorar. Supongo que a Tavros le producía la misma sensación, puesto que apagó la radio. Cuando llegamos al Handmaid aparqué un poco retirado y paré a Tavros antes de que se quitara el cinturón de seguridad.

— Me molesta que no hablemos— exterioricé mis emociones secamente. No quería un Tavros fantasma paseando por casa que fuera incapaz de hablarme.

— Es incómodo, por lo que pasó —Tavros miraba al frente, como enajenado de mí. Yo le miré de reojo, quería cogerle la mano pero dudaba, estaba pensando que tal vez mi forma de expresarme había sido muy seca—, porque yo quería que pasara… Y… Y tú tenías razón, no está bien.

Le cogí de la mano, de sus ojos caían lagrimones. No tenía ni idea de que contestarle, empecé a preguntarme si es que ambos habíamos quedado desequilibrados tras la muerte de nuestros padres. Me mordía el labio para no llorar yo también.

—Tav, eres lo único que tengo, no me despojes de los pocos atisbos de afecto familiar solo porque casi follamos.

Solté su mano y salí del coche sin decir nada más, no sabía cómo solucionarlo y además me cabreaba que fuera tan cobardíca. Me pregunté por qué la gente quería tener hijos, apenas llevaba unas semanas con la custodia de un menor y yo ya tenía ganas de huir.

Tavros me siguió hasta el Handmaid y cuando entramos se sentó en la mesa de camareros, sacó su PsVita y fingió que aquella conversación no había existido. En cierto sentido era mejor, no quería que Damara metiera la nariz.

— Llegas tarde Rufioh Nitram — dijo la voz de sabelotodo de Aranea. No le contesté, mi humor no me lo permitió, así que tan solo arqueé las cejas mientras cogía mi bandeja y me disponía a servir.

Tras el funeral mucha de la gente había ido allí a cenar, el local estaba lleno a petar. Aquello era una ventaja, más propinas y menos tiempo para pensar.

A pesar de mi sonrisa falsa y mis esfuerzos por no parecer apenado, Mituna, Kurloz, Kankri y Horuss no se tragaron mi espectáculo. Estaban los cuatro juntos sentados en la mesa más amplia de mi zona.

— No deberías estar trabajando un día como hoy— me dijo Horuss cuando me acerqué a preguntarles qué querían. —Hoy deberías estar aquí sentado, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Recordando a Cronus—añadió Kankri.

Sentí mi sonrisa desfallecer y mostrar aquel malestar en mis ojos, Kankri si sabía animar una fiesta…

— Aprovecha tus ventajas de ser el novio de la jefa — dijo Kurloz. Su voz era muy grave y gutural, acompañada de aquellas cicatrices en sus labios le daba un aspecto aterrador. Recuerdo que en el instituto hasta los profesores se morían de ganas de oírle explicar las historias macabras que escribía, y a pesar de ese aspecto, las chicas perdían la cabeza por él.

A pesar de sus insistencias tomé nota del pedido y me dirigí a la cocina para pasar parte de su cena. Bufé al ver que en la cocina sólo estaba Meulin. ¿Dónde se había metido Jake? Ellos eran los dos cocineros del turno de noche, personalmente odiaba tener que entregarle el pedido a Meulin. Nunca entendía mi letra y para colmo estaba más sorda que una tapia. Tal y como esperaba, no entendió ni una silaba de mi nota de pedido y cuando volví a la cocina para buscar la comida aún no había hecho nada. A veces sospechaba que le divertía torturarme…

Iba a gritarle el pedido, cuando Damara me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a desatar mi delantal.

— Siéntate un rato — me susurró al oído. Yo me giré y la abracé, en realidad no quería sentarme pero la necesitaba un poco. La besé y acaricié su rostro, ella puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público—. Vete antes de que cambie de idea.

Me acerqué a Tavros y le miré, quería preguntarle si le apetecía tomar algo pero seguía dándome tanta rabia su forma de actuar que me alejé en dirección a mis colegas sin hablarle. Me senté al lado de Mituna, los chicos sonrieron al verme. A mí se me hacía raro estar sentado allí, no recordaba muchos momentos sentado en el Handmaid en vez de trabajando, aún que fue más extraño ver a Damara sirviéndome.

Hablamos sobre los días de instituto, sobre las chicas y Horuss confesó que siempre había estado algo enamoradillo de mí en el insti. Que lastima de una declaración tan tardía pensé yo, siempre que se caía el jabón en las duchas yo le comentaba a Cronus en broma que si Horuss lo recogía perdería el sentido de la consciencia y lo violaría. Ahora todo aquello en pasado se me hacía extraño, sin el coche de Cronus donde contábamos tonterías y ligábamos con chicas, y sin el humo de su cigarrillo molestándonos a todos. A pesar de que al acabar el instituto Cronus y yo habíamos acabado muy peleados, era una sensación fatal perderle para siempre y saber que nunca más volvería a ver su porte chulesco entrar por la puerta del bar.

Al cabo de una hora de aquella reunión, volví a atarme mi delantal y a servir mesas, aunque los chicos siguieron allí sentados hasta la hora del cierre.


	6. Capitulo 6

El martes se me antojó como un mejor día, Damara se había quedado a dormir en casa y al despertar su perfume aún estaba en las sabanas. Mi chica se habría marchado ya, me había dejado una nota escueta en la que decía que se iba a trabajar, y había dejado una marca de carmín en el papel. Casi parecía que ya no estaba incomoda porque no le contase lo que pasaba entre Tavros y yo, aún que tal vez fuera el sexo lo que cambiaba su humor.

Eran las once de la mañana, así que me espabilé a ducharme y desayune algo ligero. En la cocina vi como Tavros se había dejado la fiambrera de la comida, me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan despistado en cosas que le afectaban tan directamente. Coloqué la fiambrera en una bolsa junto con algo de dinero, me disponía a llevarle sus cosas cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Era Kanrki, aquella conversación podía llegar a durar siglos.

— Me comentó Mituna que tienes dvds de nuestros partidos, me preguntaba si podrías prestármelos—. Escuché un sinfín de razonamientos y argumentos hacia sí mismo y también para mí acerca de si era mejor que se los dejase o que viniera a casa a verlos. Yo ya estaba agobiado de oírle, cuando se decidió—. Mira, esta tarde Mituna y yo tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas, cuando volvamos me paso por tu casa y los cojo ¿vale?

— Vale, pero no estaré — no me hacia ninguna gracia que nadie entrara en casa y rebuscase entre mis cosas —. Te lo dejaré todo en el porche, junto a al balancín ¿ok?

El asintió y al fin colgué, me había tenido casi treinta minutos al teléfono, tenía ganas de matarlo. Cogí todas las películas y las amontoné en una bolsa de deporte en la puerta, esperaba que ningún animal se acercase y las destrocase.

Era un poco tarde, pero me metí en el coche y fui hasta el instituto. Entré por la puerta principal, un montón de recuerdos felices venían a mi cabeza entre aquellas paredes. Es raro porque la mayoría de gente recuerda su adolescencia como etapas despreciables, yo recordaba la mía como épica. Aunque debo reconocer que el yo adolescente era un puñetero descerebrado. Caminé hasta la taquilla de Tavros, estaba pensando en las diferentes combinaciones de números que podía haber puesto el chico, cuando este apareció.

— Gracias por traerme la comida — dijo con cierta indiferencia y me arrebató la bolsa de las manos—. Ah, aprovecho para pedirte que esta tarde no estés en casa, iré con Vriska.

Estaba extrañamente seco y distante, seguramente enfadado por mi reacción de enfado de la noche anterior. Además supongo que irte a dormir a las tres de la mañana y levantarte a las ocho no debía haberle animado mucho.

— No os incordiaré, tengo trabajo—. Mi voz sonó mucho más dura que lo que yo había planeado. Él se giró y me dio la espalda, supuse que no quería prolongar más aquella conversación que parecía una lucha de quién podía ser más desagradable, así que me fui al coche donde me quedé pensado unos minutos.

Parecía que en pocos segundos mi buen día se estaba yendo a pique. A pesar del buen ánimo con el que me había levantado, tenía unas impresionantes ganas de llorar y romper todo lo que estuviera a mi abasto, fingí mi mayor sonrisa y conduje hasta el Handmaid. Iba a comer con Damara.

Al llegar al bar, subí las escaleras que llevaban a su pisito. Damara estaba en la cocina, preparando sushi para comer. Mi chica llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa de estilo kimono en colores rojos y blancos, estaba preciosa y me dio un pequeño ataque de celos, sabía que ese día iba a ver a los proveedores. Hombres cretinos que la miraban lascivamente aun que se la tomasen en serio como empresaria. Normalmente, al menos desde que habíamos empezado a salir, yo la acompañaba como el perfecto novio florero pero aquel día ella misma me había dado el turno de tarde.

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y la rodé con mis brazos besándola bajo la oreja.

— Estás demasiado guapa para ir a ver a los proveedores —susurré en su oído, una risa dulce se escapó de su boca.

— Es que no sé si iré hoy, el tipo de las bebidas me ha dicho que tiene que llamarme para confirmar — parecía tan contenta—. Anda, pon la mesa.

— Está bien, muñeca — mis celos se difuminaron un poco mientras colocaba los palillos y los vasos de sake. En los días buenos, Damara se llevaba la melancolía a un lugar ficticio, todo era perfecto. Tenía la habilidad de cambiar mis emociones con facilidad.

Comimos y nos relajamos en su sofá un rato hasta la hora en la que empezaba mi turno. Me gustaba cuando se quedaba dormida encima de mí y yo tenía que despertarla con caricias y besos. Damara se había propuesto delegar más en sus camareros y pasar más tiempo juntos, por lo que bajó a su despacho a la misma hora que yo bajé a servir mesas.

Aquella tarde estábamos sólo Aranea, que hacia turno doble, y yo. No tenía muy claro si yo a ella no le gustaba o por el contrario le gustaba demasiado, así que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Supongo que para no discutir, porque era el turno de concina de Meulin o porque se ganaban menos propinas, me cedió el honor de únicamente servir en la barra. Aquello era un placer, servir cuatro cafés o alguna cerveza y como mucho limpiar las botellas y quitar el polvo.

Llevaba allí un rato muerto de asco, cuando Latula entró, se sentó en la barra y pidió un café con hielo. Al parecer, por el uniforme, estaba de servicio. Tras ponérselo, me puse a fregar unos cuantos vasos, fue para mí inevitable oír su conversación al teléfono.

— Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie, Mituna— la oí decir. Empecé a divagar y paré mayor atención—. Me da igual si confías plenamente en Kankri o en Kurloz, no tenías derecho a decirles nada.

Se oían voces desde el teléfono de la policía, pero no me atrevía a acercarme más y oírlas mejor. Todo aquello sonaba a algo tétrico, ¿y si Mituna estaba hablando del asesinato de Cronus?

En aquel momento, mientras yo me concentraba en oír lo que Latula decía, sonó el teléfono del bar. Resignado cogí el teléfono para descubrir que era el proveedor del que esperábamos llamada, tras darme el mensaje de que él mismo acudiría al día siguiente para trabajar con los pedidos de bebidas pasé la llamada al despacho de Damara. Volví a centrarme en Latula.

La policía había colgado ya y tras dejar el dinero de su café sobre la barra, salió del bar. Ni había tocado el café, me sentí turbado. Era todo una hipótesis, y debo admitir que tal vez un poco ridícula pero… ¿Y si habían sido ellos dos los asesinos? Me golpeé repetidamente y con suavidad la cara para volver a la realidad, no sabía que me pasaba en la cabeza pero no dejaba de pensar gilipolleces. Recogí el café de la barra y volví a mi trabajo, hasta las nueve estaría confinado en aquel lugar.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando vi a Vriska con unos amigos entrar por la puerta del bar. Me extrañó verla sin mi hermano, él había dicho que estarían juntos. También era posible que mi hermano no hubiera querido venir al Handmaid y ella hubiera decidió venir sin él.

— Rufioh — Aranea me llamó a los pocos minutos, mientras yo servía unas cervezas, me gire a mirarla—. Sirve tú a mi hermana, me pedirá alcohol y además de irritarme me enseñara mi propio carné alegando ser mayor de 21...

— Pues ignórala ¿no? — No entendía como podía dejarse torear así por su propia hermana. Entonces fue cuando empezó a contarme el lio en el que la había metido la última vez que decidió ignorar sus peticiones y servirle una coca cola light en vez de lo que había pedido.

Supongo que por compañerismo, o porque me había cedido el lugar de la barra casi toda la tarde fui a servir la mesa donde se encontraba la Serket.

— ¿Has dejado a Tavros en casa? — le pregunté a Vriska tratando de ser amable con ella, después de todo no les había servido a ninguno de la mesa lo que habían pedido exactamente.

Vi cómo se atusaba el pelo delante de mí y me sonrió tras un largo suspiro.

— Bueno, Tavros necesita aprender a controlar sus miedos, así que lo he dejado encerrado en el viejo hospital para afronte su absurdo temor a los fantasmas— Estaba anonadado, flipando con aquella tía —. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

— Estás enferma, Vriska — dije dejando mi bandeja sobre aquella mesa, sin pensar ni reflexionar en nada. Fui hasta la barra del bar y miré a Aranea desde el otro lado de esta—. Tengo que irme, es una emergencia, avisa a Damara.

—Damara se ha ido a ver a los proveedores, no me dejes sola— oí su voz tras de mi mientras salía del Handmaid y me dirigía al coche.

Estaba nervioso, empecé a pensar en un fantasma de Cronus con ansias vengativas y en más chorradas mientras conducía. No conozco un yo más capullo que cuando estoy en esa fase de nerviosismo, es cuando mi fachada de autoestima se va a la mierda. Tomé el desvío que subía a casa, para luego tomar el desvío contiguo que subía a las ruinas de aquel condenado edificio.

Al llegar al recinto del hospital, salí del coche y empujé la vieja puerta de hierro hasta abrirla completamente para poder pasar con el coche. Conduje hasta la misma puerta del edificio y tuve que contenerme un instante, tenía un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Tavros era lo único que me quedaba, no podía perderle por nada del mundo. Sí, tenía a Damara y no quería perderla tampoco, pero nuestros lazos eran diferentes.

Corrí a dentro del hospital y grité el nombre de mi hermano. Una imponente escalera de mármol subía frente a mí unos tres pisos, también estaba el sótano con las viejas salas de tratamiento y las celdas de aislamiento. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado aquella descerebrada? Traté de pensar que zona del hospital sería la más horrible para encerrar a alguien, conocía bien el lugar porque de adolescente me perdía por allí a menudo con mis amigos. Seguía moviéndome por la primera planta llamando a Tavros, por las salas de estar, donde apenas quedaba algún sofá destartalado, y en las cocinas. Era un poco absurdo pensar que Vriska hubiera tenido compasión y lo hubiera encerado en los cuartos de los médicos residentes, aún que no sabía si Vriska conocía cómo estaba distribuido el lugar. Entonces caí en la cuenta, el cadáver de Cronus había sido hallado en las celdas de aislamiento, mi intuición decía que debía estar en el sótano. Giré sobre mis pasos y fui hasta los despachos de la primera planta, allí una escalera estrecha bajaba hasta el sótano. La luz rojiza se filtraba por las ventanas, dejando una luz tenue y fantasmagórica cuando bajabas las escaleras. En el sótano las ventanas eran altas y pequeñas, estaban llenas de polvo así que entré al primer despacho y cogí una vieja sabana con la que limpié unas cuantas para poder ver, no sin dejar de llamar a mi hermano. Pasé de largo todas las celdas de aislamiento y finalmente oí su voz.

— ¿Rufioh? Es-estoy aquí, al final del pasillo — estaba llorando. Corrí hasta la última sala y lo vi, estaba atado sobre una camilla hecha añicos, con unas de las correas con las que se ataban a los pacientes.

Me senté en la camilla junto a Tavros, desamarraba las correas tan rápido como podía. Él se incorporó en cuanto terminé, yo le abracé instintivamente. Acto seguido comprobé que no tenía ningún rasguño en brazos o piernas y le miré a los ojos. Tavros había dejado de llorar y también me miraba. No sé qué excusa podría inventarme, la desesperación del momento o el pánico a perderle, el caso es que me lancé a sus labios como el sediento al agua. Aquella vez no se quedó en dos besos. Mis impulsos pudieron más que yo.

**NA: Después de hacer la conga cantando la canción de Viki el Vikingo y después de haberme gastado gran parte de todo lo que había ahorrado para volver a Barcelona y vivir honradamente… No me siento capaz de escribir un lemon. Qué le vamos a hacer, soy un uke de mierda y ¡Rufioh es el seme! Así que cuando mi cabeza esté otra vez sobre mis hombros y no me comporte como un niño de dos años, me sentaré con mi novio y le preguntaré sobre lo genial que es cabalgar a un tipo tan sexy como yo. En ese momento escribiré el lemon que os he prometido. Siento ser tan vulgar, tengo un día raro.**

**Ah! Rydia no pienso matar a Jake, NUNCA es algo así como el amor de mi vida (después de Tavros). No podría matarlo…. :p**


	7. Capitulo 7

El beso con Tavros se prolongó, sentí sus manos rodear mi abdomen y desatar el delantal del Handmaid que aún llevaba puesto. Yo me regodeaba en sus cabellos y me recreaba dentro de su boca, con su sabor. Acaricié sus mejillas resecas por las lágrimas vertidas y deslicé mis dedos deshaciéndome de su camisa negra, acariciando sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no vi como Tavros desataba mi cinturón, sentí como desabrochaba mis pantalones y acariciaba mi pene medio erecto por encima de la tela del calzoncillo. Separó sus labios de los míos y empezó a lamer mi cuello con suavidad, deslizó mis pantalones y mi ropa interior hasta mis rodillas y me hizo jadear con el contacto de su mano caliente alrededor de mi miembro.

Le miré masturbarme durante unos instantes para luego obligarle a sentarse sobre mis piernas ligeramente abiertas. Metí mis manos por dentro de su pantalón y acaricié sus nalgas hasta bajarle los pantalones y ver el pene de él asomar entre su ropa. Tavros continuó moviendo su mano arriba y debajo mientras agarraba mi pene, yo introduje un dedo en su ano y el gimió. A medida que su mano aumentaba el ritmo yo estimulaba más su entrada, movía mi dedo dentro de él haciéndole gritar. Nos mirábamos fijamente durante todo el proceso sin perder prenda de cada jadeo, me harté de su mano y saqué mis dedos de su ano para substituirlos con mi pene.

Tavros se levantó, se quitó los pantalones y se puso de rodillas sobre mí, yo aún estaba sentado sobre la camilla pero ahora me había apoyado contra la pared. Él arqueó la espalda e introduje mi pene en su cuerpo. Tavros empezó marcando un ritmo frenético que él mismo sufría, cuando entre el placer me percaté de que no lo estaba disfrutando, le paré y agarré sus caderas. Él se agarró a mi cuello y mordisqueó mi oreja. Besé su cuello y marqué un rito más lento, Tavros lo pilló enseguida y pude deslizar mis dedos por debajo de su camiseta. Ahora sí le oía gemir, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y lamía su cuello. El vaivén de su cuerpo sobre mí me extasiaba, pero conseguí mantenerme lúcido para agarrar su erección y masturbarle a medida que él se movía. La sensación era parecida a una especie de sueño lúcido, sintiendo las cosas al máximo nivel. El tacto de su piel, era suave y agradable, casi electrizante.

Oír sus gemidos me estimulaba de tal manera que él aún no se había corrido cuando terminé sin poderlo controlar. Mi cabeza no me permitía pensar, así que creo que dejé de masturbarle durante unos instantes mientras el orgasmo se extendía por mi cuerpo. Cuando volví en mí Tavros seguía sentado sobre mí, pero ya no se movía. No iba a dejarle sin terminar, así que lo separé de mí. Él se estiró en la camilla, entonces yo introduje su pene en mi boca, lamía cada pequeño pliegue de su piel y me ayudaba con la mano para ejercer mayor presión. Oía su voz jadeante y acariciaba su muslo con mi mano libre. Disfrutaba del contacto de su piel con mi lengua, repasando los relieves de su pene y apretaba con mis labios. Trataba de abarcar todos su pene con mi boca cuando noté el líquido espeso caer entre mis labios. Al correrse había gritado mi nombre, aquello me hacía sentir demasiado bien como para considéralo algo sano.

Me separé de Tavros y me quedé mirando su pene, mientras tragaba el semen y me limpiaba con la mano los restos de mis labios. La habitación estaba oscura, pero yo veía bastante bien en aquella oscuridad. Su piel morena se veía preciosa en su pene, con aquel glande rosado y oscuro. Las pequeñas venas que se marcaban en su miembro empezaban a desvanecerse mientras su erección iba bajando, y entonces su voz me despertó de mis observaciones.

— Rufioh, eres un pervertido —me dijo con tono divertido, me resultó encantador.

—No, a mis veinticuatro años estoy en el apogeo de mi vida sexual — dije después de sonrojarme un poco y girar la vista hacia la puerta. Tavros se levantó y me abrazó, besándome de nuevo en los labios. Yo le rodeé con mis brazos sintiéndome extrañamente bien, a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era para nada lo correcto. Me hubiera gustado quedarme allí más tiempo, abrazado a él y pensando que nada más tenía relevancia.

Nos vestimos correctamente y recogí el delantal del Handmaid del suelo, era raro pero no pensé en Damara. Si lo pienso ahora, aquello era unos cuernos de esos que no te dejan pasar por la puerta, ya no era un beso dudoso, pero yo no pensé en ella ni me sentí culpable. Creo que tiene que ver con mi carácter visceral, las emociones del momento siempre habían regido mis días.

Caminamos hasta la escalera, Tavros estaba algo asustado por que la luz del sol había desparecido y estábamos prácticamente a oscuras, así que iba agarrado de mi mano. Usé la luz de mi móvil para alumbrarnos el camino y subimos a la zona de despachos. En la parte superior la luz de la luna se filtraba por los ventanales. Yo iba directo a la salida cuando de golpe Tavros tiró de mi camiseta. Me gire a mirarle y el señaló en la escalera, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y me apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que creí que me la iba a romper.

Sobre la escalera había un cadáver dispuesto en cruz, con cortes y marcas por todo el cuerpo y las cuencas de los ojos vacías, Igual que Cronus. Observé que le faltaba un dedo en la mano izquierda. Un pequeño ataque de histeria empezaba a invadirme cuando me obligué a mí mismo a reaccionar, no podía asustarme con Tavros delante. No tenía muy claro cómo íbamos a contarle a la policía respecto a nuestra estancia en el psiquiátrico, pero tenía que llamarlos. Fuimos al coche, cerré con llave desde dentro y marqué el teléfono de la comisaria. Roxy Lalonde respondió al otro lado.

— ¿A comprobado que este muerto?— me dijo después de explicarle a grandes rasgos la situación.

— No, pero tiene pinta de muerto —solté con total naturalidad, en realidad estaba asustado pero fingía que no para tranquilizar a Tavros — ni siquiera estoy dentro, el tipo que ha hecho eso podía hacérselo a mi hermano también.

— Está bien, mandaremos una ambulancia por si acaso, — me contestó la rubia al otro lado del hilo telefónico —. No se marchen de ahí, los policías querrán tomarles declaración.

Colgué y aproveché los minutos que teníamos para recrear una nueva versión de nuestra hora en los sótanos. Ni a él ni a mi nos apetecía contar la verdad. Pasados veinte minutos dos coches patrulla y una ambulancia llegaron. Latula se acercó a mi buick y golpeó mi ventanilla.

— ¿Estáis bien? Los paramédicos pueden atenderos…— nos preguntó cuando abrí la puerta. Yo asentí, Tavros seguía algo asustado, pero en cierto modo era normal —. Esperad aquí, en cuanto se lleven el cuerpo tendré que haceros unas preguntas.

Volví a asentir y esperamos en el coche. Observé como montaban un pequeño campamento, con luces y una mesa donde dejaban pruebas. Tavros se quedó dormido al poco rato, le envidié. Le envidié especialmente cuando vi que sacaban el cadáver. A pesar de que estaba desprovisto de ojos y totalmente deformado, a la luz de los focos improvisados aprecié el rostro de Kankri. En aquel momento salí del coche y me dirigí a Latula, llevábamos más de media hora esperando, creí conveniente pedirle que nos dejase marchar. Sabía bien donde vivíamos y no íbamos a coger el coche hasta cruzar la frontera de Mexico y olvidar todo lo que nos ataba a aquel lugar, hubiera sido dramático e innecesario. Cuando se lo dije suspiró, y miró a su alrededor.

— Está bien, vamos a tu casa y sírveme un buen café — contestó con un bostezo y fue directamente a hablar con el Sheriff Hussie. Después subió a la parte trasera de mi coche.

Conduje hasta casa, metí a un Tavros adormilado en mi cama y fui a la cocina. Latula estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina y reposaba los brazos en la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo y por qué llegaste al hospital? — me preguntó mientras le servía el café en una taza.

Le conté lo que había pasado con Vriska, que eran cerca de las ocho y que Tavros y yo nos habíamos entretenido hablando de los sentimientos de él hacia una chica tan macabra como Vriska. Ella preguntó si no habíamos oído nada, yo le dije que no, pero insistía. Le expliqué que Kankri me había dicho que iba a ir a pasar por casa y que iba a estar con Mituna. Asintió indiferente y siguió preguntándome cosas como si yo fuera el asesino. Me irritaba.

— Oye, ya me tomaste las muestras que necesitabas — estaba cansado de tanto interrogatorio y tanta pantomima, seguro que a Mituna no le insistía tanto—. Empiezo a estar un poco harto, dejad de acusarme, con la muerte de mis padres ya he tenido suficiente como para que encima me echéis encima más mierda.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos, no estaba emocionalmente muy estable.

— Sabes, pensándolo mejor acabaremos esta conversación otro día, me pasaré el viernes por la mañana — dijo terminándose el café—, creo que hoy estás cansado, no sacaré nada en claro en tu estado.

Sacó su walki-talkie y llamó para que vinieran a buscarla. Cinco minutos más tarde ya se había ido, cerré las puertas con llave desde dentro y me metí en la cama con mi hermano. Abracé a Tavros toda la noche, apenas dormí una o dos horas. Estaba tan angustiado, no sabía cómo tenía que actuar.

Por la mañana, Tavros se despertó pronto para ir a clase. Iba a levantarse cuando le agarré fuerte con mis brazos, sin dejarle salir de la cama.

— Quédate conmigo hoy— Le besé en la sien y el me rodeó con sus brazos. Sus ojos somnolientos se entornaron y se apoyó en mi pecho. Le miré, deslizaba sus dedos sobre mi piel jugando, me producía unas leves cosquillas. No buscaba sexo, ni jugar con sus emociones, únicamente quería pasar un rato con él. Quería que jugáramos juntos a la videoconsola o viéramos alguna cosa en la tele, lo que fuera para no sentirme solo.

— He faltado tanto este año, seguro que cateo mates — dijo incorporándose un poco y besándome en los labios. Yo puse mi dedo índice entre sus labios y los míos y le paré.

— A pesar de lo de ayer… — desvié la mirada— Esto no está bien, Tav.

El agarró mi mano y se separó un poco de mí.

— ¿Y qué si no está bien? — su voz sonaba molesta, al mismo tiempo era dulce —. Hay muchas cosas que no están bien, como que murieran papá y mamá, o que asesinaran al hombre de ayer, por lo menos esto no hiere a nadie, excepto tal vez a Damara…

Suspiré, Tavros era adorable. Volví a arrástralo contra mi cuerpo y le rodé con mis brazos. Una sensación abrumadora me invadió, una necesidad imperiosa de protegerle y amarle. Si en aquel momento me hubieran preguntado, creo que sentía algo muy cercano al amor, a pesar de que fuera un amor egoísta como el que sentía por Damara.

— ¿Y no te importa herir a mi muñeca? — dije mientras olía sus cabellos.

— Damara es muy fuerte, más que tú y yo juntos — me contestó. Seguramente pensaba que yo era un poco hipócrita por preguntarle aquello mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba.

Le besé de nuevo, no se daba cuenta de que probablemente él era el que tenía la verdadera cualidad de la fortaleza, era mucho más capaz que yo de tomar decisiones. Necesitaba ese contacto con él, sus labios sobre los míos entre suspiros de desesperación. Tavros se convertía poco a poco en una especie de droga.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos, a ratos besándonos y otros ratos jugando a la consola, como si fuera la mar de normal que dos hermanos se acostasen y se besasen de aquel modo. Pero es que Tavros tenía razón, había muchísimas cosas que estaban mal y por lo menos con aquello no heríamos a nadie. Desde luego tampoco a Damara, si no lo sabía no podía hacerle ningún daño.

**NA: Creo que este capítulo es un poquitillo flojo, pero es que empieza muy fuerte y decae un poco. Pero ¡eh! felicitadme, es la primera vez en mi vida que continuo un fic largo y no me quedo en el capítulo 5 pensando que lo detesto y decido desecharlo. Empiezo a pensar que actualizo muy rápido, pero es que todo el mundo ha empezado las clases y ha vuelto a trabajar… y yo aquí, en el piso de mi novio aburrido como una ostra… Tengo que comprarme una vida.**

**Rydia O/O , me encantaría que fueras mi seme pero sospecho que a mi chico no le haría ni pizca de gracia. Y soc de Barcelona ciutat, bueno mi padre es de allá de toda la vida, yo en verdad soy un desperdigao del mundo…x3 lo que es fucking awesome ;-D**


	8. Capitulo 8

Me gustaban los jueves, era porque los jueves tenia turno de mañana y podía pasar toda la tarde haciendo lo que me venía en gana. Al final lo que me venía en gana solía ser estirarme en la cama y jugar a alguno de mis videojuegos favoritos, o dormitar en el sofá. El caso es que después de un martes tan idílico como el que había pasado con mi hermano, aunque suene perverso y mal debido a la muerte de uno de mis amigos y que me estaba acostando con Tavros, el jueves se me antojaba un buen día.

Llegué al Handmaid después de dejar a Tavros en el instituto. Entré por la puerta del servicio y me serví un café, aún no habíamos abierto. Damara llegó unos minutos después, al parecer había salido a por los periódicos, cuando entro se sentó a mi lado. Meenah llegó y se metió en el baño a ponerse el uniforme, seguro que venía de fiesta.

— Tienes a Aranea muy cabreada, dice que martes la dejaste sola — me dijo después de besarme. Ahora, al verla junto a mí una pequeña punzada de remordimiento acudió a mí —. Me ha pedido que te despida, así que tendré que combinar los horarios para que no coincidáis más.

— Tav estaba en el viejo hospital encerado, por culpa de su hermana además—me quejé algo molesto. No podía hablar de algo más encantador, no —. Tendría que haberlo dejado allí, ¿no? Aranea habla más de la cuenta…

— Pero en circunstancias normales estarías en la calle, Rufioh — dijo, yo le sonreí falsamente. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que no le hacía ningún caso. En circunstancias normales yo tampoco haría turnos que no estaban estipulados en mi contrato ni me quedaría a limpiar mesas de otros camareros ineptos, pensé para mí. Cogí el periódico de la mesa de al lado, lo abrí e ignoré a mi chica, creo que Damara se molestó por mi enfado pero me sentía un poco estafado. Vi de refilón como se marchaba a su despacho y fingía que no le importaba lo que yo pensase.

En la segunda página del periódico había un corto artículo a cerca del asesinato. Habían bautizado al asesino como _El Rojo Luminoso_. Era un artículo bastante sensacionalista, me repugnaba un poco, pero aun y así lo leí con atención.

"Lo que se creía que era un crimen en la pequeña localidad de Renova, en el condado de Bolivar, Misisipi, resulta ser un caso de asesinatos en serie. Rojo Luminoso ha matado ya a dos víctimas dejando sus cuerpos en el viejo hospital psiquiátrico del municipio. Por lo poco que se ha hecho público se deduce que el asesino tiene predilección por hombres fuertes, los métodos que usa han sido catalogados como confidenciales, pero algunas fuentes afirman que el asesino podría ser Mituna Captor. El sospechoso desapareció la noche del martes sin dejar rastro, el mismo día que se encontró el cuerpo de la segunda víctima. Recomendamos a los vecinos del condado que se anden con cuidado y no se fíen de nadie."

Al parecer Latula ya no podía cubrirle más, quizá por aquello que yo había oído por teléfono. Aunque admito que me costaba creer que Mituna hubiera matado a Kankri y a Cronus…

Antes de que pudiera ponerme a trabajar, Damara reapareció en el bar y me tomó la mano.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? — al oírla arqueé las cejas, había olvidado por completo que yo estaba enfadado o no le interesaba recordarlo —. Por favor, ve a buscar a la hija de Meulin a la escuela, recoge también a la hermana de Latula, al parecer están con varicela y si no vas me quedo sin cocinera…

Me besó en la mejilla tratando de paliar cualquier atisbo del enfado de hacía unos minutos. No importaba que me enfadase, que montase pollos o que llorase sangre, más que el novio de la jefa era el secuaz de la jefa. Me pregunté por qué habrían llevado a las crías al colegio si estaban enfermas, pero supongo que no era asunto mío.

— Está bien, muñeca — me giré y la abracé. Quizá no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, después de todo yo estaba comportándome como un cerdo, pero no entendía por qué me daba aquel trabajo de niñera a mí. Traté de parecer desenfadado —. ¿Dónde las llevo? O ¿Quieres que me infecte de varicela y así darle pena a Aranea?

— Llévalas a la casa de la madre de Latula — se deshizo de mis brazos como si mi contacto no le agradase, estaba Meenah delante y no quería incomodarla supongo —. Luego vuelves y haces tú jornada, si quieres puedes quedarte a comer y ahondamos en tu enfado.

Vi cómo se ataba su delantal del Handmaid mientras yo fregaba mi vaso de café. Me desaté mi delantal y fui a por mi coche.

Tomé la carretera principal que cruzaba el pueblo hasta la escuela primaria de nuestra localidad. Nada más llegar vi a una mujer tenía a las dos crías agarradas de la mano en la puerta, supongo que trataban de evitar que se contagiasen todos los críos. Nepeta, la hija de Meulin, iba disfrazada de gato y se quedó dormida nada más subir al coche, por el contrario Terezi, la hermana de Latula, no parecía enferma. Se había desatado el cinturón y se apoyaba en el respaldo de mi sillón, no dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre los cadáveres y si había sido yo el asesino, afirmando que su ídolo era el Sheriff Hussie y que algún día ella se convertiría en la mejor detective jefe de policía de todo el condado. Que ricura, no quería hijos, eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

Tras coger varios desvíos por las afueras del pueblo llegué a la casa de la madre de Latula, era una casa pequeña que había sido construida más o menos por la misma época que mi casa, pero era más humilde y había sido reconstruida varias veces teniendo una parte de mármol al más puro estilo colonial y otras partes de madera al estilo moderno. Aquella combinación a mí me parecía interesante.

Bajé del coche y cogí a Nepeta en brazos, mientras cogía de la mano a Terezi. Cuando llamé a la puerta, Latula me abrió y recogió a Nepeta. Tenía aspecto cansado, supongo que después de los asesinatos tendría mucho trabajo.

— Tula, le he interrogado, Rufioh no es el asesino — la niña me miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, estaba imitando la voz de algún serial de detectives que había visto con anterioridad en la televisión —. Pero creo que su hermano Tavros si podría haber matado.

— Vete a la cocina con mamá — le dijo tras echarle una mirada reprobatoria por lo que acaba de decir. Yo me preguntaba qué mierdas le enseñaría para que fuera de aquel modo —. Perdona Rufioh, ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Asentí y entré, ella dejó a la hija de Meulin en el sofá acurrucada con una manta y me indicó que me sentara. Se fue y volvió enseguida con dos tazas de café con leche.

— ¿Cómo estás? Lo digo por la desaparición de Mituna —no esperaba que me contestase, francamente. Yo sospechaba que ella y él estaban juntos en los asesinatos —. Me cuesta creer que sea el asesino, pero ya dicen eso de que no conoces a tus amigos.

No contestó, en un primer momento creí que estaría enfadada o molesta, pero rompió a llorar sin más. Fui un insensible, me sentí fatal. Latula me había tratado lo mejor posible dadas circunstancias, era sospechoso y trató de que fuera ameno.

— N-no es él — sollozó, ¿sería todo un papelón para proteger a su novio? Desde luego yo interpretaría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Damara o a Tavros. — Tú sabes que Mituna no haría daño a una mosca.

Yo pensaba en aquella llamada telefónica que había oído. Decidí ser directo y decirle lo que pensaba.

—Latula, tú ya sabías que era él, te oí decírselo por teléfono en el bar, además la prensa dice que su casa está vacía solo puede ser él.

Ella levantó la mirada, aún en lágrimas y con ira en los ojos. Me hizo sentir como una mierda.

— Eres imbécil Rufioh Nitram, su casa está vacía por que iba a vivir conmigo en mi piso del centro del pueblo— vi como apretaba un cojín y se aferraba a este, probablemente para no lanzarme algo a la cabeza—. Estoy embarazada, eso es lo que hablamos por teléfono, idiota.

Vaya, yo era una porquería de detective pero por lo menos mi intuición de "Planes de futuro" había sido la correcta. Ahora me sentía una mierda de persona por haber sospechado de Mituna, pero ¿quién más podría haber sido si no él?

— Y entonces… ¿dónde está? — pregunté, francamente yo en su lugar no me escondería y daría pistas falsas a la policía.

— No lo sé —la chica me miraba con amargura —. Me han apartado del caso, no creen que yo pueda lidiar con esto y no consideran buscarlo como desaparecido…

Me miró a los ojos, supongo que no quería decir en voz alta que tal vez Mituna también estaba muerto. Me senté a su lado y dejé que se apoyara en mí, seguía llorando. Cronus, Kankri y quizá Mituna, mis compañeros de curso muertos a los veinticuatro años. No eran esos los planes que teníamos en la graduación del instituto para nuestro futuro.

— Si quieres podríamos buscarlo — dije tratando de animarla, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde podíamos empezar a buscar. Cabe decir que aun que Latula estuviera segura de que él no fuera el asesino y de que estuviera desaparecido, no teníamos ninguna prueba real de que estuviera en lo cierto. A Ella también podría haberle ocultado cosas—. ¿Sabes dónde está su coche? O no sé ¿Algún lugar especial para él?

— Yo tengo su coche, de todos modos quizás solo se esté ocultando del asesino…

— Mañana es mi día libre Latula, podemos investigar el viejo hospital —aún que la policía lo hubiera rastreado no conocían el lugar, no tenían planos ni nada que les ayudase a buscar más allá de simple vista —. No creo que nadie lo conozca tan bien como los chicos y yo, si Mituna se esconde, fácilmente será allí.

Ella asintió y quedamos en que vendría a mi casa por la mañana, sabía que tenía razón. Mituna, Kurloz, Horuss y yo éramos los únicos que conocíamos aquel lugar al dedillo, también Cronus y Kankri lo conocían bien en vida.

Tras aquello volví al Handmaid, con una mañana aburrida con la policía arriba y abajo preguntando cosas. A la hora de comer subí al piso de Damara y me estiré en el sofá, ella apareció a los pocos minutos y se tendió sobre mí.

— Yo ahora no quiero ninguna charla insulsa de responsabilidad y lo crío que soy— le dije acariciándole el pelo y besándola, ella acortó el beso lo más posible y me miró a los ojos.

— No puedes eludirla para siempre — Me rodeó con sus brazos y olió mi cuello, yo la agarré por las caderas y me mordí el labio, esperaba que dejase de hablar del tema—. Algún día tú y yo compartiremos este bar ¿lo sabes?

Un vuelco, mi corazón pegó un vuelco. Creo que ella lo notó, entre otras cosas porque la solté de golpe. Es raro, quería mucho a Damara, pero oírla hablar de aquel modo me angustiaba todo mí ser, planes a largo plazo, compartir economías y vivir juntos. Era mucho más de lo que yo tenía en mente a mis veinticuatro años. Quizá en cuatro o cinco años estaría listo para oír aquello sin asustarme, pero ahora aún era muy joven, demasiado joven. Y además estaba Tavros…

— Supongo que cuando llegue ese puente lo cruzaremos, muñeca — la tensión se notaba en mi voz, ella frunció el ceño. La besé, esperaba que funcionase para que se le pasase el cabreo. No funcionó. Damara se levantó y se fue a la cocina con paso ligero, yo la seguí con la mirada.

Ella se había hecho a sí misma, desde adolescente había tenido que tirar adelante con su casa y casi se podía decir que había construido el Handmaid con sus propias manos. Bueno, no exactamente, de hecho el bar ya existía antes pero era una purria de lugar, cuatro tablas de madera mal puestas.

Los padres de Damara eran alcohólicos perdidos. Por lo que ella me contó la habían maltratado desde que tenía memoria. Cuando su padre tuvo una cirrosis hepática y murió, Damara no lloró demasiado. Dos años después, cuando ella sólo tenía diecisiete su madre, depresiva y dramática, desapareció dejándola sola. Lejos de acudir a la custodia de menores, y acostumbrada a espabilarse, dedicó su tiempo a trabajar y a reformar aquel local abandonado que posteriormente compró con el dinero que le quedó de vender la casa de sus padres. No puedo negar que Damara era una heroína, pero no era el tipo de mujer que iba a comprender mi inseguridad ante los "planes de futuro" y los planes a largo plazo.

Me levanté del sofá y la miré desde el marco de la puerta, estaba fumando apoyada en el mármol de la cocina. Nunca pensé que la diferencia de edad de tres años fuera un abismo tan grande para según qué cosas.

— Creo que será mejor si hoy te vas a comer a tu casa — me dijo secamente. Yo esbocé una sonrisa ladeada y puse los ojos en blanco, salí del Handmaid y conduje hasta una gasolinera cercana. Compré un sándwich y comí mirando a los coches cruzar por la carretera interestatal. Había días en los que Damara me hacía sentir que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme lejos y no volver. Casi parecía que mi opinión y mis necesidades estuvieran por debajo de las suyas solo porque mi infancia había sido feliz.

**N.A: —Nyan nyan nyan — dijo el autor con complejo de gato japonés. Me gusta mucho Damara, me cuesta apartarla de Rufioh, aún que prefiera a Tavros… *.* ¿Sabéis que me han ampliado el contrato en Alemania? Bueno en realidad volveré a bcn en Octubre y para Noviembre otra vez en Deutschland. No me molan los inviernos alemanes pero bueno… Tengo curro :p y si consigo ahorrar me apuntaré a clases de alemán, a ver si mejoro de una vez. **

**A Reila… ¿Cómo podía caerte mal Tavros? Es un poco pavo y bueno tontísimo, pero es un amor. ¿Por qué te he traumado? T.T no me digas esas cosas, a mí me van más los piropos.**

**A Rydia, la verdad es que sé que mi valor en bolsa de chicos guay va a descender muchísimo tras decirte esto pero… No suelo quedar con gente de internet. Supongo que podría hacer una excepción. Tengo intención de ir al salón del manga, tengo un cosplay guay de León de Dangan ronpa preprado, pero depende de cuando caiga este año a lo peor no puedo ir por lo del curro T.T. Anyways, si estoy ahí iré buscando Rufiohs y Tavros fem U.U **


	9. Capitulo 9

**NA: Espero que no dejéis de leerme por este capítulo, era necesario, absolutamente necesario que pasaran las cosas que pasan, porque si no pasan no pasaran otras que pasan… Y Creo que empiezo a disgregar conceptos y a escribir burradas así que mejor me pego en las manitas y dejo de teclear. **

Llegué a casa tarde. Me sentía fatal, parecía que el mundo conspiraba para que fuera infeliz, pero en casa estaba Tavros. Pensar en él me hizo sonreír, aun no me había pedido nada a cambio de su afecto y aquello me empujaba a simplemente desear su compañía más que ninguna otra cosa. Con mi hermano todo parecía mucho más fácil.

Cuando llegué, Tavros había preparado un par de pizzas para cenar, lo olí nada más entrar por la puerta. Él estaba en el comedor, sentado en el sofá, esperando a que yo llegase con la cena en aquella mesilla de café. Dejé las llaves sobre la repisa de la chimenea y me senté a su lado.

— Tienes un aspecto horrible — me dijo abrazándome y besándome en el hombro — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Nada fuera de lo común, me he pelado con Damara — le rodeé con uno de mis brazos y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Hacía calor pero me gustaba tanto notarlo cerca de mí. Le acaricié las mejillas y bese sus labios. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a todo mi organismo y liberando toda la serotonina que había producido a lo largo del día pero no había liberado por culpa de mi discusión con Damara.

— ¿Vas a romper con ella? — me preguntó cuándo nuestros labios se separaron, sabía que la intención de aquella pregunta no estaba regida por los celos, pero no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por la mente de Tavros. Suspiré hondamente y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mis labios.

—No lo sé, es muy complicado — me incorporé y cogí un trozo de pizza. Tavros suspiró y me imitó.

Cenamos tranquilos y nos fuimos a la cama. Como la noche anterior dormimos juntos, abrazados. Personalmente sentía ganas de arrancarle la ropa, comérmelo a besos y hacerle gemir hasta que se quedara sin voz, pero me contenía. No sé si era porque le veía vulnerable o porque era totalmente consciente de que era un error, quizá solo esperaba que él diera el primer paso para sentirme menos culpable.

Era mi día libre, Tavros me despertó con un beso una vez se había vestido y estaba listo para irse. Me ofrecí a llevarle, pero él prefería coger el autobús. De todos modos me levanté y desayune, esperaba que Latula llegase en cualquier momento para inspeccionar el viejo hospital.

Con perspectivas de andar, me vestí con unas bermudas caqui y una camiseta de deporte grande. Estaba buscando en mi antiguo armario unas viejas botas de montaña cuando el timbre sonó. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, una ojerosa Latula me esperaba al otro lado, aunque hoy al menos sonreía un poco. Llevaba una gran cámara de fotos encima. Una réflex de último modelo parecía, era una nikon con un objetivo alucinante.

— Enseguida vamos — dije mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo para encontrar mis botas—. Estás en tu casa, muñeca, hay te todo en la cocina, desayuna si quieres.

Desde arriba podía oír los pasos de Latula por el comedor, estaba inquieta. Encontré las botas en pocos minutos, me las calcé y fui a hablar con mi invitada.

Después de que cerrase la puerta caminamos hacia el desvío que iba hasta el hospital. El plan era ir a pie, revisando los alrededores, teníamos que encontrar cualquier prueba que pudiera indicar donde se podían haber llevado a Mituna, o dónde podría estar este escondido.

Al principio íbamos en silencio, se me hacía incómodo, así que empecé a buscar algún asunto superficial del que hablar. Nada, no se me ocurría ningún tema, a la que alguno acudía a mi mente me daba cuenta de que fácilmente podía relacionarse con Mituna y angustiarla.

— Hoy pareces más animada —dije en mi último recurso de evitar aquel silencio sepulcral.

— Es que ayer fui a hacerme una ecografía — una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios, amplia y radiante como era costumbre en ella —. Parece que es un niño, a Mituna le gustará, quiere tener un niño…

Me acerqué a una rama, había un colgajo de tela, parecía que alguien había tratado de huir y se había enganchado.

— ¿Eso importa a los futuros padres? Quiero decir, es una fábrica de llanto y caca tanto si es niño como si es niña — vi como ella hacía una foto a aquella rama, yo marqué con espray rojo el árbol más cercano —. ¿Era esta camiseta del mismo color que la de Cronus o Kankri?

— No a la segunda pregunta, este color negro… — se quedó pensando un poco, supongo que pensaba en el guardarropa de Mituna, no sé. Latula se puso un guante de látex y metió el trozo de tela en una bolsa de plástico — Y a tu primera pregunta, pues claro que importa, es nuestra fábrica de caca personal, importa mucho, además ya habíamos elegido los posibles nombres.

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar al viejo edificio. Una vez allí, Latula fotografió todas las rodadas de coche. También las mías y las de la policía de los días anteriores, aunque muchas se habían difuminado bastante.

— ¿Y cómo decides ser padre? A mí me angustia solo pensar en vivir con Damara… — dije recordando la conversación del día anterior con mi chica. Latula me miró de reojo, debía pensar que yo era un tipo capullo que no la quería o algo así — No me mires así, la quiero y es genial, pero solo tengo veinticuatro.

Latula se rio, caminamos al interior del edificio.

— Es normal que te asuste todo, a mí misma me asusta pensar en un bebé, pero vale la pena — me contestó mirándose el vientre — ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— El sótano, es grande tiene algunos escondrijos — bajamos por las estrechas escaleras con las que había subido con Tavros de la mano el pasado martes. Registramos toda la planta, y aparte de una desagradable mancha de semen en la sala donde habíamos estado Tav y yo, que evidentemente evité que Latula viese, no encontramos nada.

Avanzamos a rastrear la primera planta, las cocinas y la sala de estar estaban limpias, nos quedaba revisar los despachos cuando Latula tuvo una idea.

— Es evidente que si está secuestrado está en algún lugar encerrado, así que miremos puertas que puedan cerrarse desde fuera— empezó a pensar en voz alta. Me gustaba oírla, sus deducciones lógicas eran evidentes pero yo no había caído en ellas— ¿Hay llaves de alguna puerta? Y después, si se esconde no será en una habitación de fácil acceso.

— Las modernas llaves del siglo diecinueve no fueron substituidas, no eran nada sofisticadas así que fácilmente podía el asesino hacerse con una— pensé en la visita guiada que me había hecho mi padre cuando apenas tenía diez años dejándome acojonado, recordaba un gran aro de metal con varias llaves pero no lograba recordar dónde lo dejó. Me quedé pensativo mirando la escalera de la entrada —, Creo que en el ático hay algunas llaves.

Subimos las escaleras rodeando las cintas de la policía, íbamos directos al segundo piso cuando un olor nauseabundo nos abofeteó. Observé como la cara de Latula, apacible y relajada, se transformaba en un rostro agitado. Ella conocía muy bien aquel olor del tiempo en el que había trabajado en la ciudad, antes del apacible pueblo de Renova.

Latula salió corriendo todo el pasillo adelante, la seguí lo más rápido que pude. De golpe se paró en una puerta que estaba cerrada, entonces se giró a mirarme.

— No quiero abrir esa puerta, pero deberíamos comprobarlo — habló muy sería, sabía que tras aquella puerta había un cadáver y estaba rezando para que no fuera Mituna, yo tampoco quería que fuera él. Me tendió unos guantes de látex de su bolso, eran pequeños para mis manos pero servirían. Ella se puso solo uno y cogió el teléfono móvil, yo esperaba sus órdenes.

—Podría ser una comadreja muerta — apreté los labios, me sentía gilipollas habiendo dicho aquello pero lo prefería mil veces a ver otro muerto —. El calor amplificaría el olor a putrefacción y…

— Ya... — suspiró sin mírame mientras marcaba un número de teléfono —. Comprobémoslo, abre la puerta.

Asentí y comprobé los pestillos. Giré la primera manivela de metal y la puerta chasqueó, seguidamente deslicé un par de listones a la derecha y un chirrido resonó en la estancia. Al empujar la puerta el olor a putrefacción me golpeó en la cara más fuerte, era nauseabundo y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no vomitar mi desayuno allí mismo.

Sobre los muelles de un colchón roído por ratones se encontraba un cadáver. Estaba bocabajo, pero tenía la complexión fuerte de Mituna. Observé la pared, tenía varios golpes, había sangre reseca esturreada por toda la estancia.

Me aparté de la puerta, me costaba respirar, hacia un esfuerzo pero era como si me hubieran golpeado en las costillas. Creo que tuve un ataque de ansiedad, al estar allí sin Tavros no tenía que jugar a ser el hermano fuerte, aquello me afectó más de lo que pensaba que podía hacerlo. Me senté en el suelo, alejado de aquella habitación, tratando de no hiperventilar.

Latula se sentó a mi lado y después de llamar a la policía me quitó los guantes de látex y me cogió la mano y se apoyó en mi hombro.

— Lo he comprobado — Lagrimones enormes caían de sus ojos, era un llanto silencioso —. Es él…

Esperamos sentados a que llegasen varios agentes, apenas hicieron caso de nuestra presencia, éramos como dos fantasmas allí sentados. Yo agarraba fuerte la mano de Latula y ella también la mía. Era extraño el vínculo que habíamos construido en un día, no éramos amigos, no éramos nada, pero nos reconfortaba el contacto como si ambos anhelásemos algo imposible de adquirir y nos usásemos como sustitutivo.

Cuando vimos sacar el cuerpo, Latula soltó mi mano y siguió con la mirada la bolsa negra en la que lo habían metido, me levanté de golpe.

— Si necesitas algo puedes venir a casa — escuché mi propia voz, como una voz en off lejos del lugar donde se sucedía todo —, ahora y cuando nazca el bebé.

No contestó nada, estaba allí sentada mirado como bajaban el cuerpo por las escaleras, ni siquiera sé si me escuchó. Yo dudaba entre irme y dejarla allí o arrastrarla fuera, no sabía qué demonios tenía que hacer.

Miré a mí alrededor, realmente parecía que nadie nos viera, así que cogí a Latula por el brazo, la puse en pie y la arrastré a fuera del edificio. Allí saludé al sheriff Hussie y le dije que nos íbamos. Él no puso ninguna objeción, dijo que ya hablaríamos y nos marchamos andado poco a poco hasta mi casa. Una vez allí la subí a mi coche y empecé a hablarle mientras conducía.

— Te dejaré en casa de tu madre, será mejor que no estés sola en unos días y menos en el piso que ibas a compartir con él — ni siquiera sé porque decía todo aquello, solo quería ayudarla y no sé si me escuchaba—. Puedes pasar a buscar tu coche cuando quieras, si estoy llama a la puerta, me gustaría saber que estas bien... Dentro de lo bien que se puede estar.

Seguí hablando solo casi todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos paré el coche en frente de la puerta de la casa, iba a bajarme y a ayudarla pero de golpe observé que su mutismo había desaparecido.

— Gracias por haberme escuchado ayer — dijo dibujando una sonrisa triste en la cara y me abrazó, haciéndome sentir estúpido. Yo no había hecho nada realmente. Noté su cara humeda por las lágrimas, era extraño sentir toda aquella pena más por ella que por la pérdida de Mituna —. Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, adiós.

La miré entrar por la puerta y me marché a casa.

Al llegar me fijé en que la luz de mi contestador automático parpadeaba, pulsé el botón del play y empecé a escuchar los mensajes tirado en el sofá.

— Rufioh, llámame cuando puedas, sé que tengo poca paciencia contigo y…—se oía la voz entrecortada de Damara, me levanté y paré la grabación. No tenía ganas de escuchar otra vez lo mismo. Por si no lo habéis notado Damara y yo nos peleábamos casi cada día, lo único que parecía haber cambiado desde la muerte de mis progenitores era que al fin era ella quien cedía, pero algo me decía que pronto iba a pagar muy caro por todas esas concesiones.

Me pegué una ducha y comí un poco de arroz que había en la nevera, después me tiré en el sofá y me quedé totalmente dormido. Toda aquella mierda de los asesinatos me había dejado muerto de cansancio.

Tavros me despertó cosa de las seis de la tarde, acaba de llegar del instituto. Al parecer en el pueblo ya había corrido el rumor de la muerte de Mituna, y Tavros estaba angustiado por mí.

— Estoy bien Tav, solo un poco triste — le dije cuando me preguntó cómo estaba, él se encontraba de cuclillas a mi lado y jugueteaba cogiéndome de la mano —. Me estoy quedando sin amigos…

—Pues… se me ocurre como se te puede pasar un rato — dijo mordiéndose el labio. Me ruboricé, no creía que mi hermano pudiera conseguir que yo me ruborizara, pero lo había hecho. En cuanto reaccioné le miré incrédulo, era un chico demasiado sexy —. ¡Eh! A ver si te crees que fuiste tú quien me robó la virginidad.

— ¿No fui yo? ¿Quién fue? — Me reí, él se sentó sobre mí y se acercó a mis labios poco a poco.

— No, no te lo pienso contar — dijo en un susurro antes de rozarme con sus carnosos labios.

Cerré los ojos al notar el contacto de su lengua dentro de mi boca. Acaricié su espada mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Reseguí con los dedos su espina dorsal hacia abajo, deslizando mis manos entre sus pantalones y notando los huesos de sus caderas. Tavros descendió con su lengua mientras me levantaba la camiseta, mordió uno de mis pezones haciendo que dejase escapar un gemido. Lamí y mordí sus dedos, rodeando con mi lengua su índice. Él bajó mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos para introducirse mi pene en la boca. La humedad y el calor rodeaban mi miembro, notaba la presión de sus labios alrededor de este. Jadeaba, cada vez más y más fuerte.

Creo que fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono, dio varios tonos, casi parecía que aquella música monótona acompañaba mis gemidos. Estaba a punto de correrme cuando saltó el contestador y oí la voz de Damara al otro lado del teléfono. Tavros paró, quizás el concepto de mi novia le incomodaba más de lo que yo creía, lo comprendía a la perfección. Mi pene había empezado a perder su dureza y mi libido bajaba por segundos. ¡Menuda mierda!

—¡Llámame por Dios! — llegué a oír como colgaba.

Miré avergonzado a Tavros. Sabía que debía romper con Damara o terminar con aquello sin nombre que tenía con mi hermano. Lo cierto era que no me veía capaz de hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, por un lado temía la reacción de Damara y por la otra no sabía si sería capaz de decir no en firme cuando se presentara la ocasión.

**NA: No me odies ahora que lo habéis leído T.T No es mentira si digo que amo a Mituna, le haría el amor mil quinientas veces seguidas… Pero tenía que morir. Solo pensad en que Latula va a tener otro peque Mituna ¿ok?**

**Lo cierto es que esta semana he estado enfermo, así que no sé a quién he contestado los reviews y a quien no. Tengo una desorientación del copón. Gomen nasai si no os he contestado, no volverá a pasar, sois demasiado cutes para ignoraros de ese modo. Por cierto que he releído todos los capítulos y soy un autor súper capullo, he dado mil pistas falsas de mil posibles asesinos. Me doy asco a mí mismo. ¿quién creéis que es el asesino?**

**Rydia, yo también tengo curiosidad por quien es el padre de Nepeta…. No lo he pensado, así que supongo que Meulin es un poco zorrón y tampoco lo sabe. LOL No debería escribir estas cosas. En cualquier caso, me la imaginaré como la gatita sexy que es ligándose a un montón de tios unos años antes de este fic, con el resultado de una gatita encantadora como es Nepeta. U.U y es que yo soy de Agosto, y los leo somos un poco putillas.**

**Reila por favor, no dejes de leer mi fic por esto. Añadirte que seguro que tú también eres excepcionalmente genial, como Tav. Mola que te gustase la parte lemon, piensa en todas las partes lemon que aún me quedan por escribir y no me abandones T.T**


	10. Capitulo 10

**NA: ¡fluffiness, fluffiness and drama everywhere, in every place! ****De eso va este capítulo creo… Es porque soy un poco cursi llorón. Pensad que este capi ha sido escrito en el avión después de despedirme dramáticamente de mi chico… LOL**

El sábado por la noche llegué pronto al Handmaid, no había llamado a Damara y tenía intención de hablar con ella. Estaba dispuesto a contarle que me había acostado con otra persona, era lo correcto. Iba en dirección a su despacho cuando Latula me secuestró, me agarró del brazo y me hizo sentarme con ella en uno de los sofás.

—Tengo que pedirte una cosa — había dicho, luego bebió del baso que tenía frente a ella. Parecía animada, dadas las circunstancias pues debía estar bastante rota por dentro — Me gustaría que en el funeral de Mituna estuvieras a mi lado, su familia no estará y bueno… quería que tú y yo interpretáramos el rol de los más allegados.

La familia de Mituna realmente consistía en una madre con demencia senil y un hermano gemelo que se había ido del pueblo hacia años sin dejar rastro, así que de que hubieran ido hubiera resultado un funeral un poco raro.

— Es algo muy personal — me sentía halagado pero era una situación delicada. Nuestra comunidad era de ideas rígidas y seguramente todo el mundo se pensaría lo que no era, más estando ella embarazada. Latula me cogió la mano, sus ojos parecían tan tristes y era tan extraña aquella imagen de ella...

— Ya lo sé, comprenderé que no quieras…— Su voz sobaba apagada.

En aquel momento me pregunté por qué me importaba tanto el qué dirán. No era propio de mí pero allí estaba yo, dudando, como un idiota. Me decidí.

— No, está bien, qué les den a los cotillas — sonreí a Latula, para luego bajar la mirada para preguntarle—. No te he preguntado cómo estás.

— Estoy y tengo que estar — vi como apretaba los labios en una sonrisa forzada—. He estado examinando detalles del caso. Por lo menos podré contarle a mi bebé que su padre era un luchador, no se dejó asesinar fácilmente ¿sabes?

Si yo hubiera sido un periodista aquella conversación hubiera sido mi máximo exponente, una policía contándome los sucesos a todo detalle. Latula me explicó que las pruebas destacaban que Mituna había forcejeado, que había logrado huir, también que hubo una persecución por parte del asesino en las afueras del hospital donde encontramos aquel trozo de camiseta. Una pieza que podría ser clave según ella. Desafortunadamente parecía ser que el asesino había vuelto a atraparlo, aunque no lo mató como a los demás. Al parecer, Mituna había muerto por una contusión en la cabeza. Además la sangre hallada en la habitación, no era solo de él si no de otra persona, muy probablemente la del asesino. Lo único malo es que no tenían sospechosos con los que comparar la sangre.

Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo habían muerto los otros, pero no le pregunté. Saber cómo había muerto Mituna ya era suficientemente duro para mí.

Aún no había terminado de contarme los avances en la investigación cuando alcé la vista al reloj de pared del Handmaid y me di cuenta de que tenía apenas tres minutos para empezar a trabajar.

—Tengo que currar, — me levanté y besé la frente de Latula. Sé que es un poco machito imbécil, pero siempre he adorado cuidar a las chicas de mí alrededor, exactamente como Damara no me dejaba cuidar de ella —. Avísame para el funeral.

Me dirigí a las cocinas para coger mi delantal cuando choqué con Damara. Me venía bien verla, la agarré del brazo y la arrastré a su despacho. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y la miré, mis pensamientos decididos empezaban a flaquear, estaba enfadada.

— No te he llamado por que no quería discutir por teléfono — suspiré, su cara de enfado se acrecentó. Soy un cobarde, lo asumo no era capaz de decirlo—. Estoy un poco cansado de estar siempre peleando, yo…

Aquello era lo más parecido a un "me follo a otro" que salía de mi boca. No podía, era como asumir de antemano que estaba sin novia, sin trabajo y probablemente sería golpeado hasta la muerte por sus bonitas manos.

— Pues no iría mal que no hicieses manitas con otras delante de mí si no quieres pelear—dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su despacho con las piernas cruzadas. Mi cara era lo más parecido a un "¡¿Qué?!" ¿Se refería a Latula?

— ¡Vamos! Latula está preñada, no soy capaz de asumir que tú quieres que compartamos un futuro y me voy a enrollar con una preñada — empecé a reírme, sabía que aquello le irritaría pero era superior a mí—. A demás soy tan jodidamente listo que te pondría los cuernos delante de tus ojos, porque yo asumo que eres tonta o ciega.

Me senté a su lado en la mesa y la miré a la cara. Para mi sorpresa, su cara de enfado se había disipado, parecía triste y a punto de romper a llorar. Creo que era la primera vez que la había visto así, era extraño que perderme fuera algo tan doloroso para ella.

—Es que, desde hace unas semanas estás tan raro — dijo, parecía tan asustada y tan frágil que no pude evitar abrazarla y mentirle descabelladamente.

— No seas tonta, ¿para qué iba a enrollarme con nadie teniéndote a ti? — En aquel momento me metí a mí mismo también. Me decía que mintiéndola la protegía, que era mejor eludir la verdad, qué no iba a hacerle daño por aquello. Me decía todo aquello porque era mucho más fácil que asumir que yo era un puto cobarde de mierda, un _loser_ incapaz de asumir la realidad de perder una falsa estabilidad.

Ella confió en mi palabra, sin más preguntas y sin miradas de sospecha. Me devolvió el abrazo y estuvimos un rato allí, enredados y en silencio, de un modo inusual. Me di cuenta de que ella me necesitaba tanto o más de lo que Tavros lo hacía. Damara no era tan fuerte ni tan independiente como parecía.

Me separé de ella y tras besar sus labios me puse a trabajar. Me sentía como un imbécil, incapaz de nada. Porque aun que mucha gente no lo crea, no hay nada peor que las personas que aprecias se crean tus mentiras. Sobre todo me sentía un imbécil porque ahora que ya no necesitaba aquellos momentos de afecto y mimos por parte de ella, parecía que ahora sí que me los iba a dar. Era como una broma macabra del destino.

La noche en el Haindmaid no salió de lo común, algún borracho idiota que se peleaba con otro por una chica, servir mesas, servir más mesas y poco más. A las tres, me despedí de Damara, que como siempre me pidió que me quedara con ella pero no lo hice. Debería haberme quedado con ella.

Esto es un poco raro de explicar, supongo que porque yo me enrollaba con Tavros y también salía con Damara. Pero no concebía como podía sentirse mi hermano ante ese hecho hasta que llegué a casa. Desde el coche veía la luz del comedor encendida, no era raro ya que Tavros tenía por costumbre esperarme despierto, pero junto a la glorieta había una motocicleta que me resultaba familiar. Era de Vriska.

Al acercarme al porche pude oír a la perfección los gemidos de mi hermano, tan parecidos a los que yo le había producido aquella misma mañana. Estaban acompañados claro de los de aquella idiota. Tenía muchas ganas de irrumpir en el comedor y gritarles, echarles a los dos a la calle. No eran simples celos, en cierto sentido me sentía traicionado, no podía quejarme dadas las circunstancias. Yo no hacía las cosas de forma diferente, también me follaba a Damara. Tavros estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, incluso si era con aquella loca. Pero me mataba de celos y también estaba la incertidumbre ante qué sentía realmente por mí él.

No tengo muy claro en qué momento yo asimilé que mi hermano no iba a estar más que conmigo, no era el ejemplo que le estaba dando. Supongo que me hubiera sentado menos mal si no hubiese sido con Vriska, aunque era a ella a quien le debía la relación que teníamos Tavros y yo, pero no dejaba de ser una tía muy macabra.

Decidí que no quería molestarles, así que me tumbé en el balancín que teníamos en el porche. Me mecí despacio pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que padre y madre murieron. Me pregunté si el asesino no había ido a buscarme a mí por compasión hacia mi hermano pequeño, a fin de cuentas yo entraba en el perfil de los asesinados. También divagué acerca de si debía haber una enfermedad mental que te llevase a acostarte con tus hermanos y yo había perdido la cordura en aquella inventada e inverosímil patología. Me quedé allí dormido, me desperté al oír la motocicleta de Vriska alejarse hacia la carretera.

Me levanté y me estiré, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por la postura que había adoptado dormido. Entré por la puerta principal, la luz del comedor había sido apagada. Caminé a oscuras hasta mi habitación, la luz del baño estaba encendida y se oía el agua correr. Pasé de saludar a mi hermano y me dirigí directamente a mi cama. Me quité el uniforme de trabajo y lo dejé sobre una silla, me metí en la cama en calzoncillos y traté de dormir.

Escuché los pasos de Tavros hasta mi cama, miré como se estiró a mi izquierda y se acurrucó a mi lado. Estaba totalmente húmedo, apenas se había secado, lo abracé.

—Me molesta que te folles a otras personas — se lo dije sin mirarle, en un susurro, acariciándole el pelo mojado. No me sentía en el derecho de pedirle que dejase de hacerlo —, Podrías evitar hacerlo cuando yo esté o a las horas que sabes que llegaré…

—Lo siento, Vriska insistió, yo…— Me rodeó con sus brazos. Acaricié sus mejillas, había empezado a llorar—. Te quiero, Rufioh, pero es que a veces el tú y yo pierde sentido… No vamos a ningún lado… Es mucho más simple con ella…

— Lo sé, no pasa nada —mentía, sí que pasaba, pero no quería que Tavros se sintiera mal. Debía encontrar la manera de que aquello no terminase en lágrimas, porque era cierto que no íbamos a ningún lado —. Algunas veces, desearía que no fuéramos hermanos, sería tan fácil… Dejaría a Damara y saldríamos a la calle cogidos de la mano como las parejas normales… Aun que nos apaleasen por ser gays.

Me mordí los labios para no acompañarle en las lágrimas. Tenía que hacerme el fuerte, pero hacerme castillos en el aire no me ayudaba demasiado. Me pregunté en qué momento había dejado de querer a Damara y había empezado a querer más a Tavros. Bueno, aún quería a Damara, pero de otra manera mucho más simple y superficial, en cambio a mi hermano lo empezaba a necesitar como el aire para respirar.

—Podríamos irnos a vivir lejos de este lugar, a California o a Florida— dijo él de golpe —. Vender esta casa y ser una pareja de verdad, ¿Te lo imaginas? Yo iría al instituto y tú publicarías un manga decente, viviríamos como aquí pero nadie sabría que somos hermanos. Yo me pondría el apellido de soltera de mamá y…

Le callé con un beso, toda aquella fantasía sonaba genial, pero si algo había aprendido en mis últimos meses era que el mundo de los adultos no era tan fácil. Noté su lengua recorriendo mi boca, sus manos agarrándose a mi espalda. Agarraba su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Separamos nuestros labios, pero no dejé de abrazarlo.

— Te quiero, Tav — le susurré mirándole a los ojos.

Tavros se apoyó sobre mi pecho, me dijo que también me quería. Aquellos momentos eran francamente empalagosos, pero me encantaban, me deshacía oyéndole decirlo con su voz dulce e infantil.

Nos quedamos dormidos de aquel modo. Yo escuchaba en mi cabeza las palabras que Tavros había dicho, fantaseando con que fuera real. Era una mezcla de felicidad y amargura que se mezclaba en mi subconsciente. Por un lado creía que nada podía salir mal, por el otro era consciente que tampoco podría salir bien.

**NA: ¿No suena música country en vuestra cabeza cuando leéis este fic? En la mía un poco si, y eso que lo escribo todo escuchando Love of Lesbian y algún que otro solo de violín… **

**Reila, de veras que siento mucho la muerte de Mituna y sus lágrimas… En relación al embarazo de Latula… Estoy gestando alguna sorpresa, que no se si llegará a término, pero tranqui que será bueno y nada de sangre y vísceras. ;-)**

**Rydia, me encanta esa teoría de Meulin y los turistas… Algún día escribiré un fanfic porno dedicado únicamente a esas escenas LOL Será entretenido. Damara es un poquito mala pero ¿tú crees que podría matar a alguien? Nada de pensar en el canon, yo digo la de mi fic. Es mona ¿no? Un poco manipuladora, pero tiene su encanto.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**NA: Debo admitir que este capítulo es un poco flojo, pero es que tengo una semana distendida... Me han tenido que echar una mano para terminarlo porque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Ya me diréis que tal si os apetece: p**

**Por cierto algo que no había hecho antes, agradecer las lecturas de aquellos que no cometáis. U.U si, sé que existís algunos de vosotros por mis poderes de seer of breath. LOL**

Después de aquella noche Tavros y yo parecíamos una pareja de recién casados. Follamos casi en toda la casa, en la escalera de mármol, en el balancín del porche, en el suelo de la cocina, en la ducha… Se podía decir que era enfermizo. Yo no había dejado a Damara, cuando acaba mi jornada laboral me las espabilaba para salir del Handmaid rápido e iba a casa con Tavros. Ella sospechaba que algo raro ocurría pero durante la primera semana que estuve así no dijo nada, se conformaba con cuatro besos como saludo y alguna charla insulsa.

Dicho así suena muy frívolo, pero adoraba la sensación de llegar y que me estuviera esperando, por primera vez me sentía especial para alguien. A veces sólo nos sentábamos juntos a mirar la tele, pero me sentía feliz y creo que Tavros también se sentía de aquel modo.

La guerra con Damara empezó el miércoles, aún que era más bien una guerra fría. Tenía turno de tarde, así que a las nueve de la noche yo estaba listo para marcharme a casa. El entierro de Mituna era al día siguiente a las tres así que me pasé por el despacho de mi chica, aunque cada vez me sonaba más tedioso llamarla así, para poder salir antes de trabajar.

Al entrar al despacho el ambiente estaba cargado, lo noté enseguida cuando la vi detrás de su mesa sentada con un cigarrillo en los labios. Supongo que el cabreo principal venia en que yo no estaba dispuesto a que me cambiara los horarios por capricho de Aranea. De todos modos me senté a su lado, sobre la mesa, y le acaricié la mejilla. Siempre que me ponía meloso se le pasaba un poco el cabreo y me resultaba más fácil salirme con la mía.

—Peque, mañana tengo que salir antes — le dije cogiéndola de la mano y sonriendo pícaramente, ella me miró seria y con el ceño fruncido, se soltó de mi mano —. En serio muñeca, es el entierro de Mituna.

— Ya lo sé — dijo secamente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero que llevaba estampado el nombre del local. No sabía que tenía intención de soltar, pero iba a saltar y muy pronto, así que arqué las cejas esperando que dijese lo que quería que decir. Seguramente sería alguna frase hiriente, de esas que me hacen sentir culpable— ¿No me vas a pedir que vaya contigo?

—No — le dije con naturalidad, ella nunca quería acompañarme—. Me parecería raro que quieras venir, pero también podrías sugerírmelo tú.

— Rufioh, hace días que a duras penas te veo si no es por trabajo y parece que me evites, ¿es por lo que dije el otro día? Porque no tienes por qué sentirte presionado, estamos juntos sin planes de futuro si quieres, pero no me ignores de este modo, duele.

Suspiré, no me apetecía nada hacer un papelón, solo quería irme a casa y acurrucarme con Tavros en el sofá. Me senté en frente de ella, aún sobre la mesa y le cogí las manos.

— Mañana saldré a la una en vez de a las dos, a las tres es el entierro así que si quieres pasaré a buscarte poco antes de esa hora — me miró a los ojos. Mis sentimientos hacia ella eran ambiguos, seguía siendo la chica más bonita que yo había visto y la mujer a la que más admiraba sobre la tierra, pero ya no estaba seguro de quererla— ¿te parece bien?

—Si — contestó seria. Me acerqué a ella y besé suavemente sus labios. Las manos de Damara se agarraron a mi nuca y prolongó el beso. Era uno de aquellos besos que a mí me gustaban tanto cuando empezamos a salir, largo y lento, entonces hasta me gustaba aquel re sabor a tabaco en sus labios. ¿Buscaba que me quedase con ella a cenar? Damara se levantó y la abracé, la apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo como tratando de exprimir en mi algún sentimiento hacia ella. Lo que más odiaba de quedarme a solas con Damara es que me sentía triste, como en duelo por una relación de dos años que se estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Me quedé a su lado, cené algo con ella y tuvimos sexo insulso que ni a ella llegó a agradarle demasiado, ni a mí me complació. En realidad no, me gusta decir eso porque así me sentía menos culpable respecto a mi hermano, la verdad es que el sexo nunca es insulso. Aún que si debo reconocer que yo estaba bastante cansado, entre el trabajo y que por la mañana me había colado en la ducha de Tavros castigándole a tener un orgasmo antes de ir a clase, no estuve a máximo rendimiento con Damara. Cuando se quedó dormida, recogí mi ropa y tras dejar una nota me marché a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, Tavros se había dormido en el sofá y apenas había tocado la cena. Me sentía fatal, tendría que haberle avisado, pero así era yo de gilipollas. Le llevé en brazos a mi cama como pude y me estiré a su lado agarrándole la mano. Creo que se medió despertó, pero enseguida volvió a dormirse. Sentía que era demasiado bueno para mí y después de lo que yo acaba de hacer, no creo que nadie en el mundo pudiera negarlo.

Desperté por los besos que mi hermano me daba, que me rodeaba con sus brazos. Era incomodo, yo aún debía oler a Damara. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver su piel morena y aquellos labios, un calambrazo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Tavros me agarró por la cintura y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Le acaricié la mejilla.

—Ayer no tuve más remedio que…—me puso un dedo en los labios, sabía que me había quedado con Damara. Sus labios substituyeron su dedo en un segundo, cerré los ojos entregándome en aquel beso más que en ningún otro. Mi único modo de pedir perdón.

Noté sus manos descendiendo por mi cuerpo, acariciándome cuando vi la hora. Llegaba como quince minutos tarde a trabajar, y es que me había olvidado por completo de poner el despertador.

— Tav, oye ¡Tav! — sus labios descendían por mi pecho y era una sensación genial pero tenía que irme—. Llego tarde, tengo que trabajar.

—Pensaba que hoy tendrías libre — dijo él mordiéndome en la cadera. Oh, yo me moría de ganas de quedarme en la cama, notando su aliento y su lengua por todo mi cuerpo. Le paré, aún no sé cómo porque estaba más que empalmado, pero lo hice.

— Después, plánchame el traje ¿ok? — me levanté y tras besarle levemente, me pegué una ducha rápida.

La mañana en el Handmaid pasó rápida. Casi todos los clientes iban a estar en el funeral y era un poco raro verlos allí sentados con sus trajes negros esperando a la hora. Pero la una llegó y salí de allí pitando a casa. Me puse mi traje y hasta corbata, Latula me lo había pedido. Me sentía raro tan acicalado, además llevaba el pelo chafado y lacio sobre la cara, en vez de como solía llevarlo, de punta. Tavros estaba arrebatador con traje, pero me contuve de desvestirlo, aún teníamos que ir a por Damara.

En el cementerio no éramos pocos, gente del trabajo de Mituna, la señora Ampora y su nieto, Latula y su familia, los que quedábamos del instituto, un grupo de marujas que asistían a todos los funerales casi como una especie de pasatiempo… Casi todo el pueblo.

Al llegar dejé a mi hermano y a Damara para reunirme con Latula. Quizá suena macabro, pero mi ayudante del sheriff favorita estaba guapa en aquel vestido negro, la barriga del embarazo empezaba a notarse y le sentaba extrañamente bien. Me senté a su lado lado, algo que a Damara le sentó como una patada en la boca, me fijé en ella desde mi posición. Pero nadie le había dicho que no se sentase a mi lado, me ponía nervioso. Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido que yo le pidiese que se sentara conmigo, pero no tenía ganas de ella. También sé que se hubiera solucionado fácilmente con un "hemos terminado", pero la agonía de decirlo era superior a mí. Para ser claros, ella era mi primera relación de más de un mes, yo solía dejar de llamarlas y ellas se olvidaban de mí. Damara había sido casi con toda seguridad mi primer amor, el de verdad, y no tenía ni idea de cómo dejarlo atrás.

El funeral pasó rápido, a pesar de que hacía mucho calor y varias personas hablaron sobre lo buen tipo que era Mituna. Lo cierto es que todos sabíamos que de tanto en tanto se comportaba como un capullo, pero como había muerto y dejaba atrás a aquella novia tan perfecta e ayudante del sheriff nadie se atrevía a hablar de las veces en las que Mituna era borde e insolente. Aquel comportamiento desagradable para algunos era una de las cosas que lo habían convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos en el instituto y supongo que por eso conmigo era algo más encantador.

La gente nos dio las condolencias en fila a Latula y a mí, como si fuéramos los familiares o los padres, lo cual era un poco triste, la verdad. Y después de aquella tediosa tarea, mi compañera de fatigas nos invitó a tomar algo en su piso. Me imagino que no debía de querer quedarse sola, así que acepté ir a pesar de no tener ganas.

En el piso estábamos Damara, Tavros, Kurloz, Horuss, Latula y yo. Me resultaba extraño no ver a Kankri aprobando mi vestuario, que por cierto a mí me hacía sentir un poco imbécil, ni a Cronus mofándose de Mituna por querer tener una familia normal… Aquel año había ido ya a tantos funerales que casi deseaba que no me hicieran uno a mí cuando muriese.

Kurloz estaba bastante destruido, siempre tenía aquella cara de póker, pero aquel día no. Me fijé en ese detalle cuando llegamos y todos se sentaron alrededor de aquella mesilla de té. Horuss mantenía su rictus serio pero amable, propio de él en las situaciones malas. Acompañé a Latula a la cocina de aquel piso, tenía intención de ayudarla pero no sabía dónde había nada, así que al final lo hizo todo ella sola y yo solo la ayudé a servir las cosas. Supongo que el trabajo me seguía a lugares extraños.

Cuando Latula y yo volvimos de la cocina, en el comedor estaban hablando sobre el asesino. Si lo hubiéramos pensado, no era el tema más adecuado, pero no lo pensamos. Me senté entre Damara y Tavros, en el suelo, y cogí una aceituna.

—Bueno, supongo que no es tan fácil pillar a un asesino — acaba de decir Tavros. Al parecer Horuss creía que era muy simple y que la policía no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente. Para qué mentir, la mayoría pensábamos lo mismo. Hasta Latula había comprobado que la poca eficiencia de la policía no había logrado encontrar a Mituna vivo, porque simplemente no habían querido creerla, y eso que ella misma formaba parte de aquello.

— No, imaginaos que estabais en casa masturbando a la hora del asesinato y que la única prueba fuera los cookies de internet ¿Lo contarías sin más a la poli y les enseñarías vuestro ordenador? — dije acercándole un plato de patatas a Damara. Pensé en que en el asesinato de Cronus yo había estado besando a mi hermano y no lo contaría fácilmente.

— Yo sí que lo haría — me contestó mi chica. Lo peor es que era cierto, así que se me escapó una risotada. Damara y su exagerada sinceridad cuando de sexo se trataba.

— Lo de las cookies tampoco sería una prueba fiable — comentó Latula, creo trataba de estar animada —, sería necesario un uso de tarjeta de crédito o algo así para que la policía lo diera por válido.

— ¡Pues vaya!— exclamó Horuss, supongo que se replanteaba como debía ser encontrarse en la situación de sospechoso.

— Oye, Rufioh — me dijo entonces Damara — ¿no estarás ahora contándonos esto porque es lo que te pasó?

Me puse rojo, fui incapaz de decir nada. Tavros también se sonrojó, pedí porque todos pensaran que la idea de su hermano mayor masturbándose le incomodara y no la verdad, porque de lo contrario me veía como portada del diario con la nueva asesina del pueblo, mi chica. Todos re rieron y Horuss tuvo que continuar con aquel tema.

— Parece que no necesitarías una tarjeta de crédito, aquí tienes un testigo.

Señalaba a Tavros, como si él me hubiera pillado tocándome o algo así. Seguía incapaz de mediar palabra y rojo como un tomate, pero aquello me daba puntos en una coartada para lo que realmente ocurría entre Tavros y yo. Damara me miraba con la ceja alzada, seguramente algo molesta por el hecho de que me masturbase con pornografía y no pensado en ella, interrogándome indirectamente sobre si todo aquello iba en serio.

—Bueno chicos, no creo que el pobre Tavros se sienta muy a gusto con esta conversación — Latula intercedió por mi hermano y en realidad también por mí. Era mi salvadora, una especie de diosa nacida de humanos.

—Bromas aparte, a mí ese asesino me asusta bastante — añadió Horuss dejando su vaso sobre la mesilla, sonaba tímido lo cual era extraño—, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, Kurloz, Rufioh y yo damos el perfil de las víctimas.

—Yo también lo he pensado — dijo Kurloz tras un instante de silencio por parte de todos —, opino que deberíamos movernos los tres en la misma dirección, vivir juntos, sería más difícil que un único asesino pudiera con los tres.

— Eso sería una buena idea — contestó Horuss.

Damara me miraba esperando mi respuesta, casi podía leer sus pensamientos "¿Es que te vas a follar a tus colegas? Porque vivir con tu novia no, pero con tus colegas claro ¿no?". Así que yo no quería pronunciarme, cualquier respuesta era potencialmente criticable.

— Lo mínimo que podríais hacer es compraros un rifle — la voz de Latula sonaba muy segura ante aquella afirmación, pero a mí me costaba imaginarme con un arma en las manos, mi madre se hubiera escandalizado ante aquella idea —, no son tan caros y si no hay un historial delictivo o psiquiátrico grave es fácil de conseguir.

— ¿Y tú tienes uno? — arqué las cejas, no me lo podía creer. Me imaginaba a Latula, embarazada como estaba, sosteniendo un rifle.

— Na, pero yo se disparar una pistola y acertar a considerable distancia y tengo varias armas del trabajo — Latula no dejó de hablar de armas con las que podríamos conseguir, también de que modelos eran más fáciles de usar para gente inexperta. Al parecer cuando vivía en la ciudad había tenido una compañera de piso experta en estos temas, ella apenas tenía unas nociones básicas.

Finalmente y sin que yo tuviera que dar mi opinión completamente al respecto, acordamos que Kurloz y Horuss se moverían a vivir con Tavros y conmigo un tiempo. Lo del rifle no nos lo replanteamos, me parecía exagerado pero creo que en la mente de Horuss quedó latente. A mí solo me fastidiaba que mi relación con mi hermano se fuera a ver afectada, por lo menos porque ya no podríamos estar como la última semana.

** NA: edit por que he visto un montón de typos T.T Si estaré distendido...**


	12. capitulo 12

**NA: Actualización súper rápida desde casa de una amiga. Estoy exageradamente aburrido en Barcelona, a parte de los findes me paso el día sin hacer nada de nada… Aunque eso es técnicamente mentira he visto la primera temporada de Sailor moon entera... LOL No sé si comprendéis mi nivel de loser una vez dicho esto, pero debe de estar a un nivel increíble. Creo que lo peor es que voy a ver las siguientes. Aún que es mejor Sailor moon que Candy Candy ¿no? **

**Rydia, a mí también me encanta la idea de Damara pero por favor ¡Rufioh es un hombre enamorado¡ LOL No sé, ya veremos…La tensión sexual con Horuss es exagerada ¿no?**

**Reila, siento mucho lo de tu ex pero mira, seguro que hay alguien mejor para ti por ahí :p En este capi no hay mucho del asesino, pero espero que te guste. ^_^**

Seguro que todos habéis pensado alguna vez lo increíble que debe ser vivir con tus amigos. Yo solía hacerlo en el instituto, antes de que Cronus tuviera a Eridan. Solíamos sentarnos sobre el capó de su coche con una cerveza a imaginarnos que vivíamos en un piso destartalado en Jackson o a veces incluso en Los Angeles. Pues siento deciros que cuando sabes lo genial que es tener un lugar para ti solo, en este caso para Tavros y para mí solos, la idea de vivir con los colegas es una mierda.

Tavros y yo llegamos a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, habíamos dejado a Damara en el Handmaid y teníamos un montón de faena para adecuar la casa para dos personas más.

El concepto de trabajar era lo de menos, pero tenía que adecentar en cuarto de mis padres para que al menos uno de los chicos se ubicara allí y aquello sí que se me hacia una montaña. Entré en la habitación y abrí el ventanal sobre la cama para ventilar un poco la habitación. Nadie había entrado allí en los últimos dos meses y había polvo por todas partes.

Arranqué las sábanas y las tiré al suelo, no tenía ganas de hacer aquello. Me dejé caer sobre el colchón desnudo y miré el techo. En realidad era una buena excusa para llevar a cabo sin más dilación una tarea que yo hubiera pospuesto hasta el día de mi muerte. Era el más pequeño de la planta baja, mi madre había creído oportuno dejar el más grande para el trabajo de papá y el otro para Tavros y para mí. A los doce años me moví al piso de arriba solo cansado de compartirlo todo con mi hermanito.

Miré la foto de familia que madre tenía en la mesilla, era raro pensar que habíamos sido una familia feliz. Era más raro fijarme en los rostros de mis progenitores, empezaba a olvidarme de cómo eran físicamente. A menudo me pregunto cómo podemos olvidar tan fácilmente el aspecto de la gente, incluso cuando es alguien tan amado.

Tavros asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

— Damara me ha preguntado por tu comportamiento extraño con ella — dijo serio mientras se tendía en el espacio libre del colchón— le he dicho que tienes disfunción eréctil y que por eso la rehúyes.

Me puse rojo, no era posible que le hubiera dicho aquello. Damara era capaz de creérselo y violarme para comprobarlo. Tavros empezó a reírse por lo bajo, debajo de aquella carita mona era un puñetero trol.

— Soy el único ser de la tierra que pica en estas bromas tuyas ¿verdad? — dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre él y le hacía cosquillas.

—Si — contestó entre risas, iba a odiar muchísimo el tiempo que Kurloz y Horuss se quedasen en la casa, yo quería estar a solas con Tavros —. En realidad sí me preguntó, pero le he dicho que estás triste por tus amigos muertos.

Le agradecí que mantuviera aquel papelón con Damara y después de una paliza de besos nos pusimos juntos a meter las cosas de nuestros padres en cajas. Llevábamos un rato cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Me daba mucha pereza ir a abrir, pero no quería que fuera mi hermano solo, así que me dirigí a la puerta. Allí me encontré con un Horuss que cargaba una maleta pequeña.

— Sé que dijimos que hasta el sábado no vinera pero…— le observé desviar la mirada mientras extendía una sonrisilla tímida— realmente estoy asustado, Rufioh.

— No pasa nada, pero tendrás que quedarte en el sótano— maldecía mi suerte, yo quería una última noche con Tavros antes de que llegara ninguno de mis amigos.

Mi hermano acompañó a Horuss al piso de abajo mientras yo seguía empaquetando cosas que irían al piso de arriba, a acumular polvo y a convertirse en objetos inanimados que no se volverían a usar quizá nunca. En pocos minutos ambos estaban tendidos en la cama desprovista de sábanas mientras yo seguía trabajando.

— ¿Has pensado en lo de comprar el rifle? — dijo Horuss apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

— N-no, me asusta más tener un arma en casa —era extraño como mi personalidad mutaba con Horuss, siempre me sentía tan cómodo que toda mi falsa seguridad desaparecía y yo sonaba extrañamente parecido a mi hermano Tavros.

— Podríamos ir a comprarlo — insistió él. Tavros nos miraba, era como si analizase como nos relacionábamos, me parecía curioso —, a cambio puedo dedicar tiempo a repararte el coche, lo tienes hecho un asco.

Aquella era una buen intercambio, pero yo no estaba nada seguro de lo de tener una arma en casa. Pensé en mi viejo Buick, la carrocería estaba asquerosa y una buena revisión no le iba a ir mal. Miré de reojo a mi hermano, parecía que aquello le importaba más bien poco, así que la decisión recaía únicamente sobre mí. Definitivamente, mi coche pesaba más que los conceptos anti-armas que mi madre había tratado de inculcarme durante toda mi adolescencia.

— Está bien — vi la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de mi padre, eran las siete, si nos dábamos prisa podríamos llegar al Wall mart de Shaw—, Vamos en tu coche.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono, yo me levanté a cogerlo mientras Horuss y Tavros empezaban a desfilar por la puerta. Descolgué, pero nadie contestó así que volví a dejarlo en su sitio y salí para subirme en el asiento trasero. Mi intención era subirme en la parte delantera, pero mi hermano se me había adelantado. Era la mar de raro verle hablar con total confianza y naturalidad con mi amigo de instituto, mi amorío secreto de adolescencia. Parecía una especie de broma, como si a los Nitram en general nos atrajera Horuss.

Estaban hablando de coches, Horuss era "mecánico". En realidad era dependiente de la única librería del pueblo, pero en su tiempo libre hacía de todo. Desde pintar cuadros a reparar coches, también escribía cosillas y diseñaba robots. Era un tío excepcionalmente interesante. Lo cierto es que seguro que comprenderéis, dicho esto, que yo siempre hubiera fantaseado un poco con él pero en realidad no era para mí, cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con él acababa hartándome. Además, yo tenía a Tav.

Llegamos al Wall mart y fuimos directamente a la zona de armas. A mí aquello me abrumaba en el mal sentido. Todas aquellas armas allí expuestas y un montón de cajitas que contenían cartuchos, con aquello se mataban animales y los humanos también somos animales a fin de cuentas.

Horuss se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó al tendero acerca de qué arma sería la más adecuada para una zona boscosa, como la que había en mi propiedad. Aquel hombre empezó a sacar un montón de fusiles, que si el saure 202 clásico, que si el H&H winchester… Era un emocionado de aquellas cosas, me parecía un poco enfermizo pero claro quizá el pensaría lo mismo de mi colección de DvDs de anime y mis estanterías de mangas y comics… Finalmente apoyé mis codos en el mostrador y di un bostezo. Cuando yo ya creía que no podía ser más aburrido, Tavros se acercó al mostrador y tomó uno de aquellos rifles en sus manos y miró por el visor.

— Estos parecen muy pesados — comentó Tavros dejando de nuevo el rifle sobre el mostrador—. Necesitamos algo más simple, apenas sé usarlos y bueno, no sé ellos…

Me quedé anonadado, a mí, todas aquellas armas me parecían idénticas. ¿Entendía Tavros de rifles, fusiles y armas de fuego? Observé como mi hermanito tomaba un rifle de la estantería y comprobaba su peso. El hombre se acercó a él y empezaron a charlar sobre el arma idónea para nosotros.

El resultado fue, que firmé unos papeles en los que autorizaba a mi hermano a poseer un arma y me hacía responsable de él. Tendríamos que pasar a recogerla en unos días, cuando se verificase que no teníamos antecedentes penales. Salimos de allí, ya había oscurecido y decidimos pasar a comprar algo de comida rápida para cenar.

—¿Cómo sabes tú tanto de estas mierdas? — le pregunté a mi hermano mientras nos subíamos al coche.

— Bueno, salí con Jade — contestó levantando los hombros—, tenía que impresionarla de algún modo, y en su familia se pirran por las armas.

Horuss y yo nos reímos, la voz de mi hermano sonaba casi como si se excusase. Me parecía muy divertido lo mucho que se implicaba para conseguir cualquier cosa, hasta una chica.

Fuimos hasta el _taco bell_ de Cleveland y aparcamos fuera. Había bastante cola, se veía desde el coche. Tavros se ofreció a ir a por la comida, así que nos dejó a Horuss y a mí en el coche. Estábamos en silencio, yo miraba a mi hermano desde la ventanilla allí parado haciendo cola.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo muy personal? —Oí la voz de Horuss a mi espalda. Asentí, siempre podía evitar la respuesta si quería — Es mera curiosidad, Mituna nunca nos contó por qué tú y Cronus os peleasteis el último año del instituto…

Suspiré, en cierto modo me sentía muy avergonzado por aquella pelea. Nunca le pedí perdón a Cronus y bueno, en parte tampoco sentía que tuviera que haberlo hecho. Aún y así, era una situación incómoda y molesta.

— A principio de curso Cronus me dijo que iba a pedirle salir enserio a Mituna — empecé a relatar sin mirar a Horuss, mi mirada estaba fija en Tavros dentro del _Taco Bell_, pero supongo que en realidad no miraba nada—. Y en el baile de primavera Mituna y yo follamos. Cronuss se lo tomó mal, pero él no fue al baile por estar con su hijo y yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de aquel polvo. Fue raro, pero hacía siglos desde que me había dicho que iba a hacerlo y no había hecho nada de nada.

Horuss colocó su mano en mi hombro, probablemente quería verme la cara. Quizá pensaba que aquello me afligía o no sé. Todo el mundo sabía que a lo largo de mi adolescencia yo era un puñetero idiota, no pensaba demasiado porque a la que mi cabeza funcionaba me convertía en un crío llorica y tonto.

— No se quedó ahí, supongo que por eso podría haberme perdonado— continué, me sentía incómodo en aquel monologo. Cronus nunca había dicho nada a nadie de lo sucedido, y al parecer Mituna tampoco—. La cosa es que, no sé si te acuerdas de aquella noche en la que Kurloz bebió y le sentó fatal por una medicación rara y tú y Kankri os lo llevasteis a urgencias, aquella noche Cronus, Mituna y yo fuimos a las ruinas del hospital. Íbamos borrachos y felices, habíamos ganado un partido, era lo normal. Además no llevábamos chicas, era como una fiesta de las pollas. Todo fue perfecto hasta que ellos empezaron a enrollarse, y ya sabes cómo me comportaba yo entonces, no me iba a quedar mirando. Al principio todo iba bien pero luego eso creó el drama. Terminamos a hostias, y creo que hasta muerto aún me guarda rencor por haberme dejado sobar por un tío que nunca fue su novio, ni nada más que un follamigo que a menudo lo menospreciaba y le trataba como una muñeca hinchable, porque aun que Tuna fuera amigo nuestro a veces era un capullo y lo sabes.

En aquel momento Tavros entró con un par de bolsas llenas de comida, era mi salvación. Horuss me juzgaría por pensar con el pene, pero por lo menos se callaría hasta que volviéramos a estar solos. Si tenía suerte ese hecho no se daría nunca.

Al llegar a casa me alarmé enseguida. Las luces del comedor estaban encendidas y la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par. Había cerrado con llave y aparte de mi hermano y de mí, nadie más tenía una copia, ni siquiera Damara.

Cuando avisé a Horuss de la anomalía, bajamos del coche. Tavros me tomó la mano y avanzamos despacio. Al igual que cuando había subido andado con Latula al hospital, traté de fijarme en cada pequeño detalle pero estaba oscuro y yo estaba tan nervioso que me costaba horrores.

En la puerta había pisadas de barro, y dentro todo estaba revuelto. Parecía que un huracán había entrado en casa. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y se lo entregué a Tavros. Aún no teníamos aquel rifle, pero en mi viejo cuarto yo guardaba un bate de beisbol que jamás había usado. Me sería útil por primera vez en la vida. Subí las escaleras rápido, entré en la estancia y cogí el bate de debajo del viejo escritorio para bajar corriendo de nuevo.

—Parece que han forzado la puerta — dijo Horuss mirando la cerradura totalmente reventada.

Mi hermano ya había avisado en la comisaria, le habían dicho que esperáramos en el coche pero yo ya estaba cansado de esperar a ser cazado.


	13. Capitulo 13

Cansancio, era lo único que yo tenía en mente. ¿No podía permitirme el lujo de ser feliz? Como mínimo tener un poco de tranquilidad… Parecía que no.

La policía llegó en pocos minutos, pero en la casa había nada, apenas unas cuantas huellas de bota del número 47 y caos. El sheriff Hussie nos recomendó ir a un hostal, pero francamente era lo último que quería. Aquella era mi casa, se suponía que yo debía ser capaz de defenderla.

Horuss, Tavros y yo nos sentamos a comer en la cocina, donde no había demasiado caos a parte de una silla rota y algún cuchillo por el suelo. Cuando terminamos, recogí la cocina y evalué los daños en la casa. Realmente no había tantos destrozos como yo había pensado al llegar, supuse que el pánico me ayudó a acrecentar el caos en mi cabeza.

Más relajado, volví a sentarme en la mesa de la cocina porque si volvía a ver lo que le habían hecho a la sala de estar de mis padres me hubiera cabreado un poco. Horuss sacaba una cerveza de la nevera, yo le pedía otra cuando Tavros, en pijama, entró en la cocina.

— Rufioh, me da un poco de miedo dormir solo — dijo mi hermano fingiéndose completamente aterrado. Me imagino que si tenía miedo, pero ambos sabíamos que lo hacía para pasar la noche conmigo y no porque nadie fuera tras él. — ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— Está bien, pero no te acostumbres — le contesté con un fastidio fingido que dio el pego. Lo sé porque Horuss me miró algo molesto, ya que era normal que Tav tuviera miedo. En aquel momento estaba segurísimo de que si Horuss hubiera podido me hubiera pedido que durmiéramos los tres en la misma habitación, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. — Vete ya a la cama, iré dentro de un rato. Cuando me termine la cerveza.

Cuando mi hermano se hubo ido, Horuss me preguntó más acerca de Mituna y Cronus, lo que hizo que mi cerveza se convirtiera en algo parecido al pis de mono, ya no me apetecía bebérmela. No quería hablar de ello, estaban muertos y cada vez que pensaba en ellos y en el enfado de Cronus conmigo me agobiaba, me entristecía y tenía ganas de lloriquear.

— No quiero hablar del tema — dije mirando a Horuss apoyado sobre la poyata de la cocina. Era atractivo, no podía negarlo y me incomodaba sentirme atraído hacia él. Vacié el contenido de la lata en el fregadero—, me voy a la cama. El bate de béisbol se ha quedado en el comedor, si quieres puedes llevártelo abajo.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y entré a oscuras. Me quité la ropa despacio, quedándome en calzoncillos, y me introduje entre las sabanas para notar la cálida piel de mi hermano. Sus brazos me rodearon antes de que pudiera acomodarme.

— A parte del papelón de brodway en la cocina, ¿Estás asustado, Tav?— susurré mientras le abrazaba. Era una sensación entre horrible y encantadora, el simple contacto con él hacía que un corriente eléctrico recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

—Un poco pero…— Tavros hundió la cabeza en mi pecho— ¿Te gusta Horuss? Eres diferente con él.

Me sonrojé, noté un montón de sangre amontonándose en mi cara y agradecí estar a oscuras.

—No, bueno — no sabía cómo abordar una pregunta tan directa. Una de las cosas que siempre he adorado de Tavros quizá era que siempre iba de cara, decía las cosas como las pensaba aún que aquello fuera contraproducente. Le debía sinceridad—, me atrae y es incómodo, no sé cómo evitarlo.

—No te agobies tanto, es normal ¿no?— dijo Tavros antes de atraerme hacia él y besar mis labios. Notaba el calor de su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos acariciando mi espalda cuando oí un ruido. Me separé de él con rapidez y me levanté de la cama de golpe mientras encendía la luz. Horuss apareció en la puerta de mi habitación en pocos segundos, llevaba el bate de béisbol en las manos.

—No pasa nada, solo soy yo — dijo él con voz temerosa—. Es que me da un poco de pánico dormir solo, después de que alguien haya allanado la morada.

Suspiré hondo, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de odiar tanto a alguien tan guapo.

— Podemos arrastrar un colchón hasta este cuarto — dije fingiendo que aquello no me fastidiaba en absoluto y que solo estaba nervioso por haberme asustado.

Entre Horuss y yo movimos uno de los colchones del cuarto de Tavros hasta mi habitación y lo colocamos a los pies de mi cama. Después de aquello mi colega se quedó frito en un santiamén, mientras Tavros y yo nos mirábamos en silencio, a oscuras, maldiciendo todas las cosas que no nos podíamos contar por la presencia de Horuss.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente palpando la ausencia de Tavros sobre el colchón, me molestaba soberanamente no tener mis cinco minutos por la mañana con él.

Salí de la habitación y caminé a la cocina, una vez en la puerta vi a Horuss de espaldas preparando tortitas. Tenía que admitirlo, era genial que al fin hubiera alguien en casa que supiera cómo cocinar decentemente. Un Tavros mojado aún de ducha y con ropa limpia pasó por mi lado y se sentó en la mesa para elogiar el increíble desayuno que mi colega de insti había preparado. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, Horuss y Tavros en la cocina, tan increíblemente atractivos. Seré un salido, pero creo que a cualquier persona que le atrajeran los hombres vería la fantasía de tener frente a él dos tíos tan atractivos como son mi hermano y Horuss. En un principio la presencia de Horuss me incomodaba, pero el hecho de que Tav me hubiera pedido que me relajara hacía que me calmase exageradamente.

— También hay tortitas para ti — dijo Horuss sentándose en la mesa y despertándome de un ensueño parecido a el principio de una película porno.

Me senté con ellos y desayuné, por la tarde iríamos a buscar el rifle. Era mi día libre, yo quería emplearlo en dibujar pero debía adecentar la casa después del desastre de la noche anterior.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Tavros marchó para tomar el autobús y odié no poderme despedir como lo había hecho los días anteriores. Horuss se fue a dar un repaso a mi coche y yo me puse a limpiar. A media mañana ya tenía casi todo en un estado decente, y es que para ser un hombre se me dan bastante bien las tareas del hogar. Yo creo que soy un buen partido después de todo y aún que no sepa cocinar. Fue entonces cuando saqué un par de latas de la nevera y salí a ver cómo se las apañaba Horuss con mi buick.

Un Horuss sin camiseta apareció de debajo de mi coche, algo de grasa de motor estaba adherida en sus brazos y aquella sonrisa, todo acompañado de una canción de rock clásico de los años 70 que sonaba en la radio. Un calambre me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando me sonrió de aquel modo y tomó una de las cervezas que yo le ofrecía.

— ¿Cómo está? — dije refiriéndome a mi coche, no debía estar demasiado bien.

— El motor está guay, yo cambiaria algunas piezas por que las que tienes son de bastante baja calidad, pero por lo demás bien — dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata—, La carrocería ya es otra cosa, pero puedo hacer algo.

Yo estaba ensimismado mirando su cuerpo, me decía a mí mismo que estar en el apogeo de mi vida sexual no era una argumentación válida para meterla en todos los agujeros que viera. Ni siquiera me fijé en que Damara había aparcado su coche detrás del mío. Francamente, mi idiotez tenía delito, su coche no era simplemente grande sino que también tenía un motor bastante ruidoso.

—Ya me imaginaba que tú ya habrías llegado — le dijo a Horuss en vez de un saludo usual. En los ojos de Damara casi había fuego, suponía que era porque no la había avisado de que habían entrado en casa la noche anterior.

—Llegó ayer de improviso y fue una suerte porque el asesino se coló ayer en casa — sonreí a mi chica mientras interpretaba peliculeramente terror. Ella apretó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa fingida, pero me abrazó y besó mis labios superficialmente. Era raro, no le gustaban nada las muestras de afecto delante de gente, quería fingir delante de Horuss pero no sabía por qué.

— Ya me lo han contado en el bar — dijo quitándome la lata de cerveza de las manos y dejándola sobre el capó de mi coche—. Horuss, te lo robo un rato.

Damara me lanzó una mirada de reojo y tras soltarme caminó hasta la casa, la seguí hasta la cocina. La vi sentarse sobre la mesa, lo lógico era pensar que quería hablar. Me apoyé en la encimera, frente a ella, y la miré esperando que empezara.

—Tengo un ligero problema contigo — dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí.

— Es por que no estoy…—Traté de justificarme, pero no terminé la frase. Su mano estaba agarrando mi pene por encima del pantalón. Yo estaba ligeramente empalmado, pero muy poco y aquello, cómo no, iba a ser un problema.

— ¡Oh! Aún está dura de mirar al come-pollas de Horuss — la voz de Damara me sonaba desagradable, me sentía muy incómodo cuando empezó a rozar la mano en un va y ven sobre la ropa. Podía haberla apartado, pero no lo hice. No tengo ninguna excusa creíble, ni ninguna mentira que yo mismo me crea para justificarlo—, pero no pasa nada, me jode más que me trates como una idiota, puñeteras mentiras, además…

Damara desabrochó mi pantalón e introdujo su mano en mis calzoncillos, continuaba hablando pero yo solo podía notar su mano alrededor de miembro. Una mezcla de asco y morbosidad me atrapaba, yo quería alejarla de mí pero el mismo tiempo necesitaba desvestirla y arrancarle los labios a mordiscos.

— Sí lo que quieres es que te escuche no estás haciendo lo correcto — dije nervioso, tenía muchas ganas de empotrarla contra la pared y follármela. No estaba pensando, hacía un instante en mi mente lo había dicho, no tienes porque meterá en todas partes, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando nada en absoluto, aunque lo intentaba me resultaba más y más imposible cada vez que su mano se movía.

—Pero si es la única forma de que te fijes en mí, porque he hecho muchas cosas para llamar tu atención y no ha servido de nada— su voz lasciva era un problema, me ponía muy cachondo. Era diferente que con Tavros. Tav era pasión pero también era dulce, era como el helado de leche merengada con canela, Damara era puro fuego—. Además de a Horruss ¿También te follabas a Cronus y a Mituna?

—No, no me estoy follando a nadie, ni me follaba a mis amigos, quieres soltarme la polla —le dije algo cabreado, me sentía francamente ofendido por lo que había dicho y aquello me ayudó un poco a frenar mis impulsos más viscerales. Cronus y Mituna siempre serían una herida abierta. La empujé, pero ella se aferró a mí y continuó tocándome. Era una sensación confusa, entre la necesidad física del sexo y el hastío mental, quería apartarla del mí y dejarla allí sola pero al mismo tiempo deseaba abandonarme al placer… Era mucho más fácil. Yo debería haberla apartado, se lo debía a Tavros…

La agarré de los hombros y ella disminuyo los movimientos dentro de mis calzoncillos, creo que se asustó y tenía la intención de parar, veía mi encrucijada mental. No paró para torturarme y poder regodearse en su supremacía sobre mí. Me miró fijamente con fiereza mientras humedecía sus labios, me llamaba débil y cobarde con los ojos. Mis manos descendieron de sus hombros a sus caderas. La impulsé sobre mí, ella me rodeó con sus piernas haciendo que su falda de tubo subiera dejando ver sus muslos. Me giré y la apoyé contra el mármol, mientras yo dejaba caer mis pantalones y mis boxers hasta la rodilla ella se deshizo de su tanga.

La embestí, sin pensar, sin más. Noté el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su respiración agitada, sus muslos desnudos contra mi piel y aquella humedad, era como un bálsamo del olvido. Nada existía, ni mis amigos muertos, ni todo aquel odio hacia mí mismo por no ser quién realmente quería ser. Notaba las contracciones de su vagina contra mi miembro cada vez con más intensidad. No era propio de mí, pero me corrí egoístamente sin pensar en Damara. Dejé escapar un gemido y paré mis movimientos dentro de ella, apoyándome contra su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio.

— Lo ves, tú siempre serás lo que yo quiera que seas, Rufioh, aún que me mientas y juegues a dominar la situación — me susurró al odio Damara cuando aún sus piernas me aprisionaban contra su cuerpo.

No sé si es algo lógico en mis circunstancias, ni si le habría pasado a ningún otro hombre en la historia, pero después de aquello yo solo tenía ganas de llorar. Así que en cuanto me alejé de ella, me subí los pantalones y me dirigí al sótano. Cerré la puerta con un pestillo y sentado en las últimas escaleras rompí a llorar. Mis lágrimas eran por mis amigos muertos, por mis padres, por miedo de no poder proteger a Tavros y mil cosas más, pero sobre todo era porque yo no era nada más que un gilipollas de mierda incapaz de hacer nada como era debido.

**NA: ¿Ha sido eso una violación? No tengo muy claro si una mujer puede violar a un hombre, pero supongo que en el caso de que pueda es de un modo totalmente psicológico. Quiero decir, ninguna chica puede forzar sexualmente de un modo físico pero si psicológicamente…. (¿?) En realidad en esta nota de autor os lo pregunto, porque desde mi posición solo sé que no cualquier chica podría forzarme a tener sexo con ella… Algunas en concreto si porque son algo así como musas intelectualmente hablando y de no tener pareja les haría el amor por voluntad propia, pero por línea general no suelen atraerme demasiado las mujeres… Anyways me voy por las ramas, como la mayoría sois lectores femeninos no sé si sabréis contestarme. De todos modos he conocido a algunos capullos integrales que después de acostarse con chicas… mm… diremos NO guapas (Porque me niego a admitir que haya chicas feas ,entre otras cosas porque siento que no hay mujer que no se arregle un poquito y no esté bonita) dicen que ellas les violaron. Y a mí persona eso le parece una jodida mentira, seamos francos los tíos no metemos la polla a nadie en ningún lado si no queremos, lo que contestaría a mi pregunta pero… Dado el trasfondo de una relación amorosa bastante basada en el sexo entre Damara y Rufioh, y el carácter de Damara etc. Repito mi pregunta ¿Ha sido eso una violación por parte de ella? **

**Este tema siempre me ralla, pero no me molo nada hablando serio así que... U.U dejaré de pensar un rato. Ya sé que este capítulo tiene algunas escenas un poco cliché, pero como dijeron en uno de los capítulos de American Horror Story… Los clichés son clichés porque son reales LOL **

**Reila, a lo de tu ex a tomar vientos, si encima no quiere tener a alguien tan cute en su vida peor para él. :D Si sabes cocinar mi novio y yo te invitamos a formar una pareja de tres LOL Porque él sabe cocinar, pero nunca tiene tiempo por el curro y yo soy un desastre en los fogones… Se me quema todo… Te necesitamos. ( Menos mal que él no sabe español, si no se molestaría mil por estas frases LOL)**

**Rydia, personalmente me gusta poco el TavJade… Es que Jade me cae como que muy mal ¬¬ es tan monissisima que da asco. Envidia supongo. LOL**

**Mat, Gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leer mi historia. O/O también gracias por eso de que escribo bien, OMG! Soy demasiado vanidoso como para recibir estos reviews. No me los merezco. Tu idea me mola, pero no sé muy bien como introducirla a toda la trama que tengo pensada, voy a darle vueltas al coco a ver cómo lo hago ;) Yo siempre estoy abierto a proposiciones de este tipo U.U**


	14. Capítulo 14

Escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta del sótano horas después. Yo me seguía sintiendo como una mierda pero algo mejor, así que me levanté y fui a abrir. Era Horuss, su mirada e preocupación me alarmó, pero caí en la cuenta que debía tener un aspecto horrible.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo agarrándome la mano. Era extraño ver como un amigo al que yo había ignorado durante siglos se preocupaba por mí, mientras mi novia solo esperaba que se me pasase el berrinche—. Damara se ha ido, ha dicho que la llames y hablaréis… ¿Qué os pasa?

—Ya, ya la conozco, este es su juego favorito — dije esbozando mueca de asco. Le solté y empecé a andar hasta el sofá del comedor y me senté, él me imitó—. No quiero hablar del tema…

—Ha venido Kurloz a traer cosas que precisará—, me comentó cambiando de tema. — Hemos subido al piso de arriba unas cuantas cajas tuyas, dice que no vendrá hasta mañana por que tiene no sé qué asuntos que atender.

—Bueno, luego subiré a organizar lo que…— Los labios de Horuss cortaron mi frase, me preguntaba si es que ese día estaba irresistible y de ahí todo el acoso de Damara y él. El roce de su piel era abrasante, su calor apetecible. Quizá en otro momento me hubiera dejado llevar sin pensar en Tavros, pero estaba tan triste que solo quería besar a mi hermano. Me aparté ligeramente de Horuss y desvié la mirada — lo siento, no quiero estropear mi relación…

— Comprendo, solo que como tú y Damara estáis tan mal, pensé que tal vez…—Horuss estaba sonrojado, lo cierto es que yo también. Supongo que él pensó en que la relación que no quería estropear era la de Damara, yo no pensaba en ella ni de lejos, porque aún que me abrumaba la idea de perderla del todo al mismo tiempo me importaba una mierda su existencia—.Siempre me has gustado, Rufioh.

Acarició mis mejillas aún enrojecidas por haber llorado, creo que tenía la intención de volver a besarme pero Tavros entró por la puerta principal sobresaltándonos. Miré a mi hermano, el me miró sorprendido por mi aspecto, creo que iba a preguntarme que había pasado pero Horuss le cortó.

— ¿Vamos a buscar el rifle? Ya deben tenerlo todo listo — le oí decir a mi derecha.

— Id vosotros dos, yo aún tengo faena y he de mirar las cosas que habéis dejado arriba Kurloz y tú —dije finiendo una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de nada todo aquello, pero muchas menos de ir en coche hasta ningún lado…

— Está bien — dijo Tavros, deseaba que Horuss quisiera irse solo a cualquier lugar y me dejase a solas con mi hermano, casi lo necesitaba más que respirar. Vi cómo se giraba a hablar con mi amigo—, ve a encender el coche si eso, mientras dejo mis cosas de clase.

Horuss asintió y salió por la puerta, casi a la misma velocidad en la que yo me acercaba a mi hermano y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Las manos de Tavros acariciaron mi cabeza, noté sus labios sobre mi mejilla, aquel instante para mí valía más que el oro puro.

—Después me cuentas lo que ha pasado, si quieres —me susurró al oído para después despegarse de mí y salir por la puerta dejando la mochila en el recibidor.

Me quedé allí parado unos instantes, no hacía más de un día que me encontraba sin aquella extraña intimidad con Tavros, y ya tenía la sensación de que habían pasado mil años.

Subí las escaleras, ocuparme ordenando las cajas que habían subido mis colegas sería un modo de no pensar. Moví varias cajas del pasillo a una de las habitaciones de la derecha, era una vieja biblioteca de mi tatarabuelo. Allí se acumulaban un montón de libros arcaicos, nunca había leído uno solo, todo estaba lleno de polvo. El único motivo por el cual dejé allí las cajas era porque ya no cabían más en mi antigua habitación. Cuando iba a guardar la tercera caja una carpeta que había sobre la misma cayó al suelo. No pensé mucho en ello, así que fui a dejar la caja en la biblioteca y la recogí después.

Me sorprendió ver, una vez examiné aquella carpeta detenidamente, que era una de los archivadores de pacientes que mi padre había tenido en vida. En principio, al morir él yo debería haber quemado todo aquel contenido confidencial, pero simplemente lo había acumulado en mi habitación. Lo más raro, es que alguien lo había sacado deliberadamente de los archivadores de mi padre y lo había dejado por en medio. Pensé en el tipo que había entrado en casa, ¿y si había sido un ex-paciente de mi padre y no un supuesto asesino? o ¿Y si el asesino también era un ex-paciente?

Me senté en el suelo y por mera curiosidad abrí la carpeta. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al descubrir una foto de una Damara adolescente, con el pelo revuelto y un maquillaje poco pulido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que mi padre la había tratado en el pasado. En aquel momento, un novio decente hubiera cerrado la carpeta, pero a estas alturas ya es sabido que no soy ese novio decente. Empecé a leer un informe con la letra de mi progenitor, era bastante técnico por lo que había partes que me costaba seguir, pero hablaba claramente de algunos trastornos compulsivos sufridos por Damara.

Cuando iba por la mitad del informe, que destacaba ataques violentos y otros de tipo sexual, me tendí en el suelo. Fijé mi mirada en el techo y traté de no pensar. Realmente nunca conoces de verdad a las personas, me parecía insólito que nunca me hubiera contado aquellos problemillas. En aquel momento ni siquiera era capaz de saber si Damara era la asesina, a fin de cuentas si lo pensaba sus cuartadas eran dudosas. Cuando Cronus murió, ella no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, y de hecho sigo sin saber cómo llegó a mi casa con el desvío bloqueado por aquella camioneta hortera. Cuando Kankri fue encontrado ella se había ido a hablar con un proveedor que ya había dicho que vendría al día siguiente… No sabía que cuartada tendría para Mituna y tampoco qué estaría haciendo…

Era un poco absurdo pensar en todo aquello, si quería saber la verdad tendría que hablar con ella. Aún que nada me aseguraba que contestase nada verídico, en poco tiempo nuestra relación se estaba yendo a pique. ¿Los mataría por celos? Pensar en todo aquello era muy egocéntrico, demasiado hasta para mí. Además la Damara que yo conocía era violenta, pero no era de las que heriría a alguien solo por diversión.

Cerré la carpeta con el informe y me levanté del suelo. Según el documento, las inseguridades de Damara se transformaban en ataques obsesivos compulsivos, como masturbar a alguien que no quiere ser tocado. Es difícil explicar cómo me sentía, ella se había comportado de un modo horrible conmigo, pero si lo había hecho de aquel modo tan desagradable era únicamente por culpa mía. Tenía la obligación de arreglarlo.

Bajé las escaleras para tomar las llaves de mi coche y me monté en el buick, dejando la carpeta en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a abordar el tema con Damara.

Cuando llegué al Handmaid el corazón me iba a salir por la boca de lo rápido que latía. Entré por la puerta de empleados y llamé a la puerta del despacho. Escuché la voz de Damara al otro lado de la puerta, entré sin que ella respondiera que pasara, estaba al teléfono. Dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa, enfrente de ella y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Ella abrió la carpeta y la miró mientras asentía y se despedía de la persona que tenía al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

— No debería haberlo leído, pero también podrías habérmelo contado — dije serio. No me había peinado así que tenía todo el pelo chafado y laceo sobre mi frente, me lo aparté de los ojos con la mano al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

— Siempre me ha gustado cuando no te arreglas el pelo— me contestó evadiendo el tema, yo arquee las cejas. Quería una respuesta— Vamos, Rufioh ¿qué esperas que diga? Es un problema que controlo bastante bien.

— Ya, como está mañana…— traté de no sonar demasiado resentido ni desagradable, ella dejó escapar una risa burlona. Estiré el brazo y la agarré la mano, ella respondió levantándose y sentándose sobre mis piernas — No habrás perdido el control y matado a personas, ¿no? Porque creí que si algo así pasara, confiarías en mí, aunque ahora no lo tenga tan seguro.

— En primer lugar a mí también me gustaría creer que confiaras en mi palabra si te digo que no, nunca he matado a ninguno de tus amigos— dijo apretando los labios. Ella hacía un verdadero esfuerzo para que la relación no se muriera, estaba tratando de no enfadarse a toda costa. Era raro ya que a mí cada vez me importaba menos y su mirada me hacía sentir culpable por aquella indiferencia hacia sus sentimientos que se apoderaba de mí—. Y en segundo lugar, esta mañana yo solo te he demostrado que aun que me mientas yo también se jugar y soy mejor jugadora que tú. Tampoco es que se me haya ido tanto de las manos ¿no?

El yo enamorado de ella la hubiera rodeado con sus brazos, la hubiera besado y recordado lo importante que era ella para mí, pero yo ya no era el mismo Rufioh. La miré levantarse y contonearse hasta la ventana, la abrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Entonces... No has sido tú ¿no? —titubeé. El ambiente se podía cortar, me lanzó una mirada que me dejó helado, más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa supuestamente cuando pierdo el control ¿no? — apoyada en la ventana y con la luz rojiza de la puesta de sol estaba preciosa—. Aun así, cuando tenga pruebas de con quién estás follando, lo mataré y probablemente a ti también.

— Te cuesta bastante entenderme, no estoy acostándome con nadie— cerré los ojos y suspiré, no quería creer que ella era la asesina, pero realmente lo parecía— ¿He de tomarme eso como una amenaza?

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos Damara estaba sentada frente a mí, en la mesa. Arqueó sus cejas y me señaló la puerta, ella siempre estaba al mando y había dado la conversación por terminada.

Arrastré mis pasos hasta fuera del despacho tras recoger la carpeta con los informes de Damara, salí por la puerta de atrás del Handmaid para encontrarme a Jake sentado en el capó de su coche. Debían ser sus treinta minutos de descanso, porque llevaba puesto el delantal de cocina, estaba leyendo un libro de baja calidad.

— ¡Rufioh¡ ¿Cómo va?— dijo retirando el libro de su punto de vista y mirándome.

— No es mi mejor momento — me senté a su lado y miré el título del libro que leía, parecía un libro erótico algo cutre. Debía serlo, porque se sonrojó un poco.

— Algo he oído, Damara está de bastante mal humor — contestó poniendo un papelillo en el interior del libro y dejándome manosearlo—, pero bueno, pronto dejaré el curro y me iré a Tejas…

— ¡Ah! Con ese novio tuyo… no me acuerdo como se llamaba — Jake llevaba saliendo con un chico por internet por lo menos más de medio año, nunca se habían visto pero parecía que era idílico.

— Si, no me lo ha pedido, pero creo que le gustará — A mí me gustaba Jake, no en plan rollo, si no como persona. Si al final se iba lo iba a echar de menos— ¡Ah! Te ha llamado Latula al bar, dice que quiere hablar contigo y que no tiene tu teléfono ¿te lo ha dicho Damara?

— Guay, si no es por ti no me entero — me levanté del capó del coche—, tú despídete antes de irte.

Jake asintió, nos despedimos y caminé hasta mi buick. Empecé a pensar en eso de irse a vivir a otro estado, lejos. El asesino no me seguiría hasta California y Damara tampoco. Pensar en aquello era una buena forma de huir momentáneamente de la realidad que me abrumaba.

**NA: Actualización resacosa, no bebáis alcohol es malo, y menos si tenéis una comida familiar a la vista. Es un capitulo flojo, es porque estoy triste. Es muy estúpido pero no ver a chico me deprime un montón…T.T**

**Dabih ¿Eres un troll? ¿Tienes cuernos como los trolls de Homestuck? Me muero por lamer unos cuernos troll, es culpa de Tavros. No sé por qué tengo ese fetiche.**

**Rydia, lo peor es que no es Rufioh el que está salido soy yo T.T ¿Tanto se nota? **


	15. Capítulo 15

**NA: avisaros que al final de este capi hay un lemon un tanto… ¿Cerdo? No sé a mí me encanta... Pero quizá a mentes sensibles les escandalice o no les guste… U.U Anyways ya notareis que este capítulo es un poquito más largo precisamente porque me he explayado bastante… estoy salido. LOL**

Me daba muchísima pereza llamar a Latula. Y es que en general no me gustaba demasiado hablar por teléfono. Entre otras cosas el tiempo al auricular me parecía abrumador, pesado y nunca sabía qué decir. A pesar de eso, la llamé y quedamos para vernos al día siguiente. Nos veríamos el sábado, los amados sábados con sus benditos turnos de noche. Las propinas caían a gran velocidad y eran más cuantiosas cuanto más borrachos estaban los clientes.

Me levanté tarde, Tavros había tenido que irse a dormir a su cuarto para disimular así que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar. En cualquier caso yo llegaba como cinco minutos tarde a mi cita con Latula, esperaba estar de vuelta en casa cuando llegara Kurloz.

Me pegué una ducha rápida y me puse lo primero que pillé. Habíamos quedado en el _Cute fish_, era una especie de cafetería cursi para mujeres que llevaba una chica joven, Feferi Peixes. Ella era la esposa de Equius Zahhak, primo de Horuss y quien había invertido en aquel café. Equius y Feferi eran una pareja rara, al menos para mí, pues eran extremadamente jóvenes. Se habían casado nada más graduarse y él había ahorrado trabajando como mecánico para poder abrirle el negocio a ella. Parecían felices, no diré que yo quisiera una esposa y trabajar como un burro para cumplir sus sueños, pero daban envidia.

El caso es, que llegué al Cute Fish como unos veinticinco minutos tarde, Latula ya había pedido y estaba sentada frente a un gran ventanal. El local era precioso, detalladamente decorado con flores frescas y tonos de color pastel.

—Perdona, me he quedado frito — dije mirando toda la comida que había sobre la mesa, varias cup cakes, un trozo de tarta…Me senté a su izquierda y le robé una madalena de chocolate—¿Qué querías , peque?

— Soy mayor que tú — comentó esbozando una sonrisa mientras dejaba una taza de té sobre la mesa—. Me preguntaba cómo ibas, y bueno de paso preguntarte si me acompañarías a una eco la semana que viene.

Era raro, tenía ganas de acompañarla. ¿Me iba a convertir en el tío de la fábrica de caca de Latula?

— Eso está hecho, a no ser que sea dentro del horario laboral… Damara no me dejará salir antes de tiempo o faltar—. Una camarera uniformada de rosa vino a preguntar que tomaría, le contesté y proseguí con mi discurso—. Esa es la respuesta a cómo voy, mi muñeca cree que tengo una aventura y yo pienso que ella es la asesina ¡una fiesta!

— ¿Por qué piensas que es ella? — Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Me gustaba verla sonreír después de lo sucedido con Mituna, creo que esperaba que no estuviera tan deprimida como imaginaba —. No te asustes por mi felicidad, es culpa de todas esas hormonas que genera el bebé, en dos minutos estaré llorando.

Me reí de su comentario, era muy rara la naturaleza de nuestra amistad pero me encantaba tener a alguien en quien confiar y con quien por nada del mundo me iba a meter en su cama. Le expliqué todo a cerca de los documentos que había encontrado y en cómo se había comportado conmigo recientemente, ella no creía que Damara fuera la asesina.

—De todos modos quiero romper con ella, pero no sé cómo… Cada vez que trato de hacerlo me entra el pánico y cualquier resquicio de afecto hacia ella es una excusa para no decirle la verdad— dije refiriéndome a mi chica, y era cierto no sabía cómo afrontar una ruptura.

—Los tíos sois todos igual de cobardicas, ¿acaso es cierto que estés con otra persona?— asentí a su pregunta en voz muy baja, no sé por qué confiaba en ella pero lo hacía— ¿Es Horuss? ¿Meenah?...No, es Aranea, ella y tú siempre os tratáis dramáticamente mal.

—No, es un poco más complicado que todo eso—. Me mordí el labio, no estaba muy seguro de poder decírselo. Cogí un bolígrafo que llevaba por casualidad en el bolsillo del pantalón y caligrafié el nombre de mi hermano en una servilleta, la doblé y se la entregué—. No me juzgues por esto por favor.

Su cara divertida por mi forma de revelar el nombre de mi amante desapareció en cuanto abrió la servilleta. Parecía asustada, alargó el brazo y me tomó la mano.

— No estoy mal de la cabeza, simplemente me enamoré — dije desviando la mirada y levantado los hombros, notaba mis las mejillas arder. Empecé a morderme las uñas de la mano libre de modo inconsciente.

— No te lo tomes a mal, pero deberías visitar un psiquiatra— Tenía ganas de soltar su mano, pero me apretaba con tal fuerza que me resultaba imposible—, si realmente solo estás enamorado y todo está bien no te insistiré, pero me da un poco de miedo que ni él ni tú estéis bien.

No sabía qué contestarle, no esperaba aquella reacción por su parte, de hecho no sabía que esperaba que pasara si se lo contaba. Logré al fin soltar mis dedos de su mano y saqué suficiente dinero de la cartera como para pagar todo lo que había en la mesa y quizá algo de propina, tiré el dinero sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta. Podía parecer que estaba enfadado, pero en realidad me sentía terriblemente abochornado. No sabía cómo reaccionar pero necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Latula me siguió a fuera, para estar preñada se movía con una soltura increíble.

— No quiero hablar del tema, me haces sentir incomodo al respecto — le grité cuando se plantó frente a la puerta de mi coche aún con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

— Esa no es mi intención, Rufioh— dijo para seguidamente abrazarme, me dejó anonadado. Yo estaba totalmente rígido, sin devolverle el abrazo, ni expresar nada—. No tienes ni idea de lo extrañamente importante que eres para mí ahora y aún que no esté enamorada de ti es parecido a lo que te pasa a ti con... Después de la muerte de tus padres es normal que buscaras refugio en…— creo que iba a nombrar a Tavros pero se cortó—, en cualquiera y no es malo pero precisamente por eso, para no herirle ni herirte a ti mismo cuando todo pase deberías examinar a fondo la naturaleza de esos sentimientos.

— Está bien, pero suéltame porque allí hay un hombre que está mirándonos y pensará que matamos a tu novio juntos o algo por el estilo— susurré a su oído. Me sentía un poco agobiado, había dicho que no estaba enamorada de mí pero parecía que sí lo estaba.

— Te llamaré y te daré el número de una psiquiatra bastante buena, me está tratando por la muerte de Mituna— dijo separándose de mí y colocándome el pelo fuera de la cara. No estaba enamorada, en realidad me veía más como un hermano pequeño—. Vino de fuera del condado hace unos meses, así que no creo que conociera a tu padre como profesional.

Nos despedimos y pude ver cómo marchaba a pie. Quizá debía haberla acompañado en coche hasta su casa, pero era un poco agobiante. Como cuando quieres mucho a alguien pero te irrita mortalmente que este demasiado encima de tuyo. No tenía ni idea de que haría cuando me diera el número de aquella psiquiatra, no quería ignorarla pero yo no creía tener un problema que me impulsase a acostarme con mi hermano. Siendo claros, yo estaba enamorado de Tavros y me gustaba pensar que él estaba enamorado de mí, o por lo menos yo hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por ese hecho.

Llegué a casa cosa de las doce y media. De la cocina salían olores extraños, Horuss estaba cocinando otra vez y aquello era un regalo del cielo. Pensé que sería guay adoptarlo, pero Tavros y yo éramos muy jóvenes para tener hijos. Me reí de mi propio chiste como un idiota mientras caminaba hasta mi cuarto, en mi cama estirado estaba Tavros. Me tendí a su lado, no había motivo por el que nuestro amado compañero de vivienda fuera hasta allí y además había cerrado la puerta, así que le atraje hacía mí y le besé.

— Sé que no tenía derecho a hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero se lo he contado a Latula— le susurré al odio, él se incorporó y arqueó las cejas—. No se lo ha tomado mal, solo quiere que visitemos a un médico para confirmar que no es un problema.

— Que tontería… — contestó levantándose de la cama. ¿Estaba molesto? Yo quería mimos.

Oímos el motor de un coche acercarse a la casa, debía ser Kurloz. Me levanté y tras acariciarle la cara a Tavros y besar su mejilla salí de la habitación.

Finalmente, Kurloz se instaló en la antigua habitación de mis padres y Horuss decidió quedarse en el sótano. A parte de eso, el día transcurrió dentro de lo normal. El curro en el Handmaid fue ajetreado y aburrido, suficiente como para que Damara y yo no nos cruzáramos, lo cual era un alivio.

Cuando llegué a casa Kurloz estaba sentado en el sofá, medio dormido y con la tele encendida. Un buen colega le habría despertado, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado para cualquiera de aquellas gilipolleces. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y empecé a desnudarme cuando me di cuenta de que Tavros había decidido irse otra noche a su cama para disimular. Algo me decía que mi hermanito aún estaría despierto, así que solo con los pantalones ya desabrochados caminé hasta su habitación.

Entré en el cuarto sin encender la luz, la blanca y mortecina luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente. Me deshice de mis pantalones y me introduje entre las sabanas de aquella cama individual. Tarvos me dio la mano, se arrinconó contra la pared y nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, mirándonos en la oscuridad.

— Puede que a ti te de igual, pero a mí no me apetece que todo el mundo se entere— susurró él, realmente estaba molesto por que se lo hubiera dicho a Latula.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Tav? — dije con tono burlón y deslizando mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Notaba sus huesos duros a través de la capa de piel y carne, su contacto cálido me hacía perder el sentido. Rocé mi nariz contra la suya, podía sentir como la sangre se amontonaba en mi entrepierna en una mezcla de deseo y necesidad.

— No…No es eso…— susurró titubeante, yo me reí para mis adentros. Me abalancé a besar sus labios, pero se apartó. Aquello empezaba a molestarme un poco… Su enfado me parecía demasiado caprichoso.

—¿No tienes ganas?

—Si tengo pero, Rufioh nos van a oír — su voz sonaba molesta, no le contesté. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes. Me gustaba mirar su bonita cara y aquellos ojos que parecían no ser capaces de mentir, estaba tan asustado— ¿De veras crees que estamos enfermos? Como para ir a un psiquiatra me refiero…

—No, no lo creo— Acaricié su muslo deslizando mis dedos desde su cadera hasta su entrepierna y luego otra vez hacia la cadera. Lo repetí varias veces como un reclamo y surgió efecto, Tavros se lanzó a devorar mis labios colocándose sobre mi cuerpo.

Hubiera debido tratar de hablar con Tavros de sus inquietudes, pero mis impulsos y necesidades físicas privaban sobre ninguna otra cosa. Le quité la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo, sus manos se aferraban a mi rostro mientras se recreaba en un profundo beso. El contacto de su húmeda lengua contra mis labios y dentro de mi boca me estremecía. Arrastré su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo el contacto de su piel y su dura erección sobre mi propio cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de sentir como me penetraba con su pene, deseaba que cambiáramos los roles establecidos por una vez al menos.

De hecho los roles sexuales que habíamos tomado Tavros y yo eran curiosos, en mis relaciones homosexuales rara vez yo tomaba la posición activa y es que siempre había preferido estar abajo. Supongo que el reparto de posiciones se establecía ante el hecho de que yo observaba a mi hermano como inexperto, pero ya no lo era gracias a mí.

—Tav…Podrías… — no sabía cómo pedírselo, él mismo había arrastrado mis manos hasta sus nalgas a la vez que lamia y mordisqueaba mi cuello—. Ya sabes, ser tu quien… ya me entiendes.

¡Dios! Me daba mucha vergüenza pedírselo y aquello me hacía sentir más estúpido. Él me miró fijamente, estaba algo sonrojado. Deslicé mis boxers hacia abajo, después le agarré las caderas de nuevo.

— No sé si yo…— introduje un dedo en su ano dejando que de sus labios se escapara un gemido. Acto seguido él se tapó la boca, yo le aparté los dedos de los labios y acaricié su mejilla con mi mano libre.

—Lo harás bien, Tav — me incorporé ligeramente y le besé, si tenía que suplicarle lo haría —. Por favor, puedes pedir lo que quieras a cambio.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que no te correrás — contestó tímido y desviando la mirada. Yo estaba un poco extrañado, ¿qué no me corriera? Él vio mi incertidumbre en mis ojos—Es que quiero que lo hagas en mi boca…

Me puse rojo como un tomate, creo que él también lo estaba. Era raro, seguíamos sonrojándonos como críos hablando de todo el sexo que habíamos tenido o el de que queríamos tener. Me incorporé, quedando él sentado sobre mí y besé sus labios. Tavros se levantó, quedándose frente a la cama, y yo, aún tendido frete a él, pasé una pierna por encima de sus espaldas para con la otra rodar sus caderas.

Tavros deslizó su pantalón de pijama abajo y colocó su pene en mi entrada. No me había preparado, así que era consciente que en primer momento podría dolerme, pues el pene de Tav era bastante grueso. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo apreté los labios como singo de aprobación y entonces me penetró. Un calambre de excitación se extendió por mi cuerpo, lo normal hubiera sido que me doliese, pero estaba jodidamente cachondo como para eso.

Las embestidas de mi hermano eran lentas, iba con cautela, lo cual hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Acallaba mis gemidos mordiéndome la mano y era una pena porque de seguro que aquello disminuía el placer que yo era capaz de sentir. Para no haberlo hecho nunca lo hacía genial, haciéndome sentir como un recipiente divino o algo mucho más sublime dingo del cielo. Me deleitaba en su cara, enrojecida por el esfuerzo y el placer, reprimía los gemidos no sin poder evitar, que algún jadeo se escapase de sus gruesos labios. Era en esos momentos en los que yo casi notaba su pene palpitar dentro de mí, golpeando en mi interior y haciéndome perder el sentido. Cada embestida era como un golpe de calor alrededor de mí, como si un incendio se hubiera dado en el cuarto. No sé aún como logré no correrme, fue tan intenso. Quizá la idea de que nos pillasen lo hacía todo mil veces más interesante, o simplemente estaba más salido que nunca. Me moría de ganas de lamerle, de morderle y arrancarle más jadeos incontrolados, de bañarlo en mi semen y luego lavarlo con mi lengua. Un sinfín de guarradas a las que mi mente daba rienda suelta cada vez que le veía golpear mi cuerpo con sus caderas y le sentía en mi interior.

Tavros terminó dejando escapar un gemido parecido a un ronroneo y se tendió a mi lado, parecía exhausto hasta para gemir.

— ¿No te arrepientes ahora de no haberme dejado terminar? — le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabeza y me apoyaba sobre el respaldo de la cama con las piernas abiertas. Él me respondió con una sonrisa pícara, no estaba tan cansado. Acto seguido sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello para ir descendiendo despacio. Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, succionaba y mordisqueaba mi piel despacio, demasiado despacio a mi parecer.— ¡Oh¡ ¡Vamos , Tav! — Agarré su cabeza y la coloqué a la altura de mi pene. Gemí demasiado alto cuando sus labios rozaron el glande de mi pene con suavidad. Me moría de ganas de correrme en su boca.

La lengua de Tavros recorrió mi pene de arriba abajo. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, que de vez en cuando alzaba los ojos para mirarme y reírse de mi impaciencia haciendo que me impacientase. Casi parecía que esperase brusquedad en mis gestos, que le esperase que yo le obligase a hacerlo. Él abrió la boca introduciéndose la punta de mi miembro y lamiéndome con suavidad. Finalmente sin poder contenerme le agarré del pelo y empujé mis caderas hacia arriba, introduciendo completamente mi pene en su boca. Su saliva caliente era un sueño, sus labios se cerraron presionando todo el diámetro de mi pene mientras él se agarraba a mis caderas que no dejaban de moverse arriba y abajo casi de un modo inconsciente. Su aterciopelada lengua me acariciaba empujándome a moverme más y más rápido, debería haber tenido miedo de hacerle daño pero me estaba dejando llevar intrínsecamente por mis impulsos, sintiendo el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera tenía en cuenta si podían o no oírnos los demás habitantes de la casa, tan solo me abandonaba a mis sensaciones. Casi puedo decir que gritaba ante cualquier movimiento que el hiciera con su lengua. Cuando Tavros succionó mi glande por última vez no tuve tiempo de decirle que iba a terminar, el semen saló de mí llenado toda la boca de mi hermano y derramándose un poco.

Tavros se estiró a mi lado y me besó pasando todo el líquido de boca a boca. A pesar de mi éxtasis, le devolví aquel beso que nos llenó la cara de semen. Le abracé con fuerza contra mí, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, él me susurraba cosas al oído que yo era incapaz de escuchar perdido en el placer y el contacto de su piel. Probablemente aquella noche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Cuando salí del cuarto de Tavros para ir al mío me topé con Kurloz, él no hizo preguntas que yo no pensaba contestar por lo que ignoré su presencia y me metí en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado, solo añorando que Tav estuviera allí conmigo.

Kurloz era un tipo discreto, jamás le había oído cotillear y como mucho se preocuparía como Latula. Esperaba que no me insistiesen más con lo del psiquiatra porque no tenía ninguna gana de explicarle a nadie las vicisitudes de mi vida sexual, ni de mi vida amorosa.

**NA: La idea de emparejar a FF con Equius fue de una colega que cree que la chica guapa y el chico fuerte quedan la mar de monos. El caso es que en cierto modo quedan genial, aunque a mí especialmente Equius me resulta jodidamente atractivo y solo pueda verlo gay a morir de pairing conmigo. LOL **

**Supongo que debería apuntar que a veces si estás super cachondo y te la meten no duele en ese momento, pero luego no te sientas en un mes. Debería hacer que Rufioh lo pasara mal y eso… ¡Pero qué coño!, es un fanfic, así que apartaremos la parte horrible de la cruda realidad. LOL**


	16. Capítulo 16

**NA: Tengo este fic un poco abandonado creo… U.U es que el otro que escribo es más difícil y amo los retos. LOL Pero Tavros sigue siendo el amor de mi vida….**

**Añadiré que me he creado un pesterchurm y no tengo ni idea de cómo se usa aún, pero si alguien quiere añadirme y explicármelo mi nombre de usuario es **_**satokiAndroide01**_** (Porque a pesar de que yo sea el genuino Satoki Androide alguien me ha robado la identidad o algo así y me toca ser el 01 T.T) Aquí mendigando contactos… LOL **

**Bueno dejo ya el capítulo. Os ordeno que me dejéis reviews diciéndome si tiene que haber trio o no LOL cuando lleguéis al final del capítulo me lo decís.**

Pasaron varios días desde que Kurloz me había visto salir de la habitación de Tavros tras un concierto de gemidos. Mi excompañero de equipo no había expresado nada respecto a lo que escuchó, así que asumí que tal vez creía haberlo soñado o que tal, y como cualquiera pensaría, estaba fuera de su incumbencia. Mi indiferencia hacia el hecho de que nos hubiera oído no era tal como puede parecer, pues una de aquellas tardes antes de que me marchara a trabajar Kurloz me arrinconó en la cocina. Después de varios pséudo-infartos relativos por el gran interés que tenía él por hablar con Damara, resultó ser que se había quedado sin curro para el verano y solo quería preguntarme si había alguna vacante en el Handmaid.

De cualquier modo lo que Kurloz pudiera hacer con la información que tenía no me afectaba, mi relación con Damara caía en picado y aquello hacía que ella se subiera más por las paredes.

Como si mi vida no fuera ya un infierno, con una jefa histérica, Tavros había aparecido el último día de clase con un boletín de notas con tres asignaturas cateadas. Vale, yo nunca había sacado sobresalientes y no puedo decir que me esforzase al máximo en el instituto, pero no suspendía. No tenía ni idea cómo un adulto responsable debía actuar, y es que qué le voy a hacer si yo jamás sentí amor por ese acto cruel pero muy útil de llenar la cabeza de uno con conocimientos que ni siquiera sabías para que los podrías usar en el futuro. No estaba enfadado con Tavros , pero en septiembre tendría que enfrentarse a unos exámenes de suficiencia y mi padre se hubiera levantado de la tumba y me hubiera matado a palos si yo permitía que Tavros suspendiese aquellos exámenes.

— ¡Oh! Vamos , Rufioh, no quiero pasarme todo el verano en el insti...— dijo Tavros caminando arriba y abajo por el sótano mientras yo bocetaba las últimas páginas de un comic por encargo. Le observé durante unos instantes en su va y ven de movimientos nerviosos.

—Solo será el mes de Julio, no seas llorón— le dije agarrándolo por la cintura y sentándole sobre mis rodillas. Me molestaba que fuera tan inmaduro a veces, pero olvidaba que solo tenía dieciséis años— .Tendrás todo agosto para vaguear.

— Tú antes molabas— dijo él girando la cabeza. Yo miré hacia la escalera, esperaba que ni Kurloz ni Horuss bajasen para sorprendernos y le besé.

— Ah, ya no molo… ¿no?— le susurré cuando nuestros labios se separaron. Él sonrió y volvió a besarme.

— Está bien, haré esas dichosas clases extras — suspiró y se levantó para irse escaleras arriba, era el ser más encantador de la tierra.

Dediqué el resto de la mañana a terminar aquel cómic, tenía ganas de mandarlo por correo y olvidar el puñetero encargo. Era francamente un tostón y aun que me pagarían por este, dado el retraso que llevaba, el pago sería más bajo que lo acordado en primera instancia. Cuando terminé ya era hora de irme a trabajar, así que me hice un sándwich rápidamente y fui al Handmaid.

Tenía turno con Meenah, no me llevaba tan mal con ella, era una tía muy independiente y pasaba suficiente de mí como para que no la odiase. Nada que ver con Aranea, que era una pesada que metía la nariz en todos los asuntos y tocaba la moral con todos los cotilleos que corrían por el pueblo.

Entré en el bar por la puerta principal, Meenah estaba en la barra charlando con Aranea que debía haber terminado su turno. En mis rituales de inicio de la jornada solía ir a saludar a Damara, pero no tenía ganas así pasé directamente a la cocina a por un delantal. Resultó algo incómodo, al parecer Meenah y Aranea debían estar cuchicheando algo que no me incumbía o se habían convertido en mis fans, porque al pasar junto a la barra callaron y se rieron por lo bajo. A menudo sentía el impulso de quemarlas vivas como las brujas que eran, pero no tenía sentido ir a la cárcel por hacer justicia.

— ¡Mira al chico con éxito¡— dijo Aranea cuando pasé tras la barra para coger una bandeja. No entendía a qué venía aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aranea? ¿Es que has tomado doble dosis de prozac? — pregunté fingiendo indiferencia hacía ella, ninguno de sus comentarios era bueno si no esperaba algo a cambio— o ¿es que acaso existe alguien tan desesperado como para darte sexo?

—¡Oh! No, este es un pueblo muy pequeño y si todos pasan por tu cama es complicado encontrar a alguien que no se rebaje tanto — contestó Aranea con malicia, Meenah se reía a su lado como un secuaz del mal o algo por el estilo. Oficialmente yo seguía en una malsana relación con la jefa, así que no tenía ni idea de a que venía aquel comentario. Sí que era cierto que en otra época anterior a Damara me había acostado con mucha gente, pero luego empecé una relación monógama con ella y fui un novio bastante fiel si no contábamos mi relación con Tavros, que era bastante reciente.

— No, Rufioh yo no te culpo, Latula está buena— comentó Meehna con indiferencia mirándose las uñas. Realmente me gustaría saber por qué dos personas de sexos opuestos no podían llevarse bien sin más en aquel pueblo—. El único problema es que si Damara está celosa también lo pagamos nosotras.

— No me follo a Latula, idiotas, que os den… — caminé hasta el salón de mesas y fingí que me importaba más bien poco, aún que en cierto sentido me molestaba. ¿Por qué tenían que meter a Latula? Y ¿Qué mierdas les importaba a ellas lo que hiciese yo con mi vida? ¡Ahh! Había días en los que realmente me replanteaba irme de aquel lugar.

A parte de aquel pequeño incidente, la tarde transcurrió tranquila a pesar de algunos cuchicheos a mis espaldas. No hubo buenas propinas, pero por las tardes casi nunca las había. Cuando llegué a casa Kurloz, Horuss y Tavros estaban preparando la cena, pero era una cena algo peculiar. Horuss había preparado chili con carne, lo sabía por qué reconocí el olor nada más entrar por la puerta de casa.

Los chicos habían sacado la mesa al jardín, donde estaba la glorieta, con el fin de cenar fuera debido al increíble calor que estaba haciendo. Era muy romántico, porque habían puesto velitas por todos lados. Debo admitir que temí que se incendiara la casa, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para dejar que mi cerebro tomase las riendas.

—Rufioh, ¿puedes ir a buscar algo de agua? — Dijo Kurloz cuando ya estábamos todos sentados y apunto de comer— Horuss solo ha traído vino y tu hermanito no debería…

¿Era yo o aquel "hermanito" había sonado raro? Lo cierto es que no importaba, me levanté y fui a la cocina a por la jarra de agua. Quizá yo solo estaba susceptible por culpa de Aranea y Meenah.

Desde la casa pude oír el motor de un coche acercarse, al salir por la puerta pude identificar claramente a Damara bajando del coche con sus zapatos de tacón_ louboutin_ negros. Vi como daba largas zancadas hasta la glorieta y sin más rodeos tras escupir a Horuss le atizó un puñetazo en la cara.

Dejé la jarra de agua en la escalerilla que subía a la casa y corrí hacia allí en pos de calmarla, no entendía a qué venía aquel numerito. Cuando me acerqué a Damara, esta se giró en mi dirección y me golpeó con su puño cerrado. Para ser una mujer tan delgada, tenía bastante fuerza. Me caí de culo al suelo, totalmente sorprendido por cómo estaba actuando, no entendía a que venía aquello.

— Ya me he hartado de jugar a esto, Rufioh— dijo mirándome desde arriba— Para ti ahora, soy solo tu jefa, y cuidado con cometer ningún error porque pienso joderte la vida.

— No es necesario, lo dejo — le grité mientras la veía alejarse hacia su coche.

Me tendí sobre la hierba, me costaba creer lo que acaba de pasar. Una parte de mí estaba algo triste, pero debo admitir y sé que sonará ruin, me sentía terriblemente aliviado. Tavros se acercó a mí y me tenido el brazo para que me levantara, fue raro porque le miré y no pude evitar empezar a reírme. Seguramente Kurloz y Horuss pensaron que en la caída tras el puñetazo había perdido un tornillo o no sé, pero me sentía tan bien a pesar de tener la cara entumecida y dolorida.

— Voy a por hielo— oí decir a Tavros que se reía porque se le pegaba mi risa—, no te rías o se te hinchará, Rufioh.

Subí a la glorieta y me senté en mi silla tratando de controlar mi risa.

— ¿Estás bien, Rufioh? — dijo Horuss cuando paré de reírme y recordé que había dejado una jarra de agua en la escalera. Iba a ir a buscarla cuando apareció Tavros con esta, varios trapos y un cubo lleno de hielo

—Sí, no es una risa histérica, siento que haya pasado esto— comenté mientras le pasaba un trapo con hielo a Horuss. Tavros me colocó un poco de hielo sobre el ojo, era un poco molesto por que se me había hinchado un poco la cara pero me gustaba demasiado que cuidase de mí como para pedirle que parara. — Cree que también estoy liado con Latula…

—No pareces demasiado afectado — dijo Kurloz rompiendo su habitual silencio.

Me encogí de hombros y una mueca rara se dibujó en mi cara, tampoco es que me importase la opinión de Kurloz. Tavros me entregó el hielo y se sentó para empezar a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—No digas eso Kurloz, es mal educado — dijo Horuss antes de que yo fuera capaz de contestar nada —, seguro que le afecta pero no tiene por qué mostrárnoslo.

—Si, además ya hay una vacante para ti en el Handmaid — dije mientras me llevaba una cucharada de chili a la boca. El sabor picante estalló en mi paladar, mientras miraba a Kurloz. Era sumamente curioso, no esperaba que me juzgase de aquel modo— Le tengo mucha estima, pero empezaba a estar un poco harto de ser más su secuaz maligno que su novio…

Me gustaba que Horuss, el pobre que se acaba de llevar una hostia gratuitamente, fuera mi defensor. Resultaba de lo más irónico.

—Pues yo me alegro, Damara me caía un poquito mal — la voz de Tavros sonó divertida y verle con la mirada desviada y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras decía aquello no tenía precio. Horuss y yo rompimos a reír por la salida de mi hermano, resultaba de lo más divertido.

Después de aquello el ambiente fue bastante más distendido, terminamos de comer y recogimos la mesa. Después de todo, Damara ya no me agobiaría más. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo trabajo, pues de mi arte aún no podía vivir, pero mis padres habían dejado suficiente dinero en el banco para que aquello no me preocupase hasta los próximos diez años así que no me moriría sí el curro no aparecía de inmediato.

Me senté en la baranda de la glorieta, ahora que no tenía trabajo podía adecentar la casa y tratar de venderla. Tavros y yo nos conformaríamos con un pisito en el centro del pueblo. Desde mi posición, observé la figura de Horuss acercarse a mí. Ya no había una sola vela así que estábamos totalmente a oscuras, solo la luz que venía de la casa nos alumbraba.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? — dijo Horuss serio, con la escasa luz podía ver que se le había hinchado un poco la cara, pero aquello le daba un toque más sexy. Me pregunté qué aspecto debía tener yo.

—No, ¿tú sí? — dije tocando la zona de su cara en la que había recibido el golpe, él se quejó levemente al notar el contacto de mis dedos.

—No, tampoco — musitó, su voz sonó como suave siseo. Noté sus brazos enredarse a mi cintura y como atajo mi cuerpo al suyo haciéndome bajar de la baranda. Rozó mis labios levemente cuando traté de separarme de él, era terriblemente sexy pero sin Damara yo era únicamente para mi hermano — Tavros ya me ha contado lo vuestro, pero déjame tener lo que quiero al menos por una vez.

Tavros le había contado a Horuss nuestra relación, no puedo decir que aquello me sentara bien pero tampoco podía enfadarme por ello. A fin de cuentas Tavros estaba pasando muchísimo tiempo con él…

—No, sin Tavros no — dije apartándole de mi algo brusco, me ponía mucho pero no podía. Supongo que Horuss no se lo esperaba, yo siempre había flirteado con él hasta en mis momentos más estables con Damara.

— Bueno, supongo que eso puede tener solución— me contestó con una sonrisa. Me asustaba un poco aquella reacción tan positiva, pues era totalmente unidireccional, con una clara intención que mi cabeza no me aclaraba si era correcta o no.


End file.
